Une actrice à la Push
by luxcie
Summary: Agathe, jeune actrice oscarisée, débarque à la Push pour échapper à son passé. Elle doit tout oublier ; sa perruque pour que personne ne la reconnaisse, les paillettes et les assistants qui exhaussent tous ses désirs. Bienvenue à la Push : la vraie vie et le vrai amour.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

_**Et l'oscar de la meilleure actrice revient à...**_

_**Ellora Finnigan pour son rôle dans Paradise Beach !**_

Ellora Finnigan, jeune actrice découverte par l'écurie Disney qui a enchainé les films à succès et indépendants vient de recevoir son oscar à l'âge de seize ans, devenant la plus jeune oscarisée de l'histoire. C'est avec émotion qu'elle a remercié son agent et l'équipe qui lui a permis d'arriver en haut de la gloire. Cette jeune femme a en effet fait tomber tous les cœurs en jouant le rôle d'Ally, jeune anorexique, dans un film poignant, lui aussi primé lors de cette soirée. Ellora a perdu pas moins de vingt kilos pour jouer ce rôle et nous sommes enchantés que la jolie rousse ait été consacrée. Félicitations Ellora !

* * *

2 ans plus tard ∆

_**Mais où est Ellora Finnigan ?**_

Suite à son oscar il y a deux ans, Ellora Finnigan, jeune actrice, n'a plus donné signe de vie. Après avoir joué dans _Panique_ qui n'a pas enchanté les critiques elle ne s'est plus montrée en public. Son agent n'a souhaité faire aucun commentaire mais des sources proches nous indiquent qu'elle serait partie dans un centre spécialisé. La drogue t'aurait-elle eu Ellora ? Nous lui souhaitons un bon rétablissement. Reviens vite Ellora !

_Ellora Finnigan_ avait été ma couverture pendant plus de dix-huit ans. Elle avait tout vécu : les projecteurs, les admirateurs, l'amour, la célébrité... mais aussi la descente aux enfers, la peur, la haine, la traque.

Moi je n'avais rien fait. Rien vu. J'avais juste subi, sous ma couverture. Je m'étais comme dissociée d'Ellora.

Nous étions la même personne mais pourtant, je ne me considérais pas comme elle. J'étais différente, j'étais pourtant juste là, sous la perruque qui me donnait une position tellement confortable. J'étais bien, du moins pendant un certain temps.

Ensuite j'avais réalisé que non, nous étions bien une seule et même personne et que tout ce qu'elle subissait, je le subissais aussi.

La perruque que je portais depuis maintenant douze ans, pour me protéger des paparazzis, me donnait l'opportunité de m'éloigner de cette vie remplie de paillettes, rien que pour instant. De faire une pause. D'oublier ma double vie, d'oublier Ellora Finnigan actrice internationalement reconnue. Oublier mes peurs. Et redevenir une personne normale. Me retrouver, _moi_. Parce que je m'étais perdue en chemin, je m'étais cachée pendant tellement longtemps que ce personnage d'Ellora avait fini par me remplacer, et ça me faisait peur.

Alors aujourd'hui j'abandonnais tout. Ellora était finie, pour de bon. Je savais qu'en arrivant dans ce village nommé "_la Push_" je lui disais adieu. Même si ça ne devait être qu'éphémère je savais au fond de moi que ma perruque resterait à jamais accrochée sur la tête d'une poupée en plastique. Parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre dans l'horreur. Et qu'aujourd'hui, la fuite était la meilleure solution. En passant le panneau qui indiquait sommairement le nom du village, mes yeux picotèrent. Il était maintenant loin derrière moi. Plus aucun moyen de fuir. Du moins, pas d'ici. Je devais me mettre dans le crâne que ma vie se passait désormais ici, dans ce patelin perdu, sous une pluie constante, et sans possibilité de revenir en arrière.

– Allez Agathe courage. Reste concentrée. Ta vie est ici maintenant, me dis-je à voix haute en soupirant.


	2. CHAPITRE 1

Je n'aime pas spécialement la ville. Pourtant je viens de Los Angeles, une ville où les gens ne dorment jamais. Après mon premier film à succès j'avais acheté une maison nichée au bord de la plage, près d'une forêt et si isolée qu'il me fallait deux heures avant de rejoindre le village le plus proche. Le salon donnait sur la mer turquoise et on n'entendait que les oiseaux chanter, la maison était cachée par les arbres. Le soleil parvenait à percer les branchages, rendant l'intérieur très lumineux et l'odeur salée de la mer azurée flottait dans l'air ambiant.

Mais ici le cadre était moins idyllique. Les arbres étaient sombres et touffus, la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue : menaçante, imposante. L'air était moins lourd que celui de Los Angeles mais beaucoup plus frais, j'étais contente d'avoir pris un sweat avant de partir. La route était glissante, mouillée d'une pluie récente. Malgré la beauté de la verdure majestueuse je n'y trouvais rien de rassurant. Après tout, j'étais seule.

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, j'étais seule avec moi-même. Sans protection. Mais pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être plus en sécurité que jamais. Une sorte de boue s'entassait sur le bas-côté, on ne voyait pas le fond de la forêt sombre, le soleil ne parvenant pas à traverser les grands arbres imposants et massifs.

La route était gondolée par les fossés et les bosses qui rendaient la route presque impraticable. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'aucun animal, aussi petit soit-il, ne se décide à traverser la route. Mon GPS clignota m'indiquant que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de ma destination, j'avais coupé le son et mis une musique de Demi Lovato au volume maximum et en boucle pour m'empêcher de trop penser. Je plissais les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir ma nouvelle maison.

La maison appartenait à une dame qui, depuis quelques années, avait déménagé pour être près de ses petits-enfants. La maison était restée inhabitée jusqu'à ce que Greg, mon agent, ne l'appelle pour l'acheter. Je n'y avais pas encore mis les pieds mais Greg m'avait assuré qu'elle avait un certain charme. Il s'était assuré que des alarmes de sécurité soient installés et que l'électricité fonctionne. Dans mon malheur j'avais accepté de rénover la maison et il s'était contenté de s'occuper des gros travaux.

Mais en la voyant je commençais à regretter sa proposition de me la mettre à neuf avant que je n'arrive. Hormis une maison à quelques mètres en face, la maison était isolée, un peu perdue au bord de la forêt, dans un chemin caillouteux.

Le portail semblait fragile et était recouvert d'une peinture jaune écaillée, la boîte aux lettres était posée à même le sol, hors de ses gonds. La clôture du jardin tombait en ruine et on voyait un petit coin d'herbe qui semblait avoir été un potager : les plantes étaient mortes. L'herbe semblait n'avoir jamais été tondue et la maison en elle-même paraissait tellement ancienne qu'un coup de peinture ne lui ferait pas de mal.

J'entrais dans la maison et en voyant l'intérieur recouvert de moquette je me dis qu'un an ne serait pas de trop pour la rénover.

J'eus le temps de poser mes nombreuses valises dans le salon, d'explorer un peu les lieux (et me rassurer par la présence de nombreuses caméras bien cachées) et d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres (qui grinçaient et se fermaient par des volets crasseux) avant que l'on frappe à la porte.

L'angoisse monta en un instant. Je savais que mon rôle commençait dès maintenant. C'était mon plus grand rôle qui m'attendait : me jouer, moi, Agathe, et abandonner Ellora à tout jamais.

J'étirais un sourire sur mon visage, repoussais mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et nouais négligemment mes cheveux en un chignon flou. Mes mains tremblaient en poussant le loquet. J'entrouvris la porte pour y découvrir un homme qui tenait à bout de bras un panier rempli de gâteaux dont je ne voulais pas imaginer la teneur calorique. C'était un indien aux cheveux bruns, il avait un sourire apaisé qui mettait en confiance. Même si ça faisait longtemps que je n'accordais plus ma confiance au premier (ou même au deuxième) coup d'œil.

– Bonjour, me lança-t-il en tendant son panier dans un mouvement brusque. Il était un peu gauche et il avait un sourire gêné. Désolé de vous déranger de si bon matin, je suis votre voisin et j'ai vu votre voiture arriver. Ma femme a fait ce panier pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue.

Je lus dans ses yeux la surprise de me découvrir. Non pas qu'il m'ait reconnu, d'ailleurs ce "village" semblait si perdu que je doutais que quelqu'un connaisse mon nom. J'étais l'une des actrices les plus en vogue du moment, mais la Push, y avait-il seulement le wifi ici ? C'était d'ailleurs ça qui avait poussé Greg à accepter mon déménagement. Pour que je ne sois pas importunée : ni par les gens, ni par l'internet qui me rendait malade de stress.

L'homme ne m'avait, certes, pas reconnu, mais considérant mon jeune âge, il devait se demander si j'allais vivre seule dans cette maison isolée – et surtout, comment avais-je fais pour me la payer ? Car dans les campagnes, les nouvelles vont vites. Et tout le monde devait savoir que la nouvelle venue avec acheté la maison. Comptant.

– Bonjour, El... Agathe, enchantée.

Je sentis mon corps se tendre de frustration. J'avais une seule réplique et je la foirais déjà.

– Merci pour le panier.

Il fit un petit signe de la main, comme si tout cela était normal. Moi je venais de Los Angeles, je trouvais ça bizarre que des gens soient aussi prévenants. Ça me rappelait les films d'horreurs ; l'héroïne est seule, jolie, vulnérable... dans une maison flippante entourée de voisins flippants et qui ne sont pas là quand elle se retrouve face à un psychopathe qui veut la trucider. _Charmant_. Au secours.

Mais je lui lançais un sourire enjoué, faux, mais appris depuis tant d'années et qui faisait toujours mouche : le "sourire de star". Parce que je l'avais promis à Greg, j'allais m'intégrer dans cette nouvelle vie.

– Pas de problème, je vais vous laissez vous installer.

– Merci euhm...

– Elliot, se présenta-t-il dans un sourire gêné.

– Merci Elliot.

– Vous allez vous installez tout de suite ? La maison n'est pas un peu instable pour y habiter ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant la bâtisse d'un œil expert. Désolé, rougit-il en voyant que je m'étais tendue, je suis architecte, donc si vous avez besoin pour les travaux n'hésitez pas.

– Merci, je vais juste donner quelques coups de peinture, mais je n'hésiterai pas.

Je le remerciais avec générosité, un architecte ça pouvait toujours servir. Et puis, il avait peut-être des enfants ? S'il avait un fils qui n'était pas mal qui pouvait venir m'aider...

Non, Agathe, non. Arrête, ne pense pas à ça. Tu es incapable de faire confiance à un voisin qui t'apporte un panier de chocolat. Alors, un copain ? Sérieusement ? Trop tôt.

J'étais heureuse qu'il n'ait pas posé de questions sur ma solitude. Je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre tout de suite. Et, après tout, je ne le connaissais pas, il ne valait mieux pas dire tout de suite que j'étais seule ici et que, même si j'hurlais à la mort, personne ne m'entendrait dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres. Elliot était mon seul voisin. Espérons que Greg ait vérifié ses antécédents, après tout, il m'avait assuré que j'étais en sécurité je pouvais lui faire confiance. Le FBI y avait sans doute jeté un coup d'œil également, ce qui me rassura légèrement.

Je posais le panier sur la table antique, je n'avais aucune envie de manger maintenant. Le stress me nouait l'estomac, mais c'était surtout le fait de me retrouver seule qui m'angoissait. Je mis ma tête entre les mains, attrapait mon sac en engloutit rapidement mes anxiolytiques. Je réduisais progressivement la dose mais j'allais en avoir besoin pour la suite. La solitude m'était inconnue. J'étais choyée et entourée depuis mes dix ans, ça me faisait peur, mais comme l'avait dit Greg c'était nécessaire à ma survie.

Je fis le tour de la maison, un petit carnet à la main pour y noter les rénovations qui devaient être faites. Les plus urgentes, surlignées en jaune. J'étais très organisée et je savais que tant que la liste n'était pas faite je ne pourrais pas avoir les idées claires. Il me fallait une idée du temps que ça me prendrait et de comment faire pour gérer de front mon inscription au lycée et les travaux. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer et cela me permettrait de faire quelque chose par moi-même, sans aide.

Les travaux me semblaient insurmontables, heureusement pour moi des ouvriers étaient venus changer les fenêtres pour du double-vitrage, l'électricité était totalement rénovée et le chauffe-eau changé.

J'avais eu l'agréable surprise de voir la cuisine moderne, avec un petit mot de Greg _"mon cadeau pour ton emménagement, cuisine de bons petits plats et fais toi plaisir Ellie" _

Il ne me restait plus que les travaux "déco" et surtout changer l'affreuse moquette pour du parquet – voire du carrelage. Et je pourrais me faire plaisir pour rafraichir les murs recouverts d'un papier peint jaune pâle qui me donnaient envie de vomir.

En elle-même la maison n'était pas grande : la cuisine ouverte sur le salon assez spacieux, deux chambres et une salle de bain, une buanderie et un petit jardin, petit, certes, mais suffisant pour je puisse y planter quelques fleurs et quelques légumes. Je m'assis sur le canapé décrépis en souriant avec joie, cette maison avait un certain charme. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je me sentais bien, à l'aise. J'étais seule mais je n'y pensais pas, même sans ordinateur et malgré les nombreuses heures de travail qui m'attendaient j'avais hâte de m'y mettre, pour créer mon petit chez-moi, à ma façon, sans personne pour me dire quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi acheter.

J'étais enfin _libre_.

* * *

Malgré le bien-être qui m'avait envahi ma nuit fût agitée. L'eau clapotait contre les volets en bois et la maison craquait, ce qui me faisait sursauter à chaque fois, craignant que quelqu'un n'entre chez moi. Je n'avais pas encore réglé ce problème et j'espérais trouver la paix une fois bien installée. Je me levais à cinq heures du matin, angoissée par l'orage. J'avais vu deux litres de thé tout en organisant mes travaux. J'avais acheté un livre du "parfait bricoleur" grâce auquel j'avais réussi à monter un plan "presque parfait" de ma nouvelle maison.

Emmitouflée dans un plaid moelleux j'étais installée dans le petit jardinet, celui qui me demanderait le plus d'investissement. Il y avait un petit banc balancelle recouvert de coussins moelleux sous un petit auvent qui empêchait la pluie de mouiller la terrasse. Au loin il n'y avait que des arbres, tous plus touffus les uns que les autres, mais assez verdoyants pour me faire oublier l'aspect boueux du jardin. Une odeur boisée flottait dans l'air que j'humais avec bonheur, ça changeait de l'asphalte brûlée de Los Angeles.

Je n'avais pas encore mangé, je savais que mon frigo était rempli (merci Greg) et qu'il fallait que je me bouge. Mais installée si confortablement je me sentais cotonneuse et tellement endolorie que je ne voulais pas me lever, pas tout de suite. Il fallait que j'informe Greg de ce que j'étais bien installée. Cela allait me donner une occasion de lézarder, apaisée par les bruits de l'eau qui tombe.

Greg était mon agent depuis mes débuts. J'étais en crise d'adolescence et notre rencontre n'aurait pas plus mal se passer. J'avais dix ans, j'étais en colère contre le monde entier et je me disputais avec mon père quand il m'a rencontré. C'est ma rage qui lui a sauté aux yeux. Il m'a proposé le rôle pour un script qu'il venait de recevoir, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait du script fait pour moi, qui allait lancer ma carrière.

Greg était devenu la personne qui me connaissait le mieux et qui m'aidait, me soutenait depuis ce jour. Ce rôle avait changé ma vie et à partir de ce moment j'avais été entourée par mon équipe, toujours la même, depuis dix ans, celle que j'avais eu tant de mal à quitter.

J'étais devenue célèbre. J'avais eu une nomination aux oscars, puis la consécration, cinq ans plus tard. Une dizaine de film, tous au box-office, et deux films indépendants qui faisaient ma fierté. A la rentrée j'aurai dû participer à une série qui marchait du feu de dieu. J'aimais ma vie, de tout mon cœur, j'étais choyée, on m'offrait des vêtements et du maquillage, quand j'étais seule j'appelais quelqu'un, quand j'avais besoin de quelque chose, j'appelais quelqu'un. Tout le monde était prêt à m'aider, la _star_.

Mais tout s'était effondré, depuis _ce _rôle, depuis mon oscar, depuis tout ça...

Tout était devenu plus sombre, j'étais tombée dans les antidépresseurs et toute ma vie s'était figée. J'étais là sans l'être, je ne sortais plus, je dormais douze heures par nuit et je faisais une sieste dès que je pouvais.

Moralement, j'étais épuisée, physiquement j'étais au plus mal. J'en étais presque à l'hospitalisation de force quand Greg m'avait menacé de me quitter si je ne me reprenais pas en main.

Alors j'avais tout lâché, j'étais partie. Deux mois en centre spécialisé, quelques séances de psy et maintenant un départ à la Push.

Greg avait pris un risque et devait se douter que mon retour (s'il y en avait un) serait difficile. Mais il ne voulait pas me voir plonger plus bas, il ne me voulait pas malade parce qu'il tenait à moi. Et sans lui je ne serai plus là, sans aucun doute. Comme il me l'avait dit c'était à moi de jouer, à moi de me reconstruire. Un an pour aller mieux c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait m'offrir. Et je le remerciais chaque jour d'avoir réussi à protéger mon identité jusqu'à aujourd'hui, me permettant de m'éclipser du monde, de disparaître.

– Hello Ellie, commença Greg d'une voix enjouée, il adorait m'appeler Ellie, petit surnom de mon nom de scène "Ellora".

– Salut boss, ris-je en me redressant, je l'entendais d'ici me dire que j'étais voutée. Comment ça se passe à L.A ?

– Tout est sous contrôle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les médias te pensent partie en vacances pour le moment. Donc maintenant tu te concentres sur toi, ok ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps il faut que je gère un nouveau script pour Shaun.

_Shaun Lafferty_, star montante, idole des ados. On avait sympathisé à la soirée de lancement d'un film Disney Channel, puis on avait tourné ensemble dans le film à l'oscar, _Paradise Beach_. C'était le seul qui connaissais mon –mes– secrets : mon vrai nom et la raison pour laquelle je m'étais éloignée. Je le considérais comme un frère, étant fille unique, il m'avait souvent sauvé de l'ennui des dimanches soir. Il savait ce qu'impliquait être un acteur, avec lui je pouvais être moi.

– Surtout tu ne révèles pas ta véritable identité, repris Greg, tu as besoin d'aide pour tes nouveaux meubles ?

– Non je vais les commander, j'ai vu un magasin à côté de la Push vers Port Angeles je crois, ils proposent la livraison à domicile donc ça devrait le faire. Passe le bonjour à Shaun. Et, merci encore Greg...

– Arrête je vais pleurer, ricana-t-il, c'est normal Ellie, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi, hein ? Je te veux en pleine forme pour la suite de _Crash_.

Crash, un film qui avait tellement bien marché qu'une suite avait été commandée, heureusement le tournage ne commençait que dans un an, d'où l'urgence de m'éloigner au plus vite et de me requinquer avant la reprise du tournage.

– Personne ne devrait te reconnaître, on a fait du bon boulot avec les perruques.

– Ah oui c'est clair que sans toi ça n'aurait pas été possible.

C'est Greg qui m'avait proposé ça, il y a dix ans : utiliser une perruque rousse pour cacher ma blondeur, me maquiller de façon différente, des lentilles de contact et j'étais méconnaissable. Ça marchait depuis dix ans et c'était assez étrange mais j'étais ravie aujourd'hui, parce que je pouvais venir à la Push et passer inaperçue.

– Je suis génial je sais, se vanta-t-il, utilise le téléphone crypté surtout et évite les contacts. Ne fais confiance à personne et n'oublies pas que tu peux appeler à n'importe quelle heure s'il y a un souci. J'ai réussi à éviter le garde du corps H24 mais il faut que tu me promettes de faire attention.

– Oui papa, t'inquiète je connais les consignes.

– Super Ellie, courage. Prends soin de toi, on se voit vite.

– Bye Greg.

Je raccrochais le téléphone crypté, offert par les enquêteurs du FBI dont la touche dièse menait directement au numéro de la personne chargée de m'aider en cas de problème : à toute heure. Un dispositif de sécurité tellement important qu'il me laissait pantoise. Et m'effrayait un peu, je dois l'avouer. Je n'étais pas amatrice de films d'horreurs mais depuis quelques mois j'avais l'impression d'être l'actrice de l'un d'eux. D'un côté j'aimais être libre mais de l'autre je voulais être en sécurité, c'est pourquoi j'avais préféré venir me cacher ici, sous ma véritable identité. J'aurai pu attendre que les policiers se chargent de ce cas, mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, je me sentais tellement en insécurité qu'il fallait que je parte, coûte que coûte. Personne ne pouvait faire le rapprochement entre Ellora et moi, nous y avions veillé avec Greg.

Je ne me sentais pas assez en sécurité, dans cette grande maison vide et froide. Et ce n'était pas trois caméras et un coup de fil à Greg par semaine qui allait me rassurer. Je savais que je ne risquais rien. La police nous avait aidé, les journalistes aussi, malgré eux, croyant que j'étais partie sur un autre continent. Personne ne pouvait me trouver. Personne. Surtout pas _lui_. Je devais juste me concentrer sur mon rôle et ne faire confiance à personne. Pas même au gentil Elliot. Je la rénoverais seule cette maison.

* * *

Devant les étagères du magasin de bricolage de la Push, je regrettais bien vite ma résolution. J'avais décidé de me débrouiller seule mais il fallait que je me mette dans la tête que pour le moment j'en étais incapable. J'avais refusé l'aide de Greg par vanité et je le regrettais. Comment m'en sortir seule ? J'avais commandé les meubles qui n'arriveraient que dans une semaine, le temps pour moi de refaire le sol.

– Comment je vais m'en sortir, soufflais-je dépitée.

Depuis mes treize ans j'avais trois assistantes, prêtes à répondre à tous mes désirs. J'avais Greg, mon agent, j'avais mon avocat, mon styliste, ma coiffeuse. Des personnes qui étaient prêts et qui étaient payés pour m'aider et faire ce que je voulais. On nettoyait ma maison, j'avais une cuisinière, un chauffeur. Heureusement, Greg m'avait forcé à passer mon permis, sans quoi se déplacer ici aurait été compliqué.

Ils choisissaient tout pour moi, de ma couleur de vernis à la marque de mes sous-vêtements, parce que je devais être parfaite en toutes circonstances, surtout avec la crainte que ma véritable identité soit révélée, seul mon coiffeur et ma maquilleuse étaient au courant parmi le staff et ça compliquait parfois les choses. J'étais de tout mon cœur pour la libération féminine, les femmes peuvent bricoler j'en suis certaine. Mais là, devant le parquet avec une colle, contrecollée ou stratifiée, mon cœur balançait et je me sentais encore plus perdue que pour le choix de mon mascara.

Moi je pouvais gérer la décoration, j'avais commandé mes meubles toute seule. Pouvoir organiser mon chez-moi m'avais fait du bien parce que c'était mon domaine. J'adorais ça. J'avais des tonnes d'idées pour que ça soit plus cosy car la maison, même délabrée, avait un grand potentiel. Mais là, les travaux de grande envergure que j'avais prévus me semblaient inaccessibles et me donnaient envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais cru qu'avec deux ou trois _tutos_ sur internet je serais capable de poser du parquet toute seule et de peindre les murs mais finalement, j'étais beaucoup plus dépendante des autres que je ne le pensais.

Je ne savais rien faire seule. La preuve, je n'avais même pas été faire mes courses pour ce soir. Je n'avais rien à manger, je n'avais pensé qu'à mes travaux et résultat, j'en oubliais mes besoins vitaux. Et le ménage… comment j'allais faire pour gérer ? Je ne savais même pas quel produit utiliser pour faire ma vaisselle. Mon adolescence sous le joug de mes assistants me paraissait si loin… Si je pouvais, là, tout de suite, je me roulerais en boule pour pleurer. Parce que la réalité venait de me heurter de plein fouet. Je n'étais pas une personne normale. Personne n'était là pour m'aider, je ne connaissais personne, et personne ne me connaissait. La solitude me paraissait bien difficile à affronter.

– Besoin d'aide ? me demanda une voix amusée.

– Oh... non, merci, je regarde juste, répondis-je en me tournant vers la fille qui m'avait parlé, Leah, si j'en croyais son badge accroché sur sa chemise en jean, je dois y arriver toute seule.

Je retournais à mes écriteaux et, sentant une migraine tambouriner dans mon crâne, me retournait vers elle pour de l'aide. Parce que parfois, demander c'est mieux que se tromper.

Elle se tenait toujours derrière moi, flanquée d'un sourire amusé, presque moqueur. Bien sûr, elle devait penser que j'étais incapable de faire ça toute seule. Que j'avais peur de me casser un ongle… Je remerciais Greg intérieurement de m'avoir obligé à abandonner à L.A mes vêtements de marque. Ici les gens étaient habillés simplement et je n'aurais pas voulu faire mauvaise impression. Je lui tendis ma liste avec hésitation.

– Je rénove une vieille maison. J'ai cherché des trucs sur internet pour savoir ce qu'il me fallait, mais bon, j'hésite un peu, je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu'il faut prendre et voilà…

– Beaucoup de personnes viennent ici sans savoir ce qu'ils vont acheter, même les hommes, me dit-elle en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là pour vous aider. Tout le monde peut bricoler maintenant, mais c'est comme tout, il faut apprendre et demander ne fait jamais de mal.

Je lui souris doucement, un peu plus rassurée qu'elle ne me juge pas. Je ne devais pas être la seule qui n'y connaissais rien.

– Et tu as l'air tellement perdue que je ne voudrais pas être accusée de non-assistance à personne en danger.

Elle rigola et je la suivis avec joie. Elle m'aidait et c'était déjà une bonne chose de ne pas me retrouver seule. Le tutoiement s'imposait, elle avait mon âge et sincèrement le « vous » m'aurait vexé.

– Je m'appelle Agathe, indiquais-je alors qu'elle étudiait avec attention ma liste.

– Enchantée nouvelle bricoleuse, bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des clous et des marteaux. Quels sont les travaux principaux ?

Leah était très grande par rapport à mon mètre soixante. J'étais même obligée d'incliner ma tête en arrière pour la fixer dans les yeux. Des yeux presque noirs.

– Je cherche vraiment à la rendre plus habitable, à agrandir et l'éclaircir, c'est une assez vieille maison et il fait trop sombre ça me déprime. L'isolation et l'électricité ont été refaites (merci Greg, pensais-je dans ma tête). Le plus important c'est de changer la moquette pour du parquet – ou du carrelage je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Et repeindre les murs. Changer le papier-peint moche.

– Tu es seule pour faire tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, me jaugeant du regard.

– Euh… oui. Je viens juste d'arriver ici, j'ai acheté cette maison pour changer d'air.

– Mhm okay…

Leah ne pose pas de question, elle me regarde sans rien dire, comme si c'était normal qu'une fille de dix-neuf ans rénove seule une maison parce qu'elle veut changer d'air. Comme si elle comprenait mon besoin de solitude. Elle note quelques informations au crayon à papier sur son propre calepin.

– En tout cas ta liste n'est pas mal. On va regarder tout ça. Tu as la surface des pièces ?

– Oui, dans mon sac.

– Et tu as de quoi emporter chez toi ?

– Non mais il y a une possibilité de me faire livrer ? Je ne conduis pas trop alors un camion... éludais-je en grimaçant.

– Oui, je comprends, elle sourit légèrement avant de prendre mon caddie et de le pousser, pas de soucis pour ça on te fera livrer les matériaux. Bon, on va acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin, mais tu auras sans doute besoin d'aide si tu n'as jamais posé de parquet de ta vie. Tu veux qu'on regarde pour faire venir quelqu'un ? Au moins pour ça après tu peux repeindre les murs seule, ce n'est pas le plus compliqué. Le sol doit être bien posé pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème d'infiltration d'eau.

Je ressortais du magasin, rassurée par les conseils de Leah. Je pense pouvoir y arriver... non, je vais y arriver ! Elle m'avait expliqué toutes les étapes de façon claire, et m'avait encouragée à trouver des personnes capables de m'aider pour poser au moins le carrelage et vider les meubles de la maison. De plus, le fait que ça soit une femme qui me conseille m'avait ragaillardie car, si elle y arrivait, pourquoi pas moi ?

J'étais néanmoins épuisée après la tonne d'informations que j'avais reçues et le nombre de matériaux que l'on avait dû entasser dans le camion – qu'ils soient pour l'intérieur de la maison, ou pour le jardin.

Tout n'était pas rentré, mais elle m'avait promis de me faire envoyer le reste. On avait même prévu de se revoir pour parler du jardin, elle adorait le paysagisme et pourrait me donner quelques conseils pour l'arranger au mieux. Je rentrais à la maison sans manger et partie dormir. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me dis que j'allais pouvoir faire quelque chose de sympathique ici.

* * *

Je m'éveillais en m'étirant, tel un chat. Mes yeux papillonnèrent et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas fermé les volets en bois et que le soleil m'avait sans doute tiré du sommeil. Il était encore tôt, le soleil se levait juste, mais je me décidais à me lever, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. J'avais le sol qui était prêt à être posé. Je recevrais mes nouveaux meubles rapidement, je dormirais dans un sac de couchage le temps que le lit soit installé et que les travaux soient bien avancés. Mais en voyant ces immenses meubles en bois décrépis qui pesaient une tonne je m'étais résignée. C'était impossible seule, il fallait que quelqu'un m'aide à les jeter. Surtout que je n'avais aucun moyen de les transporter.

Et puis, Elliot m'avait proposé son aide, non ? Il semblait costaud donc je pouvais le lui demander, s'il ne pouvait pas il pouvait toujours refuser. Je lui demandais de l'aide, je lui payais une bière et c'était tout. Pas besoin de faire ami-ami, pas besoin de faire confiance et de l'inviter tous les dimanches, juste une aide ponctuelle, entre voisins. Pas d'attachement.

La femme d'Elliot était un amour. Elle m'avait invité pour le déjeuner mais j'avais dû refuser. Je me l'étais promis : pas d'attachement. Elliot était sur un chantier mais elle avait appelé son fils qui viendrait me donner un coup de main avec des amis. J'avais déjà mis les cartons dans le garage, bien qu'ils ne soient pas nombreux. Greg ne m'avait laissé faire que quelques valises avant de m'exfiltrer. Outre les vêtements et les soins de première nécessité fournies par mes assistantes, je n'avais pu ramener que des DVD, des livres et un carnet rempli de scénarios inachevés. Pas d'ordinateur, pas de smartphone, un isolement complet du monde des stars. Ce qui me manquait le plus c'était les nombreux tableaux que j'avais dans mon ancienne maison. J'adorais l'art mais, ici, ça me semblait compliqué de trouver une galerie. Et surtout, comment justifier un achat de tableau à vingt ans ?

Je portais un simple jean moulant noir et un débardeur, mes cheveux n'étaient pas aussi doux que quand ma coiffeuse s'occupait d'eux mais ils restaient en place. C'est la sonnerie aigue qui me sorti de ma transe et je me dépêchais de leur ouvrir, il ne faisait pas froid mais la bruine qui tombait était relativement agaçante. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir de quoi ils avaient l'air mais je le regrettais. Car je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Ils étaient trois et malgré la pluie, seul l'un d'eux portait un tee-shirt moulant à souhait. Ils avaient des muscles saillants sans aucune trace de graisse. Ils étaient beaux, immenses, les cheveux coupés courts comme à l'armée et le même tatouage tribal sur le bras gauche.

– Bonjour Agathe, c'est ça ? Je suis Paul le fils d'Elliot. Nous sommes là pour le démén...

Sa voix se coupe d'un coup alors que je souris en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Et je me sentis tomber. Comme dans les films sauf que là, c'était la réalité. La musique romantique et les lumières qui se figent sur les protagonistes en moins.

Nos yeux ne se lâchèrent plus, je le sentis se détendre instantanément et moi avec. Mon cerveau se déconnecta sous ses prunelles chocolat, mon pouls s'accéléra sous la douceur de son regard, mon corps tout entier s'enflamma tandis que le buvais, le caressais, le dévorais des yeux. J'aurai pu mourir sous tant de beauté et je serais morte heureuse.

C'est l'idée de mourir, et l'angoisse qui y était liée qui me ramena à la réalité, m'enlevant de ce tourbillon infernal d'émotions.

Je remarquai que nous étions très proches et je me reculais presque inconsciemment. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, des frissons me parcouraient de toute part. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même, comme si ce regard venait de faire basculer ma vie à jamais.

Je secouai ma tête brusquement, le regard fixé au sol, avant de me reprendre et de figer un sourire tendu sur mes lèvres. Les deux autres garçons nous regardaient avec attention, mais sans aucune incompréhension. Comme si le fait que deux inconnus se fixent pendant dix minutes était une chose ordinaire.

– Enchanté Agathe, je suis Seth, me dit le garçon au tee-shirt, et lui c'est Embry.

– Merci de venir m'aider, murmurais-je en me rendant compte que ma voix était cassée.

J'étais, en l'espace de quelques secondes, devenue muette. J'avais l'impression que la seule chose que je parvenais à dire était "Paul" Ce dernier me fixait intensément, son regard me brûlait. Je me reculais instinctivement et tentais d'éviter tout contact avec lui. Puis je plaquais un air enjoué sur mon visage, comme si cela pouvait m'empêcher de penser aux yeux sombres de Paul.

– J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop dérangé ? repris-je.

– Pas du tout Agathe, continua Seth en entrant dans la maison sans même que je l'ai invité à le faire. Embry leva les yeux au ciel et moi-même j'eus envie de rigoler. Je me sentais bizarrement très à l'aise. Ça nous fait plaisir d'aider les demoiselles en détresse.

Je secouais ma tête en refermant la porte d'entrée. J'eus l'impression de m'enfermer moi-même dans une souricière. Paul étant le chat.

– Allez c'est parti, montre-nous ce qu'on doit bouger, s'exclama Seth en me souriant.

– Vous allez y arriver à trois ? Ça ne sera pas trop lourd ? demandais-je en voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas rapporté de diable ou de systèmes de poulies, je n'y connaissais rien mais les meubles anciens en bois me paraissaient relativement imposants.

Pourtant ils rigolèrent comme si je venais de leur raconter une bonne blague. J'haussais un sourcil perplexe en leur indiquant les meubles à déménager.

Ils avaient effectué le tri avec brio, leurs muscles roulaient sous leur peau dorée et les meubles semblaient être des plumes quand je les voyais les soulever. Paul me lançait des regards fréquents qui, s'ils m'embrasaient, me mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise. Tous les trois n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer, ils sortaient les meubles et, comme s'ils voyaient à travers l'autre, savaient quand s'arrêter, quand tourner et quand poser. J'étais très impressionnée par cette cohésion, ils devaient se connaître depuis l'enfance pour être capable de faire ça.

– Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir, dis-je en allant voir le frigo qui, je le savais, était vide, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses et je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là si vite...

– Pas de problème Agathe, fis Seth en me lançant un clin d'œil, de l'eau ça ira très bien.

Seth semblait très à l'aise. Il avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le rendre si heureux. Il avait un débit de parole très impressionnant et c'est lui qui meubla l'essentiel de la conversation, en me parlant de la Push qu'il semblait adorer. Paul continuait de me fixer mais ne prenait pas la parole. Moi non plus. Si, en tournage, j'étais relativement extravertie, une fois sortie des projecteurs et ma perruque enlevée, la vraie Agathe ressortait – timide et mesurée.

– Donc, Agathe, me dit Embry en interrompant le flot de paroles de Seth, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans ce charmant recoin isolé d'Amérique ?

Paul fut tout de suite plus intéressé, attentif.

– J'avais besoin de changement, répondis-je en un haussement d'épaules, je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder sur mes raisons. Je dois passer mon diplôme et il me fallait un endroit calme, j'ai cherché et je suis tombée ici, j'ai vu qu'une maison était à vendre donc j'ai acheté.

– Mais... tu as quel âge ? parla enfin Paul. Je me détournais de son regard de braise, comment pouvait-il me faire ressentir autant de chose avec un simple regard ?

– J'ai vingt ans.

Je jaugeais les garçons du regard, si Seth devait être encore au lycée, Paul devait avoir mon âge.

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de passer de diplôme, ou même d'aller au lycée, riais-je nerveusement, pour des raisons personnelles, du coup j'espère me remettre à niveau et rendre la maison plus habitable, mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Surtout pour les maths.

Seth rigole et les deux autres me regardent, interloqués. Je me doutais qu'il serait dur de rattraper mon retard, surtout pour des cours que je n'avais jamais eu et en posant du carrelage le soir. Mais me plonger dans le travail avait toujours été mon remède. Je n'avais plus la comédie, alors j'allais me mettre dans le cursus universitaire.

– Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, me dit Paul en regardant les autres. Sa voix chantait quand il parlait, je la trouvais tellement mélodieuse.

– On serait ravi de t'aider, pas vrai Paul ? fait Seth en coulant un regard vers le beau brun, son père est architecte donc il connait quelques trucs en bricolage.

Embry et Seth se mettent à ricaner. Je me sens légèrement exclue de leur complicité. C'est quelque chose qui ne m'est jamais arrivée. Depuis mon enfance je suis le centre de l'attention, je n'ai jamais eu de groupe d'amis proche mais je suis constamment entourée et choyée, je n'ai plus qu'à jouer et le reste, on s'en occupe pour moi. C'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur, me sentir exclue et seule, mes angoisses qui pourraient revenir.

Je suis un peu jalouse de leur complicité, de voir qu'ils se comprennent d'un seul regard, qu'ils peuvent communiquer par des gestes tellement ils sont fusionnels. J'aurai voulu avoir des amis, avec qui je voulais parler, sans avoir peur du regard des autres, des amis normaux. Bien sûr Shaun a toujours été là avec moi, mais c'est un ami comédien, je ne peux pas totalement me confier à lui et il est tellement absent, nous ne nous voyons que rarement, en-dehors des tournages.

– Tu as une liste ? reprend Paul.

– Oui, murmurais-je, gênée, en la lui tendant, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller avec la déco, j'ai déjà acheté plein de choses mais ce qui me pose le plus de problème c'est changer le sol, faire les peintures et m'occuper du jardin. Sinon tout le reste a été fait par des ouvriers avant mon arrivée, il ne reste plus que ça et...

– Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Paul me sourit et j'oublie de respirer un instant alors qu'il tend la liste aux deux autres qui sourit d'une manière entendue.

– On va t'aider pour la pose du carrelage et du papier peint, ça sera plié en quelques semaines, reprend-il

– La maison a une surface importante.

– Nous avons quelques amis qui seraient ravis de t'aider, assure Paul en souriant. S'ils sont comme eux, pas étonnant que ça ne prenne que quelques jours. Il faut que ça soit prêt rapidement si tu veux te concentrer sur tes études.

– Kim pourrait l'aider, non ? suggère Embry en prenant son téléphone, c'est la copine de Jared, m'indique-t-il, comme si je connaissais ce _Jared_, elle est très calée et elle pourra te faire réviser je pense.

– Je peux payer, dis-je brusquement avant de voir leurs regards interloqués, je ne veux pas profiter de vous ou de Kim, vous n'allez pas faire ça gratuitement, on ne se connait même pas. Je suis peut-être une tueuse à gage.

Ils éclatent de rire et je me sens un peu gênée, mes joues commençant à rosir.

– Ne t'en fait pas Agathe. Mon prénom entre les lèvres de Paul semble chanter. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais ici on s'entraide, sans contrepartie. Juste un café ça nous ira, ajoute-t-il doucement.

Si doucement que je me demande s'il me drague.

Je ne peux pas. Surtout pas maintenant. Alors j'affiche mon sourire poli de star qui va signer des autographes malgré le décalage horaire et les remercie tous les trois pour leur gentillesse. Pas plus qu'une simple courtoisie. Tout en pensant qu'effectivement, les travaux vont avancer rapidement et que ça me réjouis.


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**_Seekoei_ : je te remercie pour ta review et pour tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira : )**

* * *

**« Paul »**

On arrive dans trente minutes pour décoller la moquette moche.

**« Agathe »**

Parfait à tout à l'heure.

Et merci, encore.

**« Paul »**

Ça nous fait plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle personne à la réserve : )

.

Paul m'avait donné son numéro pour que nous communiquions sur l'avancée des travaux et je me demandais si le « nous » ne renvoyait pas plutôt à lui, personnellement. Les meubles avaient été déposés et j'étais ravie de savoir que la moquette allait bientôt être jetée à la poubelle car elle me sortait par les yeux. Deux jours après le déménagement et mon installation dans cette vaste maison, Paul m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils étaient d'accord pour les travaux et qu'ils viendraient aujourd'hui. J'en étais ravie, pas de revoir Paul, mais de voir la moquette disparaître, bien sûr.

Il fallait encore que je m'inscrive au lycée, qui commençait dans une semaine. J'avais pris contact avec la fameuse Kim qui était ravie de pouvoir m'aider. Elle le serait moins en voyant mon niveau mais Paul m'avait assuré que ça se passerait bien. Je la rencontrais demain. Je n'avais encore déballé aucun carton, préférant attendre que tout le sol soit posé, et je devais faire des courses pour, outre me nourrir et commencer à cuisiner, acheter mes affaires scolaires.

Mon stress commençait à monter. Si Greg m'avait obligé à suivre des cours en plus de mes tournages, je savais que j'étais loin d'être au niveau et que je devrais travailler le double des autres pour espérer avoir mon diplôme. Mais je me sentais prête à le faire. Ça me permettait de ne plus penser au reste.

J'étais contente d'avoir rencontré les garçons, je me sentais moins seule. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien avec Paul qui m'intimidait beaucoup. Je le trouvais très beau mais je ne savais rien de lui. L'attraction que j'avais ressentie pour lui m'étonnait car je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Je me demandais si c'était normal. J'espérais simplement que tout se passe bien et qu'il serait patient, une relation ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais en arrivant ici.

– Salut.

Paul venait de sonner à la porte et j'étais enchantée à l'idée de le revoir. Il me fit un grand sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur. Quand il était là je me sentais tout de suite moins seul. Il était accompagné d'Embry, que j'avais déjà vu.

– Je suis contente de vous voir.

– Nous aussi, allez on va l'enlever cette moquette moche.

– Seth viendra plus tard, m'informa Embry en refermant la porte derrière nous.

– Cool.

– Non tu ne me salis pas, hurlais-je en regardant Paul qui s'approchait de moi avec ses mains sales.

– C'est rien c'est juste de la colle.

– Non tu vas m'abimer. Je vaux trop cher pour toi.

Il rigola avant de m'attraper et de me mettre de la colle dans les cheveux.

– Non... mon brushing, dis-je en hurlant de désespoir. Tu es un... méchant d'abord.

Je lui tirai la langue sous les rires d'Embry en allant me débarbouiller le visage. Les travaux avançaient plutôt bien et j'étais ravie de l'aide que m'apportait les garçons.

– Tu n'es pas gentille non plus.

– Tu ne le mérite pas. Sale type.

– Diva.

– Change de disque.

– Tu es énervante comme fille tu sais ?

– Oui Paul, c'est comme ça qu'on réussit.

Il haussa un sourcil amusé en aidant Embry à décoller la moquette de la cuisine.

– Boudes pas, dis-je en allant vers lui avec ma raclette. Tu es plus beau quand tu souris.

Et il me fit un sourire éclatant alors que je discutais avec lui de ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

.

Seth nous avait rejoint sur la fin, avec son grand sourire et ses kilos de muscles.

– Bonjour visage pâle.

– Tu crains Seth, avait crié Embry en lui lançant un outil qu'il rattrapa sans difficulté.

– Laisse tomber Embry il est jaloux de mon teint de pêche.

Il se courba en deux pour me dire bonjour, dans une exagération totale.

– Arrête le géant, va donc aider tes amis. Au boulot.

Seth ricana en s'exécutant. A quatre nous allions beaucoup plus vite.

– Seth tu peux m'aider ?

– Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

– Tellement de choses, mais je ne veux pas te vexer.

Seth secoua la tête avant de m'aider à décoller mon côté de moquette.

– Les gars on arrive dépêchez-vous, dis-je en montrant que nous avancions plus vite qu'eux.

– Regarde Embry les bébés veulent faire la course.

– Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. On va vous éclater.

A la fin de la journée toute la moquette avait été enlevée, Paul et Embry avaient gagné, allant plus vite que nous mais nous ne leur en voulions pas. Il ne restait plus que le nouveau sol à poser mais ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, selon Paul.

Je leur offris à boire pour les remercier de leur aide.

– Oh tu as d'autre chose que de l'eau, ria Embry en prenant la bière.

– J'ai fait quelques courses...

Ils me regardèrent en haussant les sourcils et je me rendis compte qu'ils commençaient déjà à me connaître un peu.

– Ok, j'ai commandé sur internet et je suis allée à Port Angeles les récupérer.

Paul éclata de rire en trinquant avec moi.

– Tu ne vas pas à la supérette du coin ?

– Tu es fou, il y a plein de gens là-bas.

– Et ?

– Et, non. En plus ils n'ont sans doute pas ma crème visage.

Les garçons hurlèrent de rire avant de reprendre leurs ne comprenais pas grand-chose mais j'essayais de suivre au mieux. Ils parlaient beaucoup de leurs amis communs et je me demandais s'ils se ressemblaient tous autant : une montagne de muscles avec un tatouage tribal sur l'épaule.

– Beau tatouage, dis-je à Paul en désignant son épaule.

– Oh merci. Tu en as ?

– Non, je ne veux pas abimer ma peau, grimaçais-je en frissonnant. Bon les garçons il va falloir que je vous vire de chez moi, je dois voir Kim.

– Ok Kim, tu vas voir elle est adorable.

– Oui mais vous allez nous déconcentrez les hommes des cavernes.

– Moi ? fis Paul, outré, je suis un gentleman.

– Tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire ?

Il me tira la langue.

– Tu es insupportable.

– Oui mais sans moi a vie est un insipide. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu survécu toutes ces années sans moi ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Et il me regarda avec une telle intensité que j'eus envie de l'embrasser, comme s'il se demandait réellement _comment_ il avait pu faire sans moi. Je secouai ma tête en riant, cachant mon trouble. Pas maintenant Agathe c'est trop tôt. Tu ne les connais même pas, tu as déjà oublié ta promesse ?

* * *

– J'ai déjà commencé à réviser deux-trois choses, le lycée m'a fourni une liste du programme. J'ai pris des bouquins mais il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas. Les maths et la méthode de la dissertation notamment.

– Ouah tu es vraiment très bien organisée. Avec un peu de travail tu devrais y arriver.

– Merci Kim, mais je sais que j'ai énormément de choses à rattraper.

– Oui sans doute, mais ça va aller vite, surtout si tu es motivée comme ça.

Kim me lance un sourire éblouissant avant de regarder les livres que Greg m'avait fait parvenir suite à ma commande.

– J'adore l'histoire, indiquais-je en voyant Kim s'arrêter sur le livre déjà stabiloté et gribouillé. Mais j'ai essayé de disserter et je ne sais pas comment faire.

– Agathe, ne panique pas, tu vas y arriver. Je vais t'aider.

– Tu es adorable. Mais je ne veux pas te déranger, et surtout tu dois avoir aussi des cours à réviser.

Elle rigole doucement et me regarde dans les yeux.

– Relax. Souffle Agathe. La première règle c'est de croire en soi. La deuxième c'est le travail et la motivation. Tu vas sans doute avoir des notes très basses au début mais justement tu ne peux que t'améliorer.

– Oh...

– Seth m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais été au lycée et que l'école n'était pas ton truc. Alors oui, tu ne vas pas y arriver du premier coup.

– Mince.

Je soupire un peu, j'espérais pouvoir rattraper mon retard assez facilement mais de toute évidence ça allait être compliqué.

– Tu dois surtout rattraper ton retard dans les matières que tu aimes moins pour ne pas perdre trop de points. Si l'histoire te plaît tu le révises en dernier, comme une récompense. Et avec une bonne méthode tu vas t'en sortir. Mais il faut que tu t'en sorte sur les autres pour espérer avoir ton diplôme.

Je soupirais en prenant le livre de maths entre mes mains.

– D'accord donc, commencer par les maths et finir par l'histoire.

– Tu as quoi en seconde langue ?

– Français, mais je le parle déjà couramment.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

– Tu es française ?

– Euh, non mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé.

– C'est la matière que je déteste le plus, on sera dans la même classe.

– Je pourrais t'aider alors ! m'exclamais-je en frappant dans mes mains. Comme ça je me sentirais moins coupable.

– Oh ça serait génial, souris Kim. Il me faut de très bonnes notes si je veux avoir une bourse pour l'université, c'est pour ça que je travaille beaucoup.

– On va tout faire pour que tu l'obtiennes, affirmais-je avec force.

– Merci Agathe, ça va beaucoup m'aider.

– Oh tu vas plus m'aider mais c'est gentil. Je ne veux surtout pas abuser de toi.

– Non tu vas y arriver je pense, déjà une langue vivante que tu connais, l'histoire qui te plait, il ne te reste pas tant de choses à rattraper. Mais on va s'y mettre maintenant. Il reste deux semaines avant la rentrée, tu peux avancer un peu, au moins pour arriver à suivre les cours.

– Super.

* * *

– Donc Jared est ton copain depuis quand ?

– Ça fait deux ans maintenant, on s'est rencontrés au lycée. J'étais amoureuse de lui mais il m'a remarqué que des années après, quand on s'est retrouvé dans le même cours d'histoire parce qu'il avait besoin d'un rattrapage dans cette matière.

– C'est mignon, assurais-je en regardant mon hamburger avec délice.

J'avais invité Kim dans le petit restaurant du coin pour la remercier de son aide. Nous avions bien avancé, même si je me doutais que ça allait être compliqué, nous commencions à trouver la méthode de travail qui me convenait.

Parfois je ne parlais à Kim qu'en français et elle progressait à une vitesse affolante, cette technique étant la meilleure pour apprendre une langue. Je me demandais si elle avait vraiment des problèmes dans cette matière ou si elle me l'avait dit pour me faire déculpabiliser de l'aide qu'elle m'apportait.

La rentrée était demain et je ne me sentais pas du tout prête.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour la rentrée ? me demanda-t-elle.

– Un peu. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer, comment me comporter.

– Tout va bien se passer.

La positivité de Kim m'aidait beaucoup. Elle était très cultivée et discuter avec elle était agréable. Son amour pour Jared, son copain, était si mignon que j'en fondais, moi qui n'aimais pas les histoires à l'eau de rose. Elle méritait tant d'être heureuse. Toutefois elle ne me parlait que des amis de Jared, que je connaissais de nom par les garçons, et je me demandais si elle avait d'autres amis.

Elle n'avait rien dit quand j'avais désinfecté la table et quand je m'étais lavée les mains avec du liquide hydro alcoolique, les restes d'Ellora n'étaient pas les meilleurs mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Kim devait voir à quel point j'étais perturbée mais continuait à discuter comme si j'étais une personne normale. Ça me touchait beaucoup. On se connaissait depuis deux semaines mais j'étais déjà fortement attachée.

– Oh Kim bonjour, souffla une voix mielleuse, m'enveloppant d'une forte odeur de parfum.

– Amberly tu vas bien ? Je te présente Agathe, une nouvelle à la Push.

Amberly me jeta un coup d'œil et je la vis pâlir instantanément. Je savais que j'avais un fort effet sur les personnes. Je n'étais pas actrice pour rien. J'avais été nommée quatre fois femme la plus belle de Vogue et j'avais un certain sens du style grâce à mon ancien styliste qui venait parfois en plein milieu de la nuit pour me trouver _« la robe parfaite »_ pour un diner romantique.

Amberly ressemblait à toutes les filles des films qui se passaient au lycée : la pimbêche entourée de sa clique qui dénigraient tout le monde. Je m'étonnais que Kim soit amie avec cette personne. Elle avait son sac de marque sur le bras, sa main manucurée relevée et elle passait constamment sa main dans ses cheveux noirs très brillants.

– Amberly, se présenta-t-elle en souriant faussement, d'où viens-tu ?

– Los Angeles, indiquais-je avec réticence mais voulant lui couper le clapet.

– Oh super, je rêve d'y aller. Je vais devenir actrice.

– Super, dis-je sur le même ton, rigolant intérieurement.

Son assurance me laissait pantoise. Je connaissais le milieu et je me dis que jamais elle n'aurait de rôle. Trop surjoué. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce qu'était la réalité du métier, mais je préférais me taire, surtout je ne devais pas griller ma couverture. Elle continua à nous parler mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle n'était pas sincère avec Kim. Et ça m'embêtait énormément qu'elle profite de sa gentillesse.

– Elle est particulière, désamorça Kim quand Amberly fut partie.

– Je ne juge pas. C'est une amie ?

– Une connaissance plutôt.

Kim haussa les épaules et grimaça. Il me semblait bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami à proprement parler. Je sentais que Jared, son copain, l'avait aidé à être plus forte mais qu'elle avait toujours un manque de confiance en elle.

– J'espère que tu me présenteras comme une amie. Si tu en as envie bien sûr.

Son visage s'illumina et je sus que j'avais bien fait. Nous allions bien nous entendre toutes les deux. Peut-être que la Push avait plus à m'apporter que je ne le pensais.

* * *

**« Paul »**

Bon courage pour la rentrée tu vas tout déchirer !

Pas au sens propre : ne déchire rien. Reste assise, souris et ça devrait le faire.

Et personne ne va t'apporter de Chaï Latte même si tu demandes. Tu n'es pas à L.A.

Diva.

;)

**« Agathe »**

Merci pour tes « encouragements ».

Comment tu sais que je prends du Chaï Latte ?

**« Paul »**

Tu as une préparation toute faite, dans tes placards. Je ne savais même pas que ça existait.

**« Agathe »**

Tu fouilles mes placards ?

**« Paul »**

Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

**« Agathe »**

Non, viens quand tu veux.

**« Paul »**

Arrête je vais te prendre au mot.

Allez au lit, petite, demain est un grand jour, ta première rentrée.

**« Agathe »**

Je ne suis pas un bébé )

**« Paul »**

Tu as grandi tellement vite (smiley qui pleure)

**« Agathe »**

Tu me fatigues.

**« Paul »**

Je sais que je te fais beaucoup d'effet, calme tes ardeurs, tu n'es qu'une lycéenne. Je suis un homme moi.

**« Agathe »**

Je suis plus vieille que toi !

**« Paul »**

Peut-être sur le papier, mais moi j'ai fini le lycée. Donc je suis plus vieux.

**« Agathe »**

Tu l'as eu comment ton diplôme ? Dans une pochette surprise ?

**« Paul »**

J'ai soudoyé l'examinateur, quelle question. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

**« Agathe »**

Beaucoup de conneries oui.

Merci de me changer les idées.

**« Paul »**

Tu vas y arriver, les autres sont encore plus paumés que toi. Regarde Seth, tu crois qu'il se fond dans la masse ?

**« Agathe »**

Dans la masse de muscles oui.

**« Paul »**

Va te coucher, tu as trop travaillé. Ça te change, ton cerveau va griller.

**« Agathe »**

Arrête de raconter des bêtises. Je suis blonde, j'ai une excuse.

Bonne nuit : )

* * *

– Oh bonjour visage pâle, me lance Seth en s'installant à côté de moi, laissant ces amis s'installer plus loin.

– Salut géant.

– Content de te voir. Comment ça se passe ?

– Compliqué.

Je soupire fortement.

La rentrée est passée depuis deux jours et c'est même pire que compliqué. Je suis en cours avec Kim dans la plupart des matières, sauf en maths où je suis avec Seth. Si elle a pu m'aider à suivre je me sens larguée.

J'attends le cours de maths mais je suis encore à essayer de comprendre le cours d'histoire d'il y a trois heures. Je me sens pathétique, inutile et très nulle. Je suis dépassée par tout ça et je me demande comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir. Avant c'était un assistant qui me faisait mes devoirs en douce contre quelques heures de breaks. Maintenant c'est moi, et moi seule. Et je ne suis pas la meilleure pour disserter sur la guerre mondiale.

– Je suis paumée, grimaçais-je en coulant un regard vers Seth.

– Comme nous tous, regarde Max, il est complètement à l'ouest tu te débrouilles mieux que lui.

Il me désigna un garçon, installé au fond de la salle qui était constamment à se faire remarquer en cours. Effectivement ses réponses n'étaient pas des plus pertinentes. Mais il avait réussi à passer, il avait donc quelque chose, moi je ne savais pas ce que je valais. Mes professeurs m'avaient toujours surnoté, sans doute grâce à Greg qui les payait copieusement et grâce à mes assistants qui rédigeaient mes devoirs. C'est le fait de m'investir dans une dissertation, de faire des recherches, et d'être notée sur quelque chose que j'avais fait qui me rendait folle. Je trouvais ça pire que tourner un film et attendre les critiques.

– Hum. Oh non pas elle, soupirais-je en voyant Amberly entrer dans la classe, lançant un grand sourire à Seth avant de me voir et de se tendre.

– Bonjour Seth, minaude-t-elle en s'approchant de nous. Salut, dit-elle en me lançant à peine un regard.

– C'est le nouveau sac de Chanel ? l'interrompt une de ses amies dont j'ai oublié le nom qui ne porte aucune trace d'animosité en elle. Elle me désigne mon petit sac de cours, un peu voyant pour l'occasion mais que j'aime particulièrement parce que c'est un cadeau de Shaun pour la fin de notre film. Et qu'il est grand donc je peux y fourrer toutes mes livres.

– Euh oui enfin la saison dernière, ajoutais-je dans un petit sourire, Seth rigolant à côté de moi parce qu'il ne comprend pas que j'aime à ce point les sacs. Il est allé chez moi, il a bien vu que ma collection est affolante.

– Tu n'as pas peur de te le faire voler, on est pas à un défilé de mode ici hein, ricane Amberly en me fixant d'un regard glacial, mais envieux.

– Ce n'est qu'un sac. Si ça te fait envie tu peux t'en acheter un, économise sur le maquillage.

Elle rougit violemment et Seth se retourne vers moi, interloqué par mon ton. Elle part avec ses amies s'installer plus loin. Je ne l'aime pas et elle non plus de toute évidence. Je me doute que je dois être une menace pour elle.

– Ça va ? Elle rigolait tu sais.

– Tu rigoles Seth ? Elle mène tout le monde en bateau, elle ne le fait que par intérêt.

– Hum... répondit-il l'air pas convaincu.

– Tu l'observeras parler à Kim. Je veux dire, vraiment lui parler, et tu comprendras.

Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils, l'air de ne pas y croire. Mais, s'il observe bien, il devrait comprendre pourquoi je ne peux décidément pas la voir.

– Ok...

* * *

– Donc tu es sortie en plein cours ? me demanda Brady en hurlant de rire avec Colin. Ce sont des jeunes du groupe de Seth qui sont, spontanément, venus s'asseoir à mes côtés à la cafétéria alors que j'attendais Seth et Kim.

– Mais oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a collé. Surtout cette vieille chouette avec ses habits de l'an quarante.

Les garçons continuèrent de rigoler alors que je leur racontais mes déboires des premiers jours. J'étais complètement paumée et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Ce n'est pas tant ça qui m'inquiétais que mon avenir dans ce lycée, notamment pour mon diplôme. J'avais énormément de choses à apprendre et ça me faisait très peur. Les profs m'avaient déjà rappelé à l'ordre et je savais que je devais redoubler d'effort pour passer inaperçue.

– Tu es géniale, ajouta Brady en commençant à manger une quantité affolante de nourriture.

– Et toi un goinfre. Tu veux ma part ?

– Tu ne manges pas ?

– Si, mais pas de la bouillie.

– C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a tous les midi chère Agathe, dit Seth en posant son plateau à mes côtés. Fais un effort.

– Je fais des efforts, je dis bonjour à la dame qui sert.

Mon air sérieux entraînant Brady et Colin dans un autre fou rire. Je levais les yeux au ciel en prenant une bouchée de la bouillie, qui n'étais pas fameuse. J'avais posé une serviette sur mes genoux, entraînant encore l'hilarité. J'étais un peu perdue, pour moi c'étaient des comportements normaux. Je ne pouvais pas changer du tout au tout.

– Si je vous gêne vous le dites, je vais m'asseoir à côté du beau gosse là-bas, dis-je d'un ton amusé en désignant un grand blond, en dernière année.

– Dis pas de bêtises visage pâle, mange, intima Seth en me donnant un coup de coude, tellement fort que je pensais avoir un bleu.

– Oh tiens, regarde ce qui se passe, dis-je à Seth en lui indiquant l'entrée de la cafétéria du regard.

On ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait mais Kim et Amberly étaient en pleine conversation.

– Dix dollars qu'elle vient en nous disant qu'elle fait le devoir d'Amberly pour demain.

Mais les garçons étaient fixés sur les deux amies, comme s'ils comprenaient ce qu'elles disaient, ce qui était bien sûr impossible. Seth commença à grogner ce que je trouvais bizarre. Les filles étaient à l'autre bout de la salle, peut-être voyait-il le regard malsain d'Amberly. Je ne comprenais pas comment ils n'avaient pas pu se rendre compte avant de ce qu'elle faisait. Seth se calma instantanément quand Kim s'approcha de nous un sourire aux lèvres.

– Alors Agathe comment ça s'est passé ?

– Euh... bien ? Les garçons te raconteront mieux que moi, je suis un peu à l'ouest, riais-je en désignant Brady et Colin. Et Amberly elle voulait quoi ?

– On se retrouve ce soir pour faire son devoir d'histoire, elle aussi elle est un peu perdue. Le prof va tellement vite.

– Oui c'est sûr.

Je lançais un regard éloquent à Seth en lui indiquant de ne rien faire. Il grimaça mais n'ajouta rien. Se contentant de dire à Kim toutes les bêtises que j'avais pu faire en cours de maths et que j'avais essayé de garder pour moi..

– On va réviser ensemble, d'accord ?

– Kim je ne veux pas abuser tu m'as déjà aidé pas mal...

– Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit et je me sens un peu mal. Est-ce que je suis comme Amberly ?

* * *

– C'est fini ! criais Seth de joie me faisant sursauter.

– Oh mon dieu, merci beaucoup.

– Tu peux m'appeler Seth, ricana-t-il en posant le dernier morceau de carrelage.

Paul et les garçons avaient bien avancés en début de semaine mais c'est Seth qui venait de terminer le sol. J'étais ravie. Enfin j'allais pouvoir installer mes meubles après avoir peint les murs. Ça commençait à ressembler à quelque chose et, seule, je n'aurai pas pu y arriver.

– Merci, à vous tous, vous êtes si gentils.

– On est ravis d'aider un visage pâle en peine, ria-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Après lui avoir donné sa boisson on s'installa dans le canapé. Un peu vieux et qui allait changer bientôt mais suffisant pour débuter.

– Tu es vraiment une drôle de personne, dit Seth en me regardant, perplexe.

– Je sais.

– Tu es à la fois gentille et à la fois tellement...

– Diva ? Paul m'a déjà dit ça. Je ne sais juste pas comment être normale.

– Voilà ça c'est typiquement une remarque de princesse.

Il riait mais j'espérais ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi et surtout que nous pourrions rester ami. Mais je craignais qu'avec mon caractère je ne fasse qu'éloigner les autres de moi. Je ne cherche pas à être différente, je le suis, et j'ai peur qu'on ne m'accepte pas comme ça. Car je ne pourrais pas changer de comportement du jour au lendemain.

– Je suis désolée, je suis parfois un peu comme ça mais j'essaie de m'améliorer, et je t'apprécie beaucoup donc...

– C'est réciproque. Je te trouve rafraichissante, tu changes des autres.

– Euh... merci ?

– Si c'est un compliment. Tu as une vraie personnalité. Tu me fais rire et c'est rare venant d'une fille.

– Contente de voir que tu aimes te moquer de moi.

Il me tire la langue avant d'allumer la télé sur une émission de téléréalité.

– Je ressemble à cette fille, dis-je soudainement en voyant une fille refuser de passer l'aspirateur pour ne pas abimer sa manucure. Je ne sais même pas faire mes courses.

– Mais non ?

– Si... soupirais-je en me détournant du regard de Seth. Je pensais que ça serait facile mais je suis perdue. Et tout le monde va me détester.

– Personne ne peut te détester... Enfin, Amberly si. Mais elle est jalouse.

– Jalouse de quoi ? J'arrive dans un lycée, je me prends quatre heures de colles, je ne comprends rien en cours et j'ai l'impression d'être une vraie diva.

– Un peu, nuance Seth en souriant, mais tu peux t'améliorer. Et personne ne va s'y attendre. Les autres ne le voient peut-être pas, mais tu t'acharnes sur les cours, tu es gentille avec Kim alors que, je pense, elle n'a pas d'autres amis à part nous. Peut-être que ce n'est pas très réussi mais tu as le mérite d'essayer. Et ça peu de personnes peuvent le dire.

– Hum... si tu le dis.

– Mais oui regarde toi tu nous as aidé à rénover une maison, je veux dire tu ne sais pas faire de pâtes à l'eau mais tu fais huit heures de travaux sans te plaindre. Tu es une battante. Les autres ne le voient pas encore, mais tu as beaucoup à leur apporter.

– Tu me trouves vraiment gentille ? murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

– Tu n'as retenu que ça ?

– C'est juste que ce n'est pas un compliment que j'ai eu l'habitude d'entendre.

– Oui, tu es gentille. Tu es la seule à avoir compris qu'Amberly se servait de Kim.

– Oui mais je n'y fais rien. Parce que je considère que tant que ça ne m'arrive pas tout va bien pour moi. Donc je suis un peu lâche aussi.

– Peut-être mais un jour tu vas exploser. Parce que tu tiens à elle-même si tu ne la connais pas. Et tu détestes l'injustice.

– Mais je suis une diva.

– Mais tu es une diva qui veut qu'on lui serve son homard chaque midi. Tout le monde à ses défauts.

– C'est quoi le tien ?

– Moi je suis parfait. Désolé mais c'est une personne dans le monde qui est comme ça.

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant et je lui tape l'épaule.

– N'importe quoi. Tu as l'air d'être proche de tes amis, tu parles souvent de _Jacob ?_

– Oui on est très proches, on a presque grandi ensemble. Mais arrêtons de parler de ma merveilleuse personne. On fait nos devoirs et je pars patro... chez moi, voir ma mère, dit-il en souriant.

– Allez... plongeons-nous dans les délices des équations. Je suis si impatiente, ironisais-je.


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire qui me tient énormément à coeur puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a des années avant de l'abandonner et de la reprendre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi.**

**J'ai terminé de l'écrire. Il y a dix chapitres et un épilogue. Je vais donc poster un chapitre chaque jour.**

**Dans cette histoire il faut noter que tout est comme dans le livre à l'exception de Paul qui ne s'est pas imprégné de Rachel et de Kim et Jared qui n'ont pas le même âge (Jared est ici plus âgé, Kim étant toujours au lycée avec Seth).**

**_Maloucaz_ : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira : ) **

**.**

**Je dois vous informer de ce que, ce chapitre et d'autres par la suite, peuvent choquer certains et/ou peuvent être inappropriés pour un jeune lecteur, notamment des scènes relatives à de l'anorexie. Si vous-même ou l'un de vos proches avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à appeler les numéros d'urgence.**

**.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

– Et là tu peux terminer par une petite citation si tu en as une. Il faut que tu répondes à la question rapidement sans trop t'étendre et ensuite tu peux aller plus loin, ouvrir sur un autre sujet. Tu as compris ?

– Tu expliques tellement bien, murmurais-je à Kim.

J'avais tout compris, encore une fois grâce à elle.

J'avais travaillé sur ma dissertation tout le week-end et Kim avait accepté de me la corriger. Ce n'était pas brillant mais elle avait été très pédagogue pour me montrer ce qui n'allait pas dans ma réflexion.

– On va faire une pause, il est déjà treize heures, m'indique Kim en s'étirant tel un chat. Je vais faire un repas chez Sam tu viens avec moi ?

– Sam c'est... ?

– Il sort avec Emilie c'est un pote de Jared et Paul.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je me demande si tout le monde est au courant que Paul m'intéresse. Comment peuvent-ils se passer le mot aussi rapidement ?

– Ils sont nombreux mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Ne t'inquiète pas viens, ajoute-t-elle en voyant mon air paniqué.

* * *

J'ai accepté la proposition de Kim mais je ne me sens pas sereine. Il y a effectivement beaucoup de monde et ça m'inquiète un peu. Que des garçons, immenses, baraqués, le regard assez dur comme s'ils avaient déjà vécu la guerre. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas côtoyé des personnes normales que j'ai peur de faire un faux-pas. Ma couverture ne doit pas sauter. Je me rassure en me disant qu'ici je ne devrais pas être reconnue et que je n'ai qu'une vie. Je dois en profiter pour discuter avec des gens et me faire des amis.

– Bonjour Agathe. Je suis Sam.

Sam est si grand que j'ai du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il se présente comme le grand frère de tout le monde et me désigne du doigt toutes les personnes qui sont présentes chez lui. Je suis impressionnée par tout ce petit monde mais aussi par l'autorité que dégage Sam. Il est impressionnant de muscles et de gentillesse. Il m'introduit à Emilie, sa compagne, qui le regarde avec tant d'amour que ça paraît indécent et que j'oublie même de regarder ses cicatrices. Elle commence à discuter avec moi de mon emménagement et je lui parle des travaux avec passion, c'est une activité qui me détend, étrangement.

– Oh la nouvelle, murmure un autre garçon qui vient vers nous avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague. Agathe c'est ça ?

Le garçon est plus petit que Sam mais me regarde d'un air franc.

– Hum je crois que je suis condamnée à être reconnue partout où je vais. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Mes habits qui ne sont pas adaptés à la pluie ?

– La blondeur je dirais. Jared, enchanté, dit le géant en me souriant gentiment.

– Le copain de Kim ?

– Exactement, où est la femme de ma vie ?

Kim arrive, les joues rouges. Instinctivement elle prend la main de Jared sans même la regarder, comme si elle savait déjà qu'il lui tendrait sa main. Tout le monde ici semble amoureux et ça me donne légèrement envie de vomir.

– Tu as de la chance Jared, garde-là aussi longtemps que tu peux.

– J'y compte bien.

Il me sourit sincèrement ravi, Kim aussi semble étonnée, mais elle me rend mon sourire. Elle m'a tellement aidé. Je détourner la tête pour regarder tout le petit monde qui est chez Sam quand je vois quelqu'un que je connais.

– Oh, veuillez m'excuser j'ai vu quelqu'un que je...

– Paul ? demande Sam en rigolant avec Jared.

Je sens leurs regards surpris quand je vais vers une femme et que je cris son nom.

– Leah ! criais-je en voyant la jeune femme brune qui m'avait tant aidé au magasin de bricolage, qui discutait avec Paul.

Je me rendis compte que j'interrompais quelque chose car ils se détendirent en me voyant arriver. Ils se disputaient, donc. Etaient-ils en couple ? Mon cœur se serra malgré moi.

– Agathe, murmura Paul en écarquillant les yeux, tu es venue ?

– Oui je suis là Paul, bonjour à toi, riais-je avant de me tourner vers Leah. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les garçons.

– Et si, malheureusement, comment se passent les travaux la bricoleuse ? Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui avait racheté la maison avant de voir le bon de commande que tu avais signé, je me suis dit qu'on se reverrait bien assez tôt.

Paul la fixa bouche bée. Il semblait presque étonné de voir Leah si, enjouée ? En tout cas elle semblait ravie de me voir et m'entraîna par le bras pour me présenter à quelques personnes. Je sentis les regards de plusieurs garçons nous suivre et je me dis qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser avec Leah.

– Agatheee ! hurla Seth, si fort que je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il m'appelait. Oh tu as fait connaissance avec ma sœur, me dit-il en parlant plus doucement après un coup d'œil glacial de Leah.

– C'est ta sœur ? m'exclamais-je en les regardant avec de voir, effectivement, leurs ressemblances. Mon dieu maintenant je sais d'où tu tiens ton charme.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et Leah me regarda comme si elle ne me croyait pas. C'était pourtant une jeune femme très belle qui, avec un peu de confiance, pourrait être très sexy.

Je remarquais qu'un autre garçon suivait Seth que je ne connaissais pas, sur ses épaules une fillette qu'il laissa partir en la regardant avec amour. Peut-être était-ce sa sœur.

– Agathe, enchantée, dis-je en tendant ma main vers le garçon, tu dois être Jacob ? Seth te voue une admiration sans borne.

– Merci Agathe, ravi de rencontrer la nouvelle attraction de la Push.

Sa voix grave et mature me donna des frissons. A l'instar de Sam, il avait l'étoffe d'un chef guerrier, prêt à soulever des montagnes pour sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Je rigolais tranquillement avec Jacob de la petite Nessie qui était tellement touchante, m'expliquant que sa mère la lui laissait volontiers pour passer des soirées en amoureux, quand je vis Paul qui nous regardais avec de la colère. Il repoussa violemment Jared qui venait vers lui, commençant à trembler de rage.

Je voulu de suite le rassurer pour lui dire que je ne faisais rien avec Jacob, et ça me fit peur. J'agitais ma main vers lui avec un sourire, qui sembla le tranquilliser mais ça me mis mal à l'aise. Pourquoi étais-je comme cela avec lui ? On ne se connaissait pas, je ne lui devais rien.

Et, si je voulais draguer Jacob, après tout, rien ne m'en empêchait. Je perdis un peu le fil de la conversation et mon cœur se mis à battre fortement. Parce que je me sentais dépendante, et la dépendance c'est le mal pour moi. Je m'accroche à des choses pour me rassurer, pour ne plus être seule, mais je ne veux plus être cette fille. Je veux être libre et ne pas devoir donner de comptes à quelqu'un, c'est pour cela que je suis venue ici.

Je m'excusais auprès de Jacob. Je savais ce qu'il me fallait pour que je reprenne le contrôle. Pour me sentir bien à nouveau et échapper à Paul et ses beaux yeux et à mon envie de me mettre avec lui pour l'éternité. Ce n'était pas sain. Au centre ils m'avaient appris à reconnaître une addiction et clairement Paul en était une. Une dangereuse et terriblement attirante addiction contre laquelle je devais faire face et lutter. Et pour cela je n'avais qu'un seul moyen.

Je devais vomir.

Sam m'avait indiqué le chemin des toilettes quand je lui avais demandé avec mon sourire de circonstance. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'il venait de me donner accès à ma plus grande addiction. Une addiction que je pouvais contrôler et qui ne me tromperais jamais, contrairement aux gens dans lesquels je ne pouvais pas croire. Je ne voulais plus être seule mais je repoussais tout le monde parce que ça me faisait peur. Vomir m'apportait cette sensation de plénitude, de bonheur.

Je l'avais découverte dans _Paradise Beach_, le film oscarisé où ma performance de jeune anorexique avait fait pleurer Oprah. J'avais tenu à effectuer toutes les scènes moi-même. J'avais perdu vingt kilos, ce qui m'avait valu un oscar. Mais j'avais découvert que derrière cette perte de poids qui attirait les jeunes femmes il y avait autre chose pour moi, le plaisir, le contrôle. Et c'est ça qui m'attirait. Je m'étais assurée de manger assez pour que ça ne se remarque pas. Seul vomir m'importait, m'éloigner de mes problèmes l'espace d'un instant. Ce n'était pas grave, vomir était naturel, je n'évacuais pas le trop plein de nourriture mais d'émotions. Je ne pouvais pas me faire du mal, physiquement, alors je m'en faisais mentalement.

Puis je me souvins quand Greg m'avait découverte, vomissant mes tripes dans mon splendide appartement de New-York. De son ultimatum, de ma gêne, du centre et de la compréhension de ce qu'est une maladie psychologique. Et tout ça me heurta de plein fouet et je me dis que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas à Greg. Je cherchais mon téléphone pour l'appeler, prévenir quelqu'un, me faire interner, quand je heurtais quelqu'un.

Seth. Qui souriait de toutes ses dents, prêt à me raconter une blague.

Il dû voir mon regard paniqué, ma peur, puisqu'il cessa tout de suite de rire et me pris par les épaules pour me contenir.

Je me souviens de ce que m'avais dit mon psy, comme quoi parler est important, trouver de la famille, des amis qui peuvent nous écouter. Parce que si on ne peut plus se sauver, d'autres peuvent le faire en croyant en nous. Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse, c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié. Alors je décidais d'accorder cette amitié à Seth qui, avec ses sourires, me faisait me sentir bien. Une sensation que je n'avais jamais éprouvée, en termes d'amitié. Je ne ressentais aucune attirance pour Seth et ça me fit du bien de me dire que je me sentais bien et que je n'avais pas besoin de lui plaire. C'était ça les amis, ils vous acceptent comme on est, à ce que l'on m'a dit. Seth allait devoir choisir s'il voulait être mon ami.

– Seth, je... ma voix trembla légèrement, parce que jamais je n'avais dit ça à haute voix à quelqu'un, jamais je n'avais estimé que quelqu'un pourrait être un ami, véritable, à qui me confier. Même au centre je n'avais pas parlé de mes crises, juste de mon mal-être.

– Je te trouve très attachant, repris-je alors qu'il me regarde sans rien dire et doit me prendre pour une folle, et je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque, mais tu es pour le moment ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami. Je n'en ai jamais eu tu sais. Je ne suis jamais allée au lycée et tous ceux qui m'ont côtoyé y avaient un intérêt, alors je ne sais pas comment faire, mais je suis malade. Quand je me sens seule, ce qui arrive très souvent puisque je n'ai personne. Et là j'ai peur parce que Paul m'attire et que pour vous tout cela semble normal mais que moi ça me fait flipper parce que tous les gens que je connais m'ont utilisé. Alors je me fais vomir quand je ne suis pas bien. Et là j'ai terriblement envie, mais je ne dois pas le faire, parce que j'ai promis. J'ai besoin d'un ami qui m'empêche et je sais que c'est sûrement trop te demander mais...

Il m'interrompt en prenant ma main et en me faisant un sourire complice à faire tomber le cœur.

– Je suis ton homme.

Il me prend par les épaules et je le suis sans rien dire. Je crois qu'il dit à Sam que je ne suis pas bien et qu'il va me raccompagner car c'est assez loin. Je ne croise pas Paul, mais mon regard est fixé sur le sol je ne sais pas s'il sait que je pars.

Je sens que Leah vient mais que Seth lui a lancé un regard qui l'a découragé de venir parce qu'elle n'insiste pas et me dit de l'appeler, pour une soirée fille, et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Est-ce ici, dans ce trou paumé et sans ma célébrité, que j'aurais trouvé des gens qui s'occupent de _moi_ et pourraient être mes amis ? Je n'ose pas y croire, alors je compte jusqu'à mille avant que l'on arrive à la maison, parce que j'ai trop peur d'espérer. J'attends encore le moment où tout va se retourner contre moi. Où ils vont me faire du mal.

Seth me regarde, inquiet mais sans pitié, tout ce que j'espérais venant de lui. On ne se connait que depuis quelques semaines et la proximité que nous entretenons me fait peur, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un et j'ai besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas rester seule. La psy du centre me l'a bien fait comprendre : trouvez quelqu'un, m'a-t-elle dit, n'importe qui. Il m'amène jusqu'au canapé et va me chercher un chocolat chaud. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que j'aimais ça mais le goût sucré de la boisson et le côté enveloppant me réconforte immédiatement.

– Je ne peux pas tout te raconter, je commence en regardant loin devant moi, le regard vide, la vie que j'ai vécu a fait que j'ai été seule toute ma vie. Mes parents ne se sont jamais occupé de moi et puis il y a eu... tout _ça_, continuais-je en faisant référence au premier film dans lequel j'ai tourné, aux premières photos des magazines, aux premiers amours, sans pouvoir le dire à Seth pour préserver ma couverture. Et je me suis toujours sentie seule. J'ai un ami, Shaun, mais avec nos emplois du temps on ne se voit jamais et c'est difficile de me confier tellement on m'a fait du mal. Même avec Greg... continuais-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter et sans regarder si Seth comprend un mot de ce que je raconte. Je suis seule quand je rentre chez moi. J'ai eu des copains mais quelques semaines, puis on s'éloignait. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'ouvrir, personne ne savait que ça n'allait pas, que j'avais ce vide en moi. Il y a eu ce film... et j'ai commencé à me faire vomir. Parce que je voulais faire comme elle, me faire du mal et reprendre le contrôle. Me faire vomir c'était la seule chose que je faisais où je me sentais vivante. Ça me détendait tellement. Je n'ai pas de passion, je ne pouvais rien faire le soir à part sortir. Et j'ai continué et j'ai commencé à devenir dangereuse pour moi et les autres. C'est Greg qui m'a emmené dans le centre. Ça a duré deux mois où j'ai compris que ça n'allait pas pour moi, que j'étais vraiment malade. Il m'a sauvé la vie en m'enlevant de ma vie.

Je regarde Seth les yeux brillants de larmes.

– J'allais mieux en sortant et j'ai décidé de venir ici, loin de tout ce que je connaissais pour prendre un nouveau départ, et reprendre mes études, continuais-je. Parce que j'avais besoin de concret. Mais même ici je suis seule. Et Paul... mon dieu tu as vu comment il me regarde ou c'est moi ? Il acquiesce et je continue sur ma lancée. J'adore séduire, j'aime les hommes et j'aime son regard mais je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi... c'est une addiction, je ne peux pas me reposer sur un homme comme ça. Je suis tellement attirée mais il faut que je pense à moi, avant tout... Et je suis là à te parler ça me fait peur mais en même temps tu es la seule personne en laquelle j'ai assez confiance. Mais je ne te connais pas, dis-je en commençant rigoler nerveusement, tu vas me prendre pour une folle, on est même pas amis, je suis folle. Je dois retourner dans le centre. Tu vas tout découvrir et ma vie va être ruinée... Ils ne vont pas me rater... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je dois faire ou qui croire...

Ma voix s'étrangle dans mon monologue et j'oublie Seth en me dirigeant vers les toilettes. Seth me retient et je me débats, je hurle, je pleure. Mais il me retient, il me tient, il me compresse comme un enfant pour que je me calme. J'évacue tout, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger, ne plus pouvoir pleurer et juste sangloter contre lui. Il est tellement chaud. Il me berce et me caresse les cheveux.

– Ça va aller Agathe, tu vas t'en sortir, je vais t'aider. Tu n'es plus seule, on est une grande famille ici et ils vont t'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il faut juste que tu nous laisses entrer. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles, même si je n'ai pas tout compris, mais on va t'aider. Et Paul n'est pas une addiction, mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Il va te sauver, il faut juste que tu lui laisses de la place. Laisse-nous une chance.

* * *

– Tu es sûre que tu sais utiliser le four ? me demande Leah très dubitative quand je tente de mettre le saumon dans le four.

– Euh, non. Je n'ai jamais cuisiné.

– Jamais ? Tu as déjà fait des pâtes quand même, non ?

– Martha ma cuisinière faisait mes pâtes.

Je la regarde interloquée, ce n'est pas classique d'avoir quelqu'un qui fait à manger ?

– Ok, pousse-toi.

Leah soupire en se moquant avant de s'occuper de la préparation du repas. Elle prend le temps de m'expliquer comme tout cela fonctionne et comment faire des repas simples, et savoir quoi acheter au supermarché. Je suis un peu perdue mais je note tout ce qu'elle me dit pour en tirer des enseignements.

– Tu ne viens vraiment pas du même monde, me dit-elle sans aucune trace d'ironie. Avec juste un questionnement.

Je suis ravie qu'elle soit venue, j'avais récupéré son numéro par Seth et lui avais proposé une petite soirée entre fille. Je voulais un peu creuser parce que je la trouvais adorable mais le regard que Paul lui avait porté m'intriguais. Et je voulais en savoir plus. Et j'avais surtout eu le temps de remarquer hier les regards que lui portaient les garçons du groupe, un peu moqueur et ça me faisait de la peine.

Leah elle-même semblait triste, du moins quand elle n'était pas avec moi, mais de loin je l'avais vu être triste et renfermée. Elle semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur et n'avoir personne à qui se confier. Un peu comme moi, je me retrouvais en elle. Et je devais savoir pourquoi elle était comme ça, car quand elle était avec moi c'était une autre personne, une personne qui méritait de s'épanouir beaucoup plus.

– C'est compliqué.

– Oui je vois. Pas la même éducation ?

– Oui, on a toujours tout fait pour moi, vraiment tout. C'est la première fois que je suis seule depuis que j'ai dix ans.

– Ça va tu te débrouilles très bien, regarde les garçons certains sont encore pire que toi et pourtant ils n'ont pas ton excuse, rigole-t-elle en me souriant gentiment.

Elle semblait si heureuse avec moi que ça me faisait plaisir. Je l'appréciais énormément, elle était très intéressante, avait beaucoup de conversation et pouvait être très drôle quand elle s'y mettait.

– Et là, il s'étale par terre, hurla-t-elle de rire en finissant son histoire.

– Oh mon dieu je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, rigolais-je, m'essuyant des larmes de rire qui avaient coulé de mes yeux. Je ne verrais plus Seth de la même manière.

– Il va me tuer quand il va savoir que je t'ai raconté tout ça.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire tant j'imaginais le petit Seth faisait des bêtises, rattrapées en catastrophe par la grande sœur Leah.

– Je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça depuis des années, dit-elle après avoir repris contenance.

– Je dois t'avouer que c'est pareil pour moi.

Je lui souris sincèrement, je n'avais pas l'occasion de beaucoup sortir et d'avoir des amies de mon âge, rigoler ne m'étais pas accordé en tournage et ce n'étaient que des rires nerveux. Pas un gros fou rire avec une amie. Ma première amie.

– C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas liée avec les autres filles du groupe ou même les garçons, dis-je avec prudence, ne voulant pas la vexer.

– Oui... tu sais c'est compliqué pour moi d'être avec eux. Mais je suis obligée d'être avec eux tout le temps.

– Obligée ?

– Oui comme un genre de travail.

Je comprends sans comprendre parce que tout cela est bien mystérieux mais je sais aussi ce que c'est, devoir rester sur un tournage jusqu'au bout alors que le réalisateur nous pousse à bout, avec la fatigue, l'angoisse et la pression qui est sur les épaules d'une jeune fille de mon âge. La peur de ne pas être parfaite mais l'obligation de continuer, de garder la tête froide par peur d'être virée. La sensation du devoir à accomplir. C'est difficile à vivre. Et je comprends que ça la pèse, si elle ressent la même chose que j'ai déjà ressentie.

– Depuis un an je suis beaucoup plus avec Jacob, Embry et Seth, et ça fait vraiment du bien.

– Pourquoi ? Qui te pose problème ?

– Sam.

Je vacille sur mes talons hauts. Sam ? Si je m'attendais à ça... maintenant je comprends mieux parce qu'elle lui jette toujours des regards désespérés, de ce que j'ai pu voir. Mais je pensais qu'elle avait un problème avec Paul.

– Sam ? Je pensais que c'était avec Paul !

– Paul ? répète-t-elle étonnée, pourquoi Paul ?

– Hier à la soirée je vous ai vu vous disputer alors je me suis dit que peut-être... vous aviez été proches ou...

– Oh, soupire-t-elle avec un petit sourire, tu veux juste savoir si Paul est célibataire en fait ? Elle me fait un clin d'œil amusé et je comprends qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Non, Paul et moi on discutait à propos de boulot en fait.

– D'accord... pardon, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai invité juste pour ça, je suis très attachée à toi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, reprend-elle en élaguant de la main mes excuses, Sam et moi on était ensemble. Puis il m'a quitté pour Emilie.

– Mais non ? m'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux, je ne voyais pas Emilie en briseuse de couple.

– Emilie est ma cousine en plus, dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

– Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Et Sam ? J'hallucine !

– Ils ont eu un coup de foudre. Sam s'en est voulu et Emilie a refusé de le voir pendant des mois avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Ils ne voulaient pas me faire du mal, ils sont juste heureux ensemble. Mais c'est difficile à vivre. Je leur souhaite du bonheur mais en même temps ça me rend si triste. Et les garçons ne comprennent pas, ils pensent que je devrais passer à autre chose mais pour le moment c'est juste difficile.

– Oh mon dieu tu es passée par tellement d'épreuves. Tu es si courageuse ! m'exclamais-je en la regardant d'un nouvel œil. Ce n'était juste pas le mec pour toi. Attends je dois avoir un truc ici...

Je monte sur une chaise pour attraper une bouteille d'alcool bien cachée, pour les _– occasions spéciales »_ m'a dit Shaun.

– C'est le moment de boire pour oublier.

– Agathe, tu es une vraie amie. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne me regarde pas avec pitié.

– Avec pitié non, avec de la tristesse oui, alors on boit pour oublier tout ça.

– Aux ex qui nous pourrissent la vie, dit-elle avec un sourire si joyeux que ça me touche.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ma pitié parce que, moi-même, je n'aimerais pas que l'on me regarde comme ça en connaissant ma vie. Je lutte contre la pitié alors non, je ne lui ferais pas voir ça. Juste de l'amusement et de l'amitié.

– A la normalité ! ajoutais-je en trinquant contre son verre et en avalant mon verre cul sec.

* * *

– Allez Embry du nerf ! criais-je en le voyant trainer, son pinceau à la main. Il se retourna vers moi en me tirant la langue, amusé.

– Oui chef ! répondit-il la main sur la tempe.

Les travaux avaient bien avancés. Il ne restait plus que les peintures, l'installation des nouveaux meubles et le petit jardin à replanter.

Embry, Jacob et Quil avaient accepté de me venir en aide pour les peintures. Paul travaillait de ce que j'avais compris mais j'avais fait mon regard le plus suppliant à Jacob que j'appréciais beaucoup. Ils étaient ravis de m'aider mais ils étaient très dissipés. Nous avions bien avancé et même s'il nous faudrait encore quelques jours de travaux, les pièces principales avaient été repeintes. Ça aidait d'avoir trois mecs immenses pour repeindre les plafonds.

Je commençais à me sentir chez moi ici. J'avais décidé de repeindre tous les murs du salon en blanc, sauf le mur de la cuisine ouverte dans un bleu indigo magnifique. Les autres pièces étaient blanches, sauf ma chambre peinte dans un joli rose poudré qui avait fait mourir de rire Embry, le rigolo de la bande.

Je pouvais à présent dormir dans ma chambre et j'étais contente de voir le bout des travaux afin d'installer toute ma décoration pour en faire une maison digne d'un magazine de déco.

– Alors, commençais-je en peignant un meuble que j'avais décidé de garder, une jolie commode en bois qui, avec un peu de rafraichissement, serait parfaite pour y poser des plats, Paul travaille dans quoi ? Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas venir aujourd'hui pour ça... Et il m'a dit qu'il travaillait dans la sécurité mais il est resté vague.

– Et bien, commence Embry en passant sa main sur sa nuque, gêné, il dans la sécurité oui, il s'occupe de la Push en quelque sorte, il s'assure qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.

– Oh super, dis-je en voyant que tous éludaient la question. Sans doute y avait-il quelque chose à creuser.

– Pourquoi tu poses cette question, il t'intéresse ? me demande Jacob d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes.

– Quoi ? Oh c'est un ami.

Je rougis violemment mais préfère changer de sujet. J'enclenche une musique qui s'amplifie via l'enceinte et je me mets à danser en peignant une commode que je veux absolument garder tant elle est belle.

– Oh, pardon, ça vous dérange ? demandais-je en les voyant me regarder, les yeux fixés sur moi.

– Non pas du tout, tu es très joyeuse comme fille.

Venant d'Embry, je me dis que ça doit être un compliment.

– C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Leah, se moque Quil en continuant de peindre. Embry ricane et même Jacob esquisse un sourire.

– Laissez Leah tranquille elle est cool.

– Cool sérieux ?

– Arrêtez de vous moquez, elle est seule parmi une bande de goujats.

Je hausse le ton et les foudroient du regard.

– Franchement c'est pas cool de votre part. Je pensais que vous étiez tous sympas mais vous avez vu comment vous la mettez à l'écart ?

– Elle se met à l'écart toute seule.

– Et alors ? Toi Embry quand tu as fait la tête parce que Brady t'avait piqué un short, on est venu te voir non ?

Je fais référence à leur bataille la semaine dernière quand nous étions chez Sam.

– Elle, c'est pire qu'un short volé, repris-je elle s'est fait larguer par un mec qui s'est mis en couple avec Sam. Non, je ne juge pas, dis-je en interrompant Jacob qui commence à parler, je comprends ils sont amoureux mais acceptez que Leah ait du mal à y faire face. Et avec vous tous qui n'arrêtez pas de vous moquer et de la traiter comme un garçon ou comme si elle était moche forcément ça n'aide pas pour avoir confiance et retrouver quelqu'un. Donc soyez gentils. S'il vous plait, ajoutais-je en pointant mon pinceau sur eux, avec un air menaçant.

Ils acquiescent sans rien dire et retournent à leur boulot. Je me demande ce qu'ils pensent de moi : une fille un peu paumée, assez riche pour acheter une maison qui ne sait pas se comporter normalement et qui défend la fille la plus malheureuse de la Push que personne ne semble apprécier à sa juste valeur. J'espère que nos rapports resteront cordiaux car les trois garçons sont adorables.

– Et toi Embry, toujours pas de copines ?

Je reprends la conversation en lui jetant un petit regard en coin. J'ai bien vu que la relation de Jacob et Quil avec les petites Nessie et Claire est particulière. Ça me dépasse et je trouve que leurs relations sont très spéciales mais je suis intéressée à l'idée de savoir si Embry a une petite copine en vue.

– Pourquoi je te plais ?

– Non tu es trop jeune pour moi.

– Oh tu préfères les vieux ?

– Non les mecs plus virils.

– Comme Paul ?

– Exactement, toi tu es un bébé, comme Seth.

Jacob et Quil ricanent dans leur coin. Ils semblent oublier qu'ils ont le même âge. Un peu plus vieux que Seth mais tout de même plus jeunes que moi.

– Je suis une vieille moi tu sais.

– Ce n'est pas contagieux ? s'exclame Embry en me regardant à la dérobée.

– Ça dépend, ta connerie elle s'attrape aussi ?

– Haha, trop drôle.

Embry lutte pour ne pas sourire aussi, Jacob et Quil rigolèrent à n'en plus pouvoir.

– On est contents que tu fasses partie de la bande, me dit Jacob après quelques coups de peinture.

– C'est vrai ? Je fais partie de la bande ?

Jacob me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

– Tu viens presque tous les jours nous voir, forcément que tu fais partie de la bande. On est ravis de voir de nouvelles personnes à la Push et tout le monde t'adore.

– Oh, je ne savais pas... C'est gentil, merci, je vous apprécie beaucoup aussi.

Je rosis dans mon coin. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pensaient ça de moi.

– Et Paul ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire en le voyant reprendre la peinture, alors que je m'approche près de Jacob pour éviter que les autres ne m'entendent même si je suis sûre qu'ils ne ratent rien de notre conversation, tu penses qu'il m'aime bien ?

– Tu vas devoir lui demander, me dit Jacob dans un sourire contraint. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, je peux juste parler pour moi. Et je peux te dire que vraiment _tout le monde_ t'adore.

Il me lance un regard entendu et continue la peinture. Je suis presque autant perdu qu'avant. Est-ce que Paul m'aime bien ? Et est-ce que je veux qu'il m'aime bien ? Je ne sais déjà pas qui je suis réellement, comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? Et qui aimerait-il ? Moi, Agathe, ou les derniers morceaux d'Ellora qu'il reste en moi ?

Je reprends la peinture pour éviter de penser. Je voudrais juste ne plus me prendre la tête, que ça se passe sans que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je sais juste que ce n'est pas le moment. J'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à cette vie qui est désormais la mienne et savoir réellement qui je suis. Sans savoir que je peux juste donner mon nom pour qu'un garçon tombe à mes pieds. Juste que Paul m'apprécie comme je suis, pour qui je suis, et me demande à sortir avec lui, comme une personne normale, ce que j'aspire à être.

– Je t'emmène Agathe ? On va chez Sam, m'indique Embry alors qu'ils viennent juste de finir les peintures du salon.

Il ne restera que la deuxième chambre et la buanderie et, enfin, je pourrais aménager mon petit coin à moi.

– Je ne veux pas déranger, indiquais-je avant de sourire en voyant l'air exaspéré de Jacob.

Je m'approchais du camion et je fis la chose la plus stupide que je n'avais jamais faite ici. J'attendis devant la porte. Les garçons m'attendaient et je rougis violemment en comprenant qu'ils ne m'ouvriraient pas la porte, parce que ce n'étaient pas des conducteurs de limousine, ce n'étaient pas mes gardes du corps. C'était des égaux qui n'ouvraient pas les portes.

– Pardon, murmurais-je, j'étais dans mes pensées.

– Pas de soucis.

Jacob me regarde d'un air suspicieux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il commence à se poser des questions. Même si je me sens bien avec eux, ma couverture ne doit pas être dévoilée, c'est trop important pour moi, pour ma sécurité. Je me suis promis de ne rien dire à personne.

Et s'ils changeaient d'avis sur moi après savoir qui je suis réellement ? Je ne le supporterais pas. La seule chose qui me retient ici c'est de me dire que je suis en sécurité, je ne peux pas compromettre ça, aussi gentils soient-ils. J'ai encore besoin de mon jardin secret, comme eux. Parce que je suis sûre maintenant qu'ils me cachent quelque chose.

* * *

_**« Paul »**_

J'étais content de te voir ce soir.

_**« Agathe »**_

Moi aussi.

Jacob et toi vous ne vous aimez pas ? Tu l'as quand même pris un peu à parti tout à l'heure.

_**« Paul »**_

On est très proches, forcément ça créer des tensions.

Et il t'a accaparé toute la soirée.

_**« Agathe »**_

Ne sois pas jaloux. Il a juste accepté de m'installer ma nouvelle radio Bluetooth.

Je vais écouter du métal. Je penserais à toi.

_**« Paul »**_

Je ne suis pas si énervé.

_**« Agathe »**_

Ne t'inquiète pas à L.A tu ferais fureur, tout le monde est sur les nerfs.

_**« Paul »**_

Arrête je vais bouder.

_**« Agathe »**_

Typique d'un enfant.

_**« Paul »**_

Tu me comprends alors )

_**« Agathe »**_

Allez vas te coucher bébé, on se voit demain ?

_**« Paul »**_

Oui tu es invitée chez Sam à manger.

_**« Agathe »**_

Parfait, je t'accorderais plus d'attention, mais tu as intérêt d'avoir des choses à me raconter.

_**« Paul »**_

Je m'y engage.

Bonne nuit la diva.

_**« Agathe »**_

Arrête je n'ai même pas demandé à Seth de m'ouvrir la porte de la cafétéria aujourd'hui...


	5. CHAPITRE 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour le nombre de vues qui ne cesse d'augmenter. **

**Je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

_Seekoei : _je te remercie une nouvelle fois pour ta review. Oui j'ai essayé de changer du schéma classique de la fille qui tombe follement amoureuse et ne voit plus que son imprégné. Pour moi chaque couple reste différent et si l'imprégnation est une aide notamment pour le loup pour connaître sa "bonne" personne, il faut rester le même. Et Agathe a déjà tellement changé pour les autres qu'elle ne veut plus de ça. Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Leah qu'on comprend souvent très mal en oubliant qu'elle a vécu énormément de choses dans sa vie. Je suis contente que tu l'apprécie ici ! Merci une nouvelle fois en espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Elle me gonfle.

Kim est si parfaite. Elle est gentille, intelligente et elle se fait encore avoir par cette petite peste d'Amberly. Elle ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'elle lui fait subir elle lui fait ses devoirs, elle l'utilise, limite elle ne lui ferait pas ranger sa chambre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, parce que Kim est si maline, comme peut-elle se faire avoir ? Je n'ai jamais vécu une telle relation de soumission avec quelqu'un mais ça me met en colère. Jared ne le sait pas, je pense, je ne sais même pas si Kim s'en rend compte, mais il va falloir qu'elle s'affirme plus que ça.

Ça fait des mois que je suis arrivée et que je me retiens, parce que je ne supporte pas de voir ça.

C'est à la cafétéria que tout a dérapé.

Amberly s'est approchée, tout sourire. Elle portait _E_, mon parfum, vendu à plus d'un million d'exemplaire. Même s'il portait l'initiale d'Ellora je le haïssais et je ne pouvais plus le porter. L'odeur puissante et fruitée ne me correspondait pas du tout. Toutefois il valait une coquette somme et je n'aurais pas été étonnée qu'elle nous fasse l'apologie de _tout_ ce qu'elle pouvait s'acheter. Elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, ce qui me rendait folle, parce qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme cela, mais je m'étais promis de ne pas me découvrir. Alors je restai silencieuse.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il y a quelques semaines, j'avais failli me faire vomir et que j'étais à fleur de peau, que je me prenais des tôles à chaque devoir rendu, qu'il fallait demander la permission pour aller aux toilettes et que je me sentais terriblement seule.

– Bonjour Kim, dit Amberly en posant son plateau en face de nous.

Kim releva la tête de son livre dans lequel elle était plongée et Seth, qui discutait avec moi, s'interrompis instantanément. Les autres garçons qui allaient encore au lycée étaient à une table un peu plus éloignée, mais je sentais qu'ils s'étaient tendus en voyant qu'Amberly parlait à Kim. Savaient-ils réellement ce qu'ils se passaient ? Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils rien ? J'avais vu Brady et Colin observer leur échange avec intérêt mais sans en être offusqué. Seul Seth semblait un peu concerné par l'histoire mais sans intervenir. Amberly ne daigna même pas me regarder, je sais que je lui faisais peur. Je lançai un regard à Seth non équivoque. Ça allait mal finir.

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Super et toi ? s'exclama Kim en souriant, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire que la _star_ du lycée lui parle. Ton parfum sent super bon !

– Oh ce n'est rien, juste _E_, d'Ellora Finnigan, tu sais l'actrice. Ils n'en ont tiré que quelques exemplaires.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un rire très faux et je me surpris à penser qu'avant je lui ressemblais. Séduire les gens pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Je me détestais instantanément et me promis de tout faire pour ne plus lui ressembler. Mais je savais que j'avais des similitudes avec elle, malgré tout ce que je ferais, je resterai une fille élevée dans l'opulence et dans le sentiment que tout m'était dû. J'avais déjà été agacée parce que mon café n'arrivait pas assez vite, tout le monde me faisait tout sans rien me dire alors j'en profitais parfois. Et je me détestais pour ça.

– Je voulais savoir, tu as compris l'exercice de maths pour demain ? Je suis complètement perdue, elle continua de rigoler en faisant un regard triste, je pense que je n'aurai pas mon diplôme avec tout ça, les chiffres c'est tellement...

– Compliqué ? suggérais-je en coupant son monologue, d'un ton précieux qui ne laissait guère de doute : je me moquais d'elle.

Le regard glacé qu'elle me donnant me fit rigoler, au loin je vis Brady ricaner et je me demandais si c'était vraiment dû à ce que je venais de dire, mais ce n'était pas possible ils étaient presque à l'autre bout de la cafétéria.

Elle avait tout utilisé pour la séduire et la faire plier : la compassion, l'intimité, la culpabilité et Kim n'y voyait que du feu.

– Hum, oui c'est ça, tu comprends Kim ? repris Amberly en fixant son regard sur Kim.

Elle la regardait dans les yeux et je savais que c'était une technique pour que l'autre se sente obligé d'écouter. Elle était très douée et aurait pu faire une bonne actrice, si elle avait un bon fond. Car c'était clairement le genre à faire des caprices, or agacer le staff était la dernière chose qu'il fallait faire pour être bien vue dans le milieu. Peu importe mes défauts, traiter respectueusement les gens faisait passer de meilleures journées de tournages et permettait d'obtenir des contacts non négligeables. Je pouvais être très agaçante mais jamais je n'avais été blessante. Et tout le monde m'aimait pour ça.

– Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a été un peu flou aujourd'hui, répliqua Kim en rosissant.

Kim était une tête, elle avait bien sûr tout compris puisqu'elle m'avait réexpliqué entre deux cours. Mais moi je restai avec elle, je n'étais pas opportuniste. Je ne lui demandais pas de m'aider pour ensuite aller me moquer d'elle avec mes copines.

– Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

– Non, pas de soucis. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve après les cours ? lui demanda Kim les yeux brillants. Je soufflais d'exaspération.

– Oh ça va être compliqué j'ai équitation, mais ce n'est pas grave je vais me débrouiller.

La culpabilité que ressenti Kim me heurta en pleine figure.

– Non je vais te le faire, peut-être que tu comprendras mieux comme ça ? Tu pourras relire le cours tranquillement en rentrant de l'équitation.

– Oh, c'est adorable, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

Sa manière de commencer toutes ses phrases par « oh » et sa voix mielleuse me firent partir d'un seul coup. Je me levais, pris mon soda et le renversait sur Amberly qui ne m'avait même pas accordé un regard.

– Ecoute-moi bien _Amberly_, dis-je méchamment en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle me regardait avec un air méchant et outré mais ne dis rien. Je pouvais avoir un regard glacial qui faisait trembler n'importe qui. Je ne l'utilisais que rarement mais ça calmait la personne à chaque fois, car personne ne pensait que j'avais ça en moi. La cafétéria devins silencieuse. Pour ne pas stresser je me mis dans la peau d'une autre, comme une actrice, parce que c'est ça que je savais faire. Je sentis que Seth venait de se lever derrière moi.

– Ton petit air mielleux ça marche peut-être avec d'autres mais là c'est bon, repris-je hargneusement, Kim ce n'est pas ton bouche-trou qui est là quand tu as besoin qu'elle te fasse un devoir parce que tu sors avec ton copain. Surtout pour aller te moquer d'elle avec tes copines après. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles devenir son amie, tu dégages et tu ne lui demande pas de t'aider, parce qu'ici tout le monde sait que tu veux mais qu'elle te fasse tout ce que tu lui demandes. Et tout le monde sait que tu es une pouffiasse. Alors dégage.

Amberly balbutia et partie se rasseoir à sa table, sans rien ajouter. Je pouvais être plus violente dans mes paroles mais j'avais l'avantage de la posture, de l'autorité, que j'avais dû acquérir au fil des tournages pour ne plus me faire avoir. Je savais que je pouvais impressionner.

Je sentis Kim se lever précipitamment et partir de la cafétéria sans même me regarder.

– Merde, murmurais-je en attrapant mes affaires et en partant à sa suite. Kim attends moi ! criais-je en la suivant.

Quand elle se retourna elle était furieuse. Et j'en voulu à Amberly de l'avoir mise dans cet état avant de comprendre qu'elle était en colère contre moi.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est mon amie, d'accord elle n'est pas parfaite mais elle fait ce qu'elle peut !

– Quoi mais sérieux Kim, tu déconnes ? ricanais-je. Elle se sert de toi et tu ne vois rien ! J'hallucine, tout le monde le sait que c'est une faux-cul mais toi tu ne dis rien. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses faire par elle, c'est un poison cette fille.

– Oh parce que tu crois que tu es mieux hein ? Ça fait quoi, deux mois que tu es là et tu crois que tu es la reine. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Ce que tu viens de faire ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi, parce qu'elle te menace dans ce que tu crois être ta supériorité. Mais non, toi aussi je t'aide je te rappelle et là ça ne te fait rien de m'utiliser ?

– Mais... quoi ? murmurais-je effarée, si c'est ce que tu penses de moi on ne devrait pas être amies. Tu m'aides certes mais je n'attends pas que ça de toi, on est amies...

– Peut-être mais tu viens de m'afficher devant tout le monde. Comment Jared va réagir à ça ? Amberly c'est mon amie et...

– Ouvre les yeux Kim, cette fille ce n'est pas ton amie. Je le suis. Elle se sert de toi tout le monde le sait.

– Non ! hurle-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, elle était là bien avant que tu arrives et bien avant que tu viennes faire ta diva ! On n'en peut plus tu fais comme si tu étais la reine ici mais non Agathe, redescends un peu, tu es comme elle. Je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleures amies du monde mais elle me respecte. Toi tu penses que tout t'es dû. Ça a été ma seule amie avant que tu n'arrives et notre arrangement nous allait très bien !

– Oh mon dieu c'est le monde à l'envers, je viens de te sauver la mise. Il va falloir que tu t'endurcisses et si tu ne vois pas qu'elle se sert de toi c'est que tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Elle me regarde effarée et tout de suite je voudrais retirer ce que je viens de dire mais je ne le peux pas. Elle me jette un regard déçu et elle part de son côté. Me laissant seule. Seth arrive derrière moi et je sais qu'il a assisté à la scène. Mais je ne peux affronter personne alors je pars sans parler à personne, je loupe les deux derniers cours et je me fiche de devoir les récupérer. Je rentre seule en me demandant ce qui a pu mal tourner à ce point.

Je suis bouleversée quand j'arrive à la maison. J'ouvre la porte en tremblant et je m'affale contre le mur de l'entrée. Je déclenche une playlist et je ferme les yeux en entendant l'une des musiques de Shaun, un de ses albums avant qu'il ne parte vers le cinéma. Je me sens seule, mais je ne veux pas vomir. Je sais au fond de moi que Kim a raison, que j'ai abusé, mais sérieux qui est-elle pour me parler comme ça ? J'aurai voulu lui faire du mal, lui faire comprendre qui je suis et qu'elle n'a rien à me dire.

Mais la culpabilité refait surface et je sais que j'ai mes torts. J'essaie de changer mais je n'y parviens pas. Comment pourrais-je m'adapter à ce monde alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait seule ? J'ai toujours été dirigée, dans mon boulot, dans ma vie... Tout était décidé pour moi. Je n'avais plus qu'à exécuter comme un automate et, si j'abusais, on ne me disait rien et on faisait ce que je demandais. On cédait à mon caprice.

Mais là c'est différent, Kim n'est pas mon assistante, elle est simplement une aide gracieuse. Je ne la paie pas, ce n'est pas une de mes employées, elle reste libre. Elle peut penser ce qu'elle veut de moi. C'est vrai que je suis parfois difficile. Mais je pensais vraiment être une amie pour elle, ce qu'elle m'a dit me touche énormément. Et comment les garçons vont-ils réagir quand elle va lui parler de ce que l'on s'est dit ? Est-ce que je vais perdre tout le monde comme ça, pour un problème d'adaptation ?

Je me lève en tremblant, je pleure, je cri, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me sens perdue, je suis perdue. Je voudrais me frapper, la frapper, me faire du mal pour expulser tout ça. Comment faire ? Je ne sais pas qui je suis sans ma perruque, sans Ellora. Je ne suis plus personne et personne ne me connait. Je peux tout perdre comme ça. D'un seul coup. Et personne ne le remarquerai.

L'ambiance des tournages me manquait, être entourée, savoir que, quoi que je veuille, on me l'apporterait. Parfois on rigolait avec Shaun et on demandait des choses improbables. On les avait à chaque fois. Je me sentais la reine du monde, aimée et entourée. Mais Kim a peut-être raison, je suis égocentrique. Et ceux qui m'aidaient le faisaient car c'était leur travail, et pas par sympathie. Ils me le devaient.

Et j'étais toujours occupée : tournage, interview, soirées. J'enchaînais les scènes, je me mettais dans un personnage qui n'était pas moi et jamais je ne me trouvais seule face à moi-même. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne l'ai jamais su : non, je suis tout à la fois Ellora, et les filles que je joue dans les films. Parfois je me préparais pendant six mois pour un rôle, quand aurais-je pu avoir du temps pour savoir qui j'étais réellement. Prendre du poids, perdre du poids, changer d'accent, changer de ville d'origine, de façon de marcher... J'étais constamment en train de changer, mais j'étais aujourd'hui moi-même et je ne savais pas comment jouer ce rôle. Mon propre rôle.

Puis je me souvins de mon passage en centre. La psychologue qui m'avait été attitrée, m'avait conseillé d'écrire. Sans chercher à en fait un chef d'œuvre mais simplement écrire ses émotions sur le moment pour prendre le recul nécessaire et surtout évacuer ses angoisses pour éviter de vomir. Pour faire un point sur les vraies choses qui sont graves et oublier les autres. Je n'avais jamais suivi ce conseil mais je décidais de le faire, me disant que je n'avais rien à perdre. Les yeux encore gonflés de larmes, j'attrapais à la hâte mon sac avec des feuilles à l'intérieur, un bic classique et j'y déversais ma peine.

J'inondais les pages, de larmes et d'encre. L'encre bavait, je respirais difficilement, les phrases étaient hachées, je pouvais sentir là où était passé le crayon tellement j'appuyais sur le papier, comme du braille. Des larmes coulaient, mon nez était bouché, je voyais à peine mais je continuais à écrire. Les phrases commençaient à avoir du sens et si, au départ, je parlais de choses insignifiantes et, de ma dispute avec Kim, cela se finit sur mes propres angoisses, sur ma maladie et sur les vomissements. Mon vendre se tordait de frustration et de bonheur. C'était tellement douloureux. Je lâchai toute la frustration et la haine que je n'imaginais pas avoir en moi. J'aurai pu taper contre les murs, me frapper, me faire du mal, mais je décidais de continuer à écrire. Tout, de mes dix ans à aujourd'hui. Toute cette merdre qui m'étais tombée dessus.

Je me battais contre les mots, je laissais les larmes couler, la peur partir, je faisais déraper mon stylo, je froissais le bord des pages, je livrai un combat contre moi-même, brisée et détruite par tout ça. Mais je continuais d'écrire, les sanglots prenant la place des larmes que j'essuyais rageusement. Tout ce qui était en moi, toutes ces émotions que je ne pensais pas avoir, semblaient sortir de moi comme des lames de couteaux, comme une transe.

Et puis se fut fini. Je terminai par le mot _– libre »_, j'envoyais les feuilles valser au loin et, enroulant mes bras frêles autour de mes genoux, couchée à même le sol, je me sentis enfin bien. En pleurs, je pus m'endormir sans faire de cauchemars.

* * *

– Petite balade dans les bois Agathe ?

La voix de Seth me fait sursauter, même avec mes écouteurs et la musique à fond sa voix grave arrive à me surprendre. Je soupire en me disant que le calme est terminé.

– Salut géant, dis-je en lui souriant malgré tout, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse.

– Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule ici ça peut être dangereux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

– Et bien reste avec moi tu me protègeras des méchantes bêtes. Je suis sérieuse Seth, dis-je en voyant son regard sévère, on m'a couvé toute ma vie alors pour une fois j'ai juste besoin de me dire que je suis capable de faire quelque chose par moi-même sans être surveillée.

Il acquiesce avant de me raconter les attaques de bêtes qu'il y a eu ces dernières années, puis la mort de son père et enfin de Leah. Il semble avoir énormément de choses sur le cœur, dont il ne peut parler à personne et ça me touche qu'il se confie à moi. Même si ma balade était censée être solitaire, je suis ravie d'être accompagné par sa bonne humeur. Nous marchons énormément mais je ne me plains pas des branches qui m'érafles et je passe les obstacles toute seule, sans être aidée.

– Leah est tellement triste, c'est dur d'être avec elle longtemps, elle plombe l'ambiance. C'est ma sœur et je l'aime, se défend-il en voyant mon regard glacial, mais elle ne comprend pas que Sam et elle s'est terminé.

– Elle a de quoi être en colère, il l'a quitté pour sa cousine Seth, tu peux la comprendre.

– Oui mais ça fait longtemps maintenant, elle pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et aller mieux et ça me tue de la voir comme ça. La mort de notre père l'a encore plus conforté dans son malheur et c'est dur de la voir comme ça. J'aimerai qu'elle soit heureuse.

– Ecoute, dis-je en voyant qu'il me regarde avec des yeux doux, j'adore Leah et tu as raison. Je soupire en revoyant son visage ravagé par la peine lorsqu'elle est en compagnie du couple. Il faut qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle. Je vais essayer de l'aider, mais je ne te promets rien.

Le sourire qui illumine le visage de Seth vaut tous les remerciements du monde. On arrive sur le bord d'une falaise, face à la mer et mon cœur palpite. Le paysage est magnifique, les arbres sont verts, humides et ce paysage qui m'inquiétait tellement me fend maintenant le cœur de bonheur.

– Tu veux manger avec nous ? me demande Seth en rompant le silence bienvenu qui s'était installé.

– Pourquoi pas, oui, Leah sera là ?

– Non je ne crois pas.

Je fronce les sourcils mais j'acquiesce tout de même, ravie, secrètement, de revoir Paul. Je ne comprends pas vraiment les liens qui les unissent, Leah reste avec Sam malgré ce qu'il lui a fait. Jacob, Leah et Seth semblent former une équipe dissociée de celle de Sam mais ils restent en contact. Leurs mystères m'intriguent fortement. Et je me demande comment arriver à savoir ce qui se passe entre eux.

– Kim sera là ?

– Oui.

Il me jette un coup d'œil et je soupire. Je sais que je dois m'excuser auprès de Kim et j'espère que tout se passera bien.

En arrivant chez Sam et Emilie je vois que Jared me lance un regard glacial. Je soupire en me disant que tout le monde doit déjà savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Malgré tout je sais que je n'ai pas que des torts, Kim a été également dure dans ses propos et j'espère qu'elle n'a pas dépeint un portrait affreux de moi. Les autres garçons me saluent gentiment et Embry vient même me faire la bise, en regardant Seth. Je me rend compte qu'il put tempérer les propos de Kim et parler de ce qu'il s'est passé réellement, de ce que lui fait subir Amberly.

– Salut, fait Paul en arrivant pour me dire bonjour.

Comme à chaque fois je suis soufflée par tant de beauté et d'assurance. Je lui retourne son bonjour avant de chercher Kim du regard, assise contre un arbre avec ses devoirs.

– Je m'excuse Kim, dis-je en m'affalant à côté d'elle, mon regard fixé au loin. Je ne sais pas comment faire et c'est vrai que j'ai des réactions un peu excessives mais je te trouve adorable et je ne veux pas te faire de peine. Je te promets que je vais faire des efforts, c'est juste difficile d'y arriver seule. Et cette Amberly, je sais que tu la considère comme une amie mais ce n'en est pas une, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause d'elle.

– Agathe, tu n'es pas seule. Elle me sourit gentiment en me prenant la main. Je t'ai dit ça pour te faire réagir, je ne t'en veux pas et ne t'inquiète pas pour Jared il suréagit toujours, soupire-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir après que mon regard se soit posé sur le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais jamais été à l'école...

– Et jamais côtoyé de gens normaux de mon âge.

Je l'avais murmuré et Kim ne rebondit pas mais je suis sûre qu'elle avait entendu ma phrase.

– On va y aller doucement, d'accord ?

– Tu es trop gentille Kim, je t'ai dit des choses affreuses et toi... tu m'aides !

– Je suis ton amie, me dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant, une de mes premières ici et je vais tout faire pour t'aider. Toi aussi tu m'as aidé sans même t'en rendre compte, à me rendre plus forte, maintenant c'est à mon tour de t'aider à t'adapter.

– Oh Kim merci ! Je ne pense pas t'avoir aidé mais merci.

– Tu sais Agathe, avant de te rencontrer je ne trainais qu'avec les garçons et avant de rencontrer Jared, avec personne. J'ai longtemps cru qu'Amberly était mon amie et que tu me mettes devant le fait accompli m'a fait de la peine, j'ai eu honte. Alors je me suis acharnée sur toi. Mais tu as raison, cette fille est toxique. Et je me rends compte maintenant.

Je l'enlace avec timidité et difficulté, je n'ai jamais fait ça mais je veux qu'elle comprenne que ça me touche. Avant je n'aurai jamais été m'excuser, c'était inconcevable. Maintenant je comprends que, quand on tient réellement au gens et qu'on ne cherche plus à se faire du mal, on peut trouver la force de dire ce que l'on pense aux gens que l'on aime.

– Je veux être normale, affirmais-je en la regardant cette fois dans les yeux, je sais que je comporte bizarrement, tu avais raison aussi, je suis égocentrique, mais je ne sais juste pas comment faire autrement.

– Bon, on va commencer maintenant, dit-elle en refermant ses livres et en m'entraînant à sa suite. Emilie va nous aider.

* * *

– Non tu ne peux pas sortir dire non quand on te demande de rédiger une dissertation ou sortir pour aller aux toilettes.

– Oh... mais si j'ai envie ?

– Tu te retiens ou tu y vas avant.

Je reste perplexe. Empêcher des adolescents d'aller aux toilettes et rester assise pendant trois heures, je ne vois pas trop l'utilité. Bien sûr j'ai déjà joué dans des films montrant des adolescentes, mais justement, j'ai trop pris d'informations dans ces films et me rend compte que les films ne sont pas la réalité.

– Mais Amberly alors ? dis-je soudainement en souriant, je ne peux pas lui envoyer mon plateau de nourriture à la figure ?

– Euh, si, ça tu peux, rigole Kim en me tapant dans la main. Mais discrètement, si tu te fais pincer tu vas en colle.

– Oulà c'est tellement compliqué.

Heureusement qu'elles sont là. Emilie m'a accueilli comme si je faisais partie de la famille. Je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça mais j'avais décidé que, malgré ce que m'avais dit Leah, je devais lui laisser une chance. Et je ne le regrettais pas. Elle était si délicate et si gentille.

Nous y avions passé au moins deux bonnes heures mais je commençai à peine à comprendre en quoi mon comportement pouvait surprendre. En gros je devais prendre sur moi, être sympathique, respecter les adultes et arrêter de faire ma diva. Non, on ne m'apportera pas mon plateau à la cantine, non je ne sortirais pas quand je le voudrais, non je ne pourrais pas refuser de faire un devoir. Je devais être une ado normale, non indépendante, qui se soumet à tout ce qu'on lui dit pour que ma scolarité se passe pour le mieux. Ça allait être dur, surtout avec Amberly me poussait à bout. Avant j'aurai juste eu à la virer mais là non, c'était mon égale, donc je devais bien la traiter.

Et avec les amis c'était pareil, rendre après que l'on m'ait rendu, être gentille et dans les moments de doutes en parler avec elles et ne pas me renfermer sur moi.

– Merci les filles, je me sens tellement bête.

– Mais non Agathe, c'est normal, s'exclame Emilie en me donnant un petit gâteau, un peu de sucre pour le moral et les hanches.

Heureusement pour moi j'avais un bon métabolisme, avec un bon coup de fourchette j'en avais bien besoin pour ne pas prendre de poids. Dans le métier, prendre du poids pouvait être fatal, tout comme prendre de l'âge. La vie d'actrice était tellement incertaine.

– Ecoutez les filles je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer mais en plus de n'avoir jamais été en cours je n'ai jamais côtoyé des gens « normaux » sans vous offenser, dis-je en rosissant.

– Pas de soucis, on est normales et on le vit bien.

– C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, être normale. Et là encore j'ai du mal... Comment je pourrais faire pour m'adapter ici ?

– Tu es très adaptée, me dit Emilie en fronçant les sourcils, les garçons t'aiment beaucoup, tu es rafraichissante en fait.

– Normal je suis paumée, ça les amuse.

– Non je ne pense pas, Paul t'aime beaucoup et Seth aussi et tu as réussi à apprivoiser Leah, je pense que tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est énorme, affirme Kim en regardant ses ongles, elle était très mal avant ton arrivée et tu la sors de son cocon, tout le monde l'a remarqué, même sa mère. Alors oui tu as sans doute des problèmes de communication et de normalité, mais tu es tellement plus. Tu es, certes, un peu solitaire, mais quand tu aimes quelqu'un tu le défends à fond et c'est ça qui leur plait. Attends tu m'as défendu contre cette pimbêche, personne n'avait jamais fait ça... murmure-t-elle en baissant sa tête, tu nous aides tous à être plus forts. Jared est juste dégoûté parce qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle me faisait vivre c'est pour ça qu'il te fait la tête.

– Mais je n'ai pas été gentille avec toi, je continue en haussant la voix, je suis affreuse, alors que je t'adore mais les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, je voulais te faire comprendre que tu ne devais pas te faire marcher sur les pieds et j'ai été méchante. Parce que ça je sais faire, donner des ordres et être méchante. Tu devrais me détester.

Les filles rigolent gentiment.

– On ne déteste pas quelqu'un juste pour une dispute, peut-être de là où tu viens mais ici on s'explique et on règle le problème.

– Donc tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

J'ai du mal à comprendre. En tournage on se cri dessus, parfois on se hait et après on continue de travailler ensemble mais ensuite plus rien, les liens se délient. Quand je déteste quelqu'un je ne lui parle plus ou je le faisais changer de service. Je suis gentille mais si on va contre ce que je pense ou ce que je dis j'ai du mal à ne pas m'emporter et les autres réagissent tout de suite. Un tournage c'est tellement intime et puissant, on est toujours ensemble, forcément les disputes sont fréquentes. Mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à encaisser, et oublier.

– Non Agathe, je ne t'en veux pas, tu es mon amie un peu perdue qui a tout fait pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds et qui, même si elle est un peu bizarre avec son chai latte, est adorable.

Elle se plante devant moi et me fait un câlin. Un câlin d'excuses si je comprends bien. Alors je le lui retourne et je souris, les larmes aux yeux. Et je me dis que je viens de comprendre ce qu'est l'amitié, la vraie qui ne repose pas sur un respect stupide de célébrité mais qui repose sur un respect mutuel. Je suis son égale et si je lui parle mal, je m'excuse et si je vais trop loin elle rompt les liens. Une vraie amitié qui n'est pas forcée, pas soumise à des rapports de travail ou à de l'argent. Juste de l'amitié pure. Et ça, c'est le pied. Parce que je sais que je pourrais tout lui dire et qu'elle pourra tout me dire, qu'on peut enfin s'épauler, je la protège, elle m'aide, on s'aime.

C'est un rapport si équilibré que j'en pleurerais, parce que je n'ai jamais eu ça, je n'ai jamais vécu ça. Shaun et moi on s'entend très bien, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. On a toujours été entouré, se moquant des gens autour, on était parfois désagréable et on savait que ça irait mieux après parce que le tournage doit continuer, parce que les gens travaillent pour nous et doivent revenir le lendemain alors que, nous-mêmes on a oublié, mais pas eux, et ils restent. Et je comprends à quel point c'est dur d'être à notre service. Et à quel point je rêvais qu'une personne me dise en face à quel point j'étais égoïste et stupide. J'avais toujours pensé être gentille en offrant des sourires, mais mes exigences étaient telles que non, ça ne pouvait pas marcher, ce rapport hiérarchique biaisait tout. Et je fus ravie de voir que derrière Ellora, Agathe pouvait s'épanouir comme elle ne l'avait jamais pu.

– Allez Agathe sèche tes larmes sinon Paul va croire qu'on t'a martyrisé.

Je rougis violemment.

Pourquoi la simple évocation de son nom me provoquait cela ? Les filles ne s'en formalisèrent pas, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

– Uhm, ouais. Je séchais mes larmes qui avaient coulé et parti me remaquiller dans la salle d'eau.

– Tu vois, hurla Kim quand je partis, c'est typiquement un comportement de star d'aller se repoudrer. Elle hurla de rire avec Emilie quand je leur fis un signe très impoli de la main.

Paul était debout quand je sortis de la maison. Il semblait m'attendre et me fis un joli sourire.

– Ça va ? me demanda-t-il. Il eut un mouvement de la main, comme pour me toucher, mais il n'alla pas au bout et j'en ressentis une peine intense.

– Euh... oui ne t'inquiète pas, elles m'ont bien remonté les bretelles, avec mon comportement de diva.

– C'est plutôt mignon.

Il sourit ironiquement et je lui donnais un coup de coude en grimaçant. Il était dur comme une pierre.

– C'est prêt, Agathe vient vite avant que les morfales ne mangent tout.

Je me précipitai vers le plat d'Emilie, ravie de m'échapper de l'emprise de Paul. Je m'installai aux côtés de Seth et on en profita pour critiquer les gens du lycée qui étaient en cours de sport avec nous.

– Jacob n'est pas là ? demandais-je en me rendant compte qu'il manquait un géant. D'autres garçons manquaient mais ils étaient tellement que j'avais du mal à tous les reconnaître.

– Non il patrou... Embry fut interrompu dans sa phrase par un grognement de Paul qui se leva brusquement.

– Putain Embry ferme-là.

– Bah quoi ? s'étonna ce dernier en haussant les épaules, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, il semblait exactement savoir pourquoi Paul s'énervait.

– Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

– Tu prendrais les devants ça serait peut-être le tien, elle est là depuis des mois merde. Que de la gueule.

Maintenant Embry se levai aussi. Suivi par d'autres garçons qui semblaient prêts à les séparer en cas de problème. Paul commençait à trembler sans que je ne comprenne un traite mot de ce qu'ils se racontaient. Je ne voyais que la colère de Paul qui irradiait autour de lui.

Et je trouvais ça tellement sexy. Comme s'il était prêt à déplacer des montagnes. J'imaginai secrètement que c'était pour me protéger, et je trouvais ça adorable.

Paul semblait sur le point de le frapper quand j'intervins, avec une petite voix mais assez claire pour interpeller les garçons. Une voix de star qui cherche à éloigner les paparazzis.

– Euh pardon, je ne savais pas que le sujet était sensible. Je peux retirer ma question ?

Paul se tourna vers moi, le regard coléreux puis sembla vraiment me voir, moi et mon sourire angélique. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me réinstallait aux côtés de Seth en lui demandant comme il trouvait le poulet. Seth me fixait aussi interloqué mais après un coup contre sa jambe il se repris et continua à parler. Les autres en firent de même, laissant Paul et Embry seuls debout.

Je sentais les regards étonnés des garçons puis je croisai le regard de Kim qui haussa les épaules d'un air de dire _– tu vois que tu protèges ceux que tu aimes »_. Paul finit par se calmer, ses tremblements cessèrent et il tourna les talons vers la forêt. Sans réfléchir je me levai en serrant brièvement l'épaule de Seth pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et je couru après lui.

Jamais je n'avais eu besoin de courir après un garçon, ils étaient tous à mes pieds.

– Paul attends moi ! criais-je en le voyant presque courir. Il s'arrêta instantanément et je pus le rejoindre en trottinant, mes mains sur mon cœur.

– Mon dieu c'est pas pour moi la course, je vais décéder.

Il ricana et me laissa reprendre mon souffle avant de m'entraîner dans la forêt. Il faisait presque nuit mais je n'avais pas peur, pas avec lui.

– Tu es colérique non ?

– Tu n'es vraiment pas normale, me dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux. D'un côté tu veux qu'on t'ouvre la porte et de l'autre tu peux te mettre entre deux mecs qui sont prêts à se battre.

– Parce que je ne veux pas que les gens que j'aime soient blessés.

– Tu m'aimes ? s'exclame-t-il en arrêtant de marcher, vraiment étonné.

– Je t'apprécie beaucoup oui, et franchement, Embry n'avait aucune chance face à toi.

– Donc c'est lui que tu protèges ?

Il baisse la tête en soupirant.

– Non c'est toi, parce que tu t'en serais voulu si tu l'avais blessé, murmurais-je en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

– Il n'aurait pas été blessé, on est habitués, dit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est une grande gueule, il faut le calmer.

– Tu es vraiment un homme des cavernes ! m'exclamais-je en haussant les sourcils.

Je pris une grande inspiration, l'air boisé et humide m'emplit et cette odeur me réconforta énormément, il y avait l'odeur de Paul qui se distinguait mais se fondait parfaitement avec celle des arbres.

– Mais oui, je t'aime beaucoup, continuais-je, je n'ai juste jamais eu besoin de draguer un mec avant toi. Je rigole en voyant son air surpris. Mon charme naturel a toujours marché et j'ai un peu peur, je suis là pour prendre un nouveau départ, pour recommencer ma vie, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le moment. Je suis un peu perturbée tu sais. J'ai besoin de temps...

– Je t'attendrais.

Il le dit avec tellement d'aplomb que je fonds.

– Donc je te plais un peu ? demandais-je avec angoisse.

J'avais commencé à en douter, après tout on se parlait tous les jours mais il ne tentait rien. Peut-être n'étais-je pas aussi séduisante en « Agathe ».

– Agathe, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents, bien sûr que tu me plais, tu ne ressens pas ça, me dit-il en prenant ma main pour la mettre sur son cœur qui bat à une vitesse folle. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés je ne pense qu'à toi, tu m'obsède. Bien sûr que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu me demandes du temps, alors je te le donne.

Il se penche vers moi et me dépose un baiser sur la joue qui s'embrase. Quand il se recule je garde ma main sur ma joue et je me sens triste qu'il ne m'ait pas réellement embrassé. Il ricane en voyant mon air incrédule, mais ne reviens pas. Il me laisse du temps, et j'apprécie ça. On va y aller doucement, mais pas trop...

* * *

**« Agathe »**

Holà Leah, demain direction Port Angeles, je dois me faire couper les cheveux tu en es ? Demande à tes boss de te libérer on va faire la fête !

**« Leah »**

Oh que oui ! Hâte d'y être !

* * *

**« Paul »**

Bien rentrée ?

« **Agathe** »

Oui chef.

Tu me surveilles ?

**« Paul »**

Je n'ai que ça à faire. J'habite en face de chez toi tu sais.

Tu fais quoi ?

**« Agathe »**

Je regarde un vieux film. Et toi ?

**« Paul »**

Je lis.

**« Agathe »**

Tu lis ? Ouah je ne savais pas que tu savais lire.

«** Paul »**

Et si, surprise hein.

**« Agathe »**

Tu veux venir voir le film avec moi ? Tu me diras quels sont tes livres préférés.

«** Paul »**

Avec plaisir.


	6. CHAPITRE 5

– Tu es splendide comme ça, m'exclamais-je en regardant la nouvelle coupe de Leah qui la mettait terriblement en valeur.

J'avais insisté pour l'emmener dans le salon hype de Port Angeles. Une chaine de coiffure que j'adorais à New York et qui ne m'avait jamais déçue.

– Tu n'es pas mal non plus, me rétorqua Leah en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Son sourire faisait du bien. J'étais ravie qu'elle ait accepté mon aide. J'espérais qu'elle puisse se changer les idées et sortir de cette tristesse qui était la sienne. Depuis notre conversation avec Seth, j'avais à cœur de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais, et un relooking pour oublier un homme je connaissais et ça marchait plutôt bien. Elle allait pouvoir entrer à la Push la tête haute. La coiffeuse lui avait coupé les cheveux encore plus courts qu'ils ne l'étaient mais de façon féminine et pas uniquement garçonne, elle avait fait quelques mèches caramel qui faisaient ressortir sa peau dorée. Leah aurait pu faire tomber des cœurs avec ça.

J'avais rehaussé mes cheveux blonds de mèches presque platines et Vanessa, ma nouvelle coiffeuse, m'avait coupé les cheveux qui retombaient élégamment sur mes épaules, encadrant mon visage. J'étais ravie du résultat. Mais je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête : allait-ce plaire à Paul ? Nous avions bien avancé lui et moi et, même si je ne me sentais pas encore prête, je commençais à me laisser tenter à l'idée d'être avec lui.

– Tu es très belle Leah. Ecoute je sais que Sam t'a blessé mais franchement tu mérites mieux que lui, affirmais-je en sirotant mon cocktail. On s'était arrêté dans un bar et j'espérais qu'elle serait d'accord pour finir en boîte de nuit. Il me semblait que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas dansé et j'avais terriblement besoin de me défouler et de faire la fête, loin des gens qui pourraient me reconnaître.

– Je sais, mais c'est dur, de les voir toujours ensemble. Je suis heureuse pour eux, vraiment, m'affirme-t-elle en voyant mon regard dubitatif, tu le vois toi aussi, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je ne peux qu'affirmer que, quand Sam regarde Emilie, c'est comme si son univers ne tournait qu'autour d'elle. C'est très puissant. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ça à Leah, même si Emilie est mon amie, je reste perplexe.

– C'est juste que j'ai tellement de peine, soupire Leah en baissant la tête.

– Il te faut un mec, dis-je en tapant dans mes mains.

– Quoi ? C'est trop tôt Agathe !

– Combien de temps ?

– Cinq.

– Mois ?

A son regard je comprends que c'est cinq ans.

– Leah tu es belle, avec ta nouvelle coupe même Sam va être dégoûté. Les mecs ne sont pas sympas avec toi alors tu vas leur montrer qui tu es, d'accord ? Tu peux lever la tête et les affronter tous, surtout ton frère qui est un petit con. Ils n'ont pas compris que ça pouvait te blesser mais tu dois leur montrer que ça ne t'atteint pas, que toi aussi tu es désirable et que tu peux trouver quelqu'un.

– Je cherche juste la bonne personne...

– C'est des conneries ça, m'exclamais-je, oui on le cherche tous mais en attendant tu ne perds rien à essayer avec d'autres mecs. Je veux dire ton prince charmant il sera là quand il sera là, et peut-être que la personne avec laquelle tu veux juste t'amuser deviendra plus, ou non. C'est la joie des rencontres. On ne sait jamais où ça va nous mener.

– Je ne saurais même pas comment faire.

– Je te montre ?

Elle hausse les sourcils mais je vois déjà le serveur se rapprocher de nous. Je l'interpelle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

– Excusez-moi, euh... Jack ? Jack, bonjour, je suis ici avec mon amie et nous cherchons un endroit où passer la nuit...

Je reprends mon souffle tranquillement en comptant trois avant de lancer mes cheveux derrière moi, gloussant en me tournant vers Leah.

– Connaitriez-vous une boîte de nuit ici ? Vous semblez au courant de ce qui se passe ici, non ? repris-je en lui faisant mon sourire de star, si assuré qu'il désarçonne souvent.

Je sais quel effet je peux avoir sur les hommes. J'aime plaire et je sais que, même sans la célébrité je peux séduire quelqu'un. Parce que tout vient de l'intérieur. Peu importe la perruque ou la célébrité, la séduction est un art qui s'apprend. Il faut simplement avoir confiance en soi et c'est ça que je veux montrer à Leah. Même si la célébrité aide beaucoup quand on cherche quelqu'un, ce n'est que rarement _la_ bonne personne. Parce qu'il a trop de choses en jeu : savoir s'il est à pour notre vrai nous ou pour notre célébrité. Pour le moment je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui soit là uniquement pour mon vrai moi. Sauf quand je ne portais pas ma perruque d'Ellora. Là je savais à quoi m'en tenir.

– Je t'aurai bien proposé mon lit poupée, me dit Jack en me faisant un clin d'œil, ici il n'y a pas grand-chose mais il y a l'Equinoxe, à trois rues d'ici, je peux vous guider si vous le souhaitez.

Il se tourne vers Leah qui rougit avant de se rabattre sur moi. Il prend le crayon qui dépasse de sa poche et inscrit son numéro sur un bout de nappe.

– N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide, rajoute-t-il dans une dernière phrase est si suggestive que je me retiens de rigoler.

Je me contente d'un petit gloussement puis d'un éclat de rire nerveux en me tournant vers Leah, juste pour lui faire croire que la conversation m'a touché. Une fois parti je reprends contenance et sirote tranquillement mon mojito.

– Comment tu fais ça ? s'exclame Leah, choquée.

– Ecoute Leah, je vais te dire un secret... Il faut déjà que tu saches qui je suis vraiment.

J'envisage réellement de lui dire pour ma célébrité, pour qu'elle comprenne que ma vie n'est pas si simple, que je suis habituée à séduire depuis mes dix ans, que ce soit pour un rôle, pour les journalistes, pour mon équipe technique ou encore pour une bonne critique. Ma vie repose sur de la séduction. Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important, c'est ce que l'on pense de soi et ce qu'on dégage qui importe. La beauté est subjective, l'amour que l'on se porte non.

– Attends Agathe, me dit-elle en m'interrompant, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, je ne peux pas en parler, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire... Mais il faut que tu saches que, si tu me dis quelque chose, Jacob et Seth seront au courant, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais ne me le dis pas si tu ne veux pas que les garçons soient au courant.

– Oh...

Je ne comprends pas, effectivement, je me doutais qu'ils cachaient quelque chose mais pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le leur cacher ? Je veux dire à part si elle ne sait vraiment pas mentir mais tout le monde peut cacher quelque chose, non ?

Les verres d'alcool aidant, je décide de ne pas relever, en gardant cette remarque dans un coin de ma tête.

– Bon... dis-je en continuant de la regarder avec perplexité, on va dire que toute ma vie j'ai dû séduire des gens. L'important ce n'est ni la coupe de cheveux, ni la beauté, c'est ce que tu dégages. Si tu as confiance en toi, que tu te sens bien, que tu t'aimes toi-même alors tu peux séduire n'importe qui. Il faut rester soi-même. Si tu es voutée, dis-je en fixant ses épaules qu'elle remonta de suite, que tu ne souris pas et que tu rougis à chaque mot ça ne peut pas marcher. Il faut que tu sois assurée, sans être superficielle et se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. Purée tu es belle, tu es jeune, tu es tellement bien foutue donc montre-le ! Pas besoin de t'habiller en cagole. Regarde-moi : un jean, un tee-shirt et le plus beau sourire que tu puisses faire pour leur dire « oui je suis pour toi si tu veux essayer, sinon je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre ».

– Ok... murmure-t-elle en essayant de retenir mes conseils, sourire et quoi déjà ?

– Bon, suis-moi, on va te trouver un mec ce soir.

Je l'entraîne à ma suite en rigolant.

Après être parties du café et avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à Jack qui nous indiqua nous rejoindre ce soir, nous avions fait les magasins. Des tonnes de magasins. On avait acheté des tenues magnifiques qui mettaient en valeur Leah et j'espérais qu'avec ça elle aurait confiance en elle. Parce que l'apparence extérieure aidait aussi pour se sentir bien.

On avait pris une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit et je la maquillais avant d'aller en boîte.

– Je ne te charge pas trop en maquillage, juste pour que ça te change et que tu te lâches un peu. Ce soir tu oublies Sam et les autres et tu te dis que tu peux séduire n'importe qui. Tu ne connais personne.

– Merci Agathe, me dit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Ses yeux débordaient de sincérité. Mes yeux picotaient et je ne put rien ajouter.

– Leah, tu es courant n'est-ce pas ? murmurais-je en continuant de maquiller son teint, Seth t'as dit.

Ce n'était plus une question, après ce qu'elle m'avait dit j'avais compris que Seth avait vendu la mèche et qu'ils savaient que j'étais anorexique. Que je venais d'un centre où j'avais passé deux mois de ma vie à me reconstruire.

– Oui, Jacob et moi, uniquement. Tu sais il ne voulait pas nous le dire, je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais il n'a pas voulu le dire.

– Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, mais je me doute que Seth ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement, souriais-je en attaquant ses yeux avec un fard à paupière taupe brillant magnifique. Quand tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui se passe chez vous, je te raconterais tout. Mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je fais tout pour laisser ma vie d'avant de côté. Mais que j'ai énormément d'argent et que je peux payer sans que tu te sentes coupable, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir. Sinon mon argent ne sert à rien.

Je faisais référence à la bataille qu'il y avait eu entre nous pour payer nos dépenses.

– Entendu, affirma-t-elle dans un clin d'œil complice qui m'arracha un soupir de frustration en voyant le maquillage baver. Elle me fit un salut militaire et resta droite pendant toute la préparation.

Lorsque j'eus terminé elle s'observa longuement dans le miroir, les yeux brillants. J'étais rongée d'angoisse mais elle était réellement belle ce soir : jean noir en cuir brillant, tee-shirt blanc en col v tout simple qui était rehaussé par des bijoux qu'elle m'avait empruntés et sa nouvelle coupe qui mettait parfaitement ses yeux en amande en valeur, rehaussés de fards à paupières taupes et violets. Elle était à couper le souffle.

– Tu rentres comme ça à la Push même Sam quitte Emilie, affirmais-je en rigolant alors qu'elle m'enlaça de bonheur.

– Tu sais quoi Agathe ? Je n'en veux plus de Sam, je mérite mieux, ce soir je profite !

– Fantastique !

On fit de nombreuses photos pour immortaliser ce moment. Puis elle me posa la question à laquelle je ne souhaitais pas répondre.

– Et toi alors ? Je sais maintenant que tu peux séduire n'importe qui, alors pourquoi tu ne tentes rien avec Paul ?

Je soupirais en m'étalant sur le lit.

– Paul c'est compliqué, il sent les problèmes ce mec, non ?

Leah éclata de rire en confirmant qu'il était souvent en colère.

– Même s'il est d'un naturel énervé, je me sens bien avec lui. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un... ici, sans vouloir te vexer c'est un peu perdu la Push.

– Tellement, soupire-t-elle, tout le monde se connaît c'est un peu énervant par moment. Mais je n'ai jamais vu Paul comme ça, il est vraiment doux avec toi.

– Oui il est adorable. Et je sens qu'on pourrait faire un joli couple mais j'ai un peu peur de m'engager, je ne sais pas si avec tous mes problèmes j'ai de la place pour lui.

– Tu sais je ne suis pas très romantique, mais je sais que Paul t'aidera.

– J'ai peur que ça soit une nouvelle addiction, je sais que ça peut être dingue mais je suis tellement attirée par lui que j'ai peur de trop m'investir et m'oublier, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux, oubliant un instant que Seth et Jacob seraient au courant de mes problèmes. Et puis avec l'anorexie, je suis vite à fleur de peau.

– Mais il pourrait t'aider à te canaliser aussi, et même si je ne suis pas proche de lui, je sais que tu peux compter sur lui.

– Ecoute je vais voir peut-être que je pourrais me laisser aller. Il est tellement mignon, dis-je en soupirant d'aise.

– Si tu le dis, s'esclaffe-t-elle, ce n'est pas bon style. Mais vous iriez bien ensemble, ça te ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi dans ta grande maison solitaire.

– C'est vrai que je me sens assez seule parfois, il faut juste que je le laisse entrer dans ma vie et ce n'est pas si simple, je réfléchis trop.

– Tu as raison, comme tu me l'as si bien dit « lâche toi » et tu verras bien ce qui se passe. Trop de blabla, allons-nous amusez ! dit Leah en se levant et en m'entraînant avec elle.

– Oh oui, on va te trouver un mec sympa.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais me trouver un petit mec mignon pour passer la nuit, dis-je dans un clin d'œil amusé à Leah qui se fit entraîner par un blond.

* * *

Je commandais un verre en la regardant danser avec le garçon, timidement dans un premier temps, puis je la vis se détendre, relever la tête et sourire. Enfin la vraie Leah apparaissait. Ça faisait du bien. Après notre conversation Paul était constamment présent dans mes pensées. Je voulais m'amuser mais je n'avais que son visage en tête. Il me plaisait, je lui plaisais, il me semble, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ? J'avais peur d'être déçue, blessée. Et puis, j'avais tellement de secrets. Comment pourrait-il m'accepter ainsi ? Ma vie était un bazar monstre. Il venait d'un petit village perdu. Je venais de L.A et j'étais mondialement connue. Et j'avais un passif d'anorexique. Comment allait-il le prendre quand il le saurait ?

Jamais je n'avais eu envie de révéler ma vraie identité. Mais Leah et Paul avaient toute ma confiance. Même si ça me faisait peur je savais que, quand j'aurai trouvé le bon garçon, cette révélation s'imposerait. Allait-il l'accepter ? Ne changerait-il pas quand il apprendrait qui j'étais ? Me considérant plus comme Ellora que comme Agathe.

Je savais que je devais lui laisser le choix, peut-être allait-il me surprendre. Mais devoir révéler qui j'étais était une vraie preuve d'amour. Je ne voulais pas être déçue, je ne voulais pas m'attacher. Je ne voulais pas que tout soit révélé.

Et Paul aussi semblait cacher quelque chose. De toute évidence, Leah le côtoyait régulièrement, mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas garder de secret ? Si j'en parlais à Paul, j'en parlais à toute la tribu. Etais-je prête à ce que tout le monde soit au courant ? Ils étaient gentils mais je ne les connaissais pas assez. Je ne pouvais pas griller ma couverture comme ça.

Ils semblaient tous tellement proches et, si Leah restait avec Sam malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait c'est qu'il devait y avoir une explication. Elle semblait tellement triste mais elle semblait ne pas pouvoir partir et s'éloigner de leur groupe, leur secte. Pourquoi donc...

– Vais-je enfin connaître ton nom, poupée ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Jack prenait place à mes côtés, interrompant le flot de mes pensées. Je devais avouer qu'il avait un certain charme avec ses cheveux blonds décoiffés et un sourire de dragueur. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de faire affaire à ce type de garçon, pas méchant, mais il ne fallait pas chercher une histoire d'amour. Ce qui était mon cas ce soir. Paul me posait trop de questions. Il fallait que je ne me prenne plus la tête, pas ce soir, je m'occuperais d'Ellora plus tard. Je bus la fin de mon cocktail d'un trait et lui indiquait la piste de danse.

Il était très proche alors que nous dansions. Je vis Leah et lui fis un petit signe de la main en me déhanchant sur la musique. J'avais été dans tellement de boîtes de nuit depuis ma majorité, certes celle de Port Angeles était petite, mais le fait d'y être avec une vraie amie rendait l'expérience géniale. On continuait de danser et Leah et son cavalier se rapprochèrent de nous. Enfin je me sentis bien, libérée, les pulsations parcouraient ma tête et mon corps. Mes cheveux commençaient à être mouillés de sueur mais je m'en fichais. Je dansais au rythme de la musique, j'avais quelques notions de danse depuis un film que j'avais tourné il y a quelques années et Jack semblait ravi d'être en ma compagnie. On ne parlait pas mais le langage de corps parlait pour nous.

– Alors contente ? hurlais-je à Leah à travers les basses.

Elle hocha la tête, rayonnante. Elle avait de la sueur sur le visage mais elle respirait la joie, se déhanchant avec le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse.

Elle rigola et me fit un clin d'œil complice juste au moment où je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Deux mains puissantes et brûlantes. Une odeur boisée m'enveloppa et me fit frissonner. Jack que je voyais eu un mouvement de recul et me fit un petit sourire contraint avant de se tourner vers une fille qui passait par là.

Sceptique je me tournais vers le garçon qui m'avait touché pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Je me retrouvais face à une chemise blanche. En levant la tête je vis que l'homme qui la portait était magnifique.

Paul me lança un sourire amusé et reposa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était immense, malgré mes talons de dix centimètres, je devais lever la tête pour le regarder. Paul hocha la tête et en me retournant, je compris que Leah l'avait appelé. Je lui tirai la langue avant d'entraîner Paul sur la piste de danse.

On ne se quittait pas des yeux et, sous les projecteurs, avec la musique et le bonheur que je ressentais, je me laissais aller. Au diable les résolutions et les addictions, je me dis que j'avais une nouvelle chance de changer de vie et que Paul était parfait pour ça. Quand il me sourit je frissonnais tellement fort que je dus m'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber. Nous étions très proches et ça semblait lui plaire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une chemise et un pantalon mais ça valait le coup d'œil tellement il était beau. Nous étions dans notre bulle, dansants l'un contre l'autre. Je me sentais bien, enveloppée dans ses bras comme un bouclier qui nous protégeait des autres.

Il dansait plutôt bien et vite nous nous retrouvâmes à nous embrasser.

La première fois que ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes j'eus l'impression de prendre un coup d'électricité dans tout le corps. Je me reculais la main touchant mes lèvres avec étonnement. Puis je me jetais sur lui. Nos bouches s'accordaient parfaitement, je sentais son corps contre moi alors qu'il m'enlaçait. Ses mains semblaient être partout à la fois, leur chaleur m'embrasant. J'aurai voulu être encore plus proche que cela, j'avais l'impression de ne plus manquer de souffler, parce que c'était lui mon oxygène maintenant. Je respirai Paul. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela avec un garçon, dans un tournage ou non. Je me sentais faible et tellement désirée, à tel point que je me demandais pourquoi j'avais tant hésité avant de me mettre avec lui. Il était fait pour moi.

Je réussi à m'écarter avant de ne lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde. Mes joues étaient en feu, mes cheveux n'étaient plus lisses mais totalement emmêlés et je sentais que mes yeux étaient gonflés de bonheur. Paul aussi semblait presque lessivé, il était décoiffé mais il me regardait avec un regard si intense que je sus qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Le désir entre nous était palpable et nous électrisait. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de lui, je ne pourrais plus ne pas le toucher ou le voir chaque jour de ma vie.

Le charme fut rompu lorsque Leah arriva vers nous, un sourire étincelant sur le visage, surprenant Paul qui la détailla du regard. Je ne ressentais même pas de jalousie, je sentais qu'il était réellement étonné de la voir comme ça, si _heureuse_. Je pris main entre la mienne et il me couva d'un regard aimant.

– Merci Agathe je m'amuse tellement ! cria-t-elle en m'enlaçant, continuant de sauter.

– Leah on va sans doute y aller, tu nous accompagne ? hurlais-je en désignant Paul du regard, la remerciant sincèrement du regard.

– Non allez-y les amoureux, on se retrouve à la Push demain.

Elle m'embrasa sur la joue en partant sur la piste de danse, vers un garçon qui posa ses mains sur elle en se déhanchant. Je me tournais vers Paul d'un air inquiet, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule ici.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait se défendre, m'assura-t-il à l'oreille en m'embrassant dans le cou, et toi, tu sais te défendre ?

– Je n'ai pas envie de me défendre, murmurais-je si bas que je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu, parce que, ce n'était pas possible avec le bruit.

Mais il grogna et m'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie de la boîte de nuit. Impatient, tout comme moi.

Les choses semblaient précipitées quand nous arrivâmes dans l'hôtel, toujours en s'embrassant. Mais c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Et je me laissais porter par l'amour, enfin libre.

* * *

J'étais perturbée et j'avais du mal à sourire. En rentrant à la Push, alors qu'on était passé rapidement chez moi pour déposer mes affaires et se changer, j'ai eu l'impression de voir Alex. Dans le bois derrière la maison, qui m'observait. Je n'avais rien dit à Paul, c'était sûrement une hallucination puisqu'en regardant de plus près il avait disparu, mais ça avait suffi pour me perturber. J'étais en colère que, de là où il se trouvait, il parvienne encore à avoir un effet sur moi. Je respirai fortement en oubliant ce moment, me forçant à me dire que tout cela derrière moi tout cela.

Nous avions partagé un petit déjeuner monstrueux avec Paul qui, après avoir lutté pour payer l'hôtel, avait succombé à mes charmes. Je pouvais, et je voulais, payer cette nuit. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et je ne voulais pas lui dire : leur secret qui impliquait de révéler tout ce que je disais aux autres m'empêchait de lui en parler. J'étais sous protection et j'avais promis que je n'allais pas révéler qui j'étais. Dix ans de secret je ne pouvais pas tout foutre en l'air pour un petit-ami.

Nous allions chez Sam et Emilie, la musique à fond j'épuisais mes cordes vocales sur du Ed Sheeran, mon chanteur préféré et de loin.

– Heureusement que tu n'es pas une chanteuse, ricana Paul en roulant à toute vitesse.

– Je suis blessée, outrée par ta remarque, boudais-je en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de sourire.

J'étais tellement contente d'être avec lui et de pouvoir dire au monde entier qu'il était à moi. Le chant n'était pas ma qualité première et je le savais bien. Malgré tout il me rejoignit. Ce qui me surpris car je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait la chanson.

– Tu connais ? m'étonnais-je en haussant les sourcils.

– Bien sûr, on a l'électricité ici.

Je rigolais en gardant mon air perplexe.

– Vous regardez des films aussi ?

– Bien sûron a même des films récents genre _Panique_, rigola-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, c'est le dernier que j'ai vu.

Je tilt quand il parle de mon dernier film... Lui, le mec baraqué qui peut tuer quelqu'un d'un regard et va voir _Panique_, pas vraiment le chef d'œuvre de l'horreur. Plutôt un navet un peu élaboré.

– Oh _Panique_, vraiment ? Vous avez des films qui datent de moins d'un an ? Impressionnant.

– On a même internet.

– Ouah. Et t'en penses quoi de _Panique ?_ Ça a fait fureur de là où je viens, pas mal de mauvaises critiques.

– Pff, les newyorkais vous êtes tellement critiques, s'exclame-t-il, le film était pas mal pour nous les ploucs.

– Tu n'es pas un plouc, murmurais-je en posant ma main sur son bras, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je pense ça hein, c'était juste une blague.

– Hey, c'est une blague. Relax. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur film du monde. Après Ellora est sexy.

– Hey ! m'exclamais-je en le frappant, je suis là.

– Mais toi tu es magnifique, elle c'est juste une actrice.

– Donc tu l'aimes bien ?

– Elle n'est pas mal, elle a quelque chose de très frais et c'est la star du moment.

– Hum.

J'acquisse en souriant malgré moi. Je ne pensais pas, très honnêtement, qu'il connaitrait Ellora ou même qu'il regardait des films. J'étais étonnée en bien et ravie de savoir qu'au moins il ne détestait pas l'actrice.

– Après elle fait un peu immature dans ses interviews.

Je retire ce que je viens de dire, je déteste Paul. Je rigolais malgré tout en admettant qu'il avait peut-être raison, j'étais si jeune pour répondre à des questions sur ma vie personnelle que, parfois, il était plus simple de jouer à la fille ingénue.

– Tu regardes même ses interviews, tu dois être à fond quand même ?

– C'est Kim surtout, elle l'adore donc quand elle passe à la télé elle nous oblige à regarder, s'explique-t-il avec un air qui voulait dire que non, lui ne regardait pas des vidéos de filles. Tu ne savais pas que c'est son actrice préférée ? Jared n'en peut plus.

– Oh non, je ne savais pas. Le pauvre Jared. Je le comprends en même temps, ça doit être chiant.

Paul confirme en hochant la tête avant d'enchaîner sur mes musiques préférées. Le trajet passe rapidement alors que j'habite à l'opposé de chez Sam et Emilie. A la Push les distances sont longues puisque, même si la réserve n'est pas très étendue, les routes sont sinueuses. Et la pluie oblige à rouler doucement.

– Quelle pluie, soupirais-je alors que Paul s'arrêtait juste devant la maison, je n'ai pas pris de parapluie.

– Et alors ?

– Mes cheveux vont gonfler ! m'exclamais-je en le regardant comme s'il débloquait. Je vais être obligée de courir.

– Si tu veux, rigole Paul d'un air ahuri.

Je cours mais Paul arrive tout de même avant moi à la porte, en marchant, quelle injustice. Mes cheveux ont échappé au pire mais s'il y a quelque chose que je voudrais changer à la Push c'est bien cette pluie constante.

– Bonjour tout le monde, hurle Paul en arrivant. Il me prend la main sans même me regarder et m'entraîne à sa suite dans le salon.

– Alors ta soirée _Paul_, dit Embry en retour, tu as réussi à lui parler ou tu n'as rien fait ?

– T'inquiète Embry, il a fait plus que me parler, rétorquais-je avant même que Paul ne dise quelque chose. Pas la peine de nous féliciter les gars.

Je précédais Paul en lui lançant un clin d'œil suggestif et entrant dans le salon où tout le monde nous fixa. Je rigolais avant d'embrasser Emilie qui vint nous voir un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

– Oh Agathe, je suis ravie pour vous, me dit-elle en me retournant mon accolade. Je fais des pizzas tu veux m'aider ?

– Avec plaisir. Hé, Embry, soit pas jaloux, dis-je en lui tirant la langue alors qu'il nous fixait sans avoir l'air d'en revenir.

Si les garçons furent surpris de nous voir en couple avec Paul, c'est l'arrivée de Leah qui fit l'effet d'un cataclysme.

– Ouah ! s'exclama Seth si fort qu'Emilie et moi sortîmes de la cuisine pour voir ce qui se passait. Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de ma sœur ? continua-t-il en fixant Leah qui le regardait d'un air dépité mais tout de même heureuse.

Elle avait mis une tenue toute simple que nous avions acheté hier : jean et tee-shirt blanc, ses cheveux étaient brillants et magnifiques depuis son rafraîchissement, mais c'est surtout son air épanoui et son sourire qui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Elle avait l'air heureuse... un air que j'avais déjà vu quand je passais la nuit avec un homme. Elle était magnifique, comme d'habitude, mais là elle laissait les autres le voir. Elle avait l'air apaisé et je vis Emilie les larmes aux yeux, ravie de voir sa cousine se reprendre en main. Je savais qu'Emilie avait toujours regretté avoir pris Sam à Leah et, la voir comme cela lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Emilie me regarda en me remerciant du regard. Leah était une vraie bombe et j'espérais qu'avec ça, les garçons seraient plus agréables avec elle qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Elle méritait le respect, comme toutes les autres filles du groupe.

– Salut _poupée_, ricanais-je en saluant Leah qui sourit en se rappelant de Jack.

– Alors ? me dit-elle en retour, montrant Paul de la tête.

– On a conclu, murmurais-je fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre, même Paul rosit légèrement avant d'envoyer un coussin dans la tête des garçons qui se moquaient. Et toi ?

Son clin d'œil parla pour elle. Je sautais sur place en rigolant.

– Tu es mon âme sœur amical, on remet ça quand ?

– Quand tu veux !

– Je peux venir ? nous demanda Seth en sortant de sa léthargie. Pour vous surveiller, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en relevant ses lèvres en un sourire adorable.

– Tu es encore un bébé, tranchais-je, mais on peut faire une exception pour toi.

Je lui tapais dans la main. Ses yeux me disaient merci, sans toutefois qu'il ne puisse détacher ses yeux de Leah qui parti discuter avec Emilie dans la cuisine sans avoir un air blasé ou triste. Elle était simplement normale. En discussion avec sa cousine.

– Merci barbie.

– Barbie ? relevais-je en me glissant sur les genoux de Paul qui venait de me faire un signe.

– Tu as vu tes cheveux ? Tu ressembles à une barbie.

– Mais une barbie terriblement sexy, me murmura Paul à l'oreille et j'eus l'impression que tout le monde avait entendu ça.

Sam et Jared arrivèrent après tout le monde et, si Sam fut touché de voir Leah aussi bien, il ne dit rien de peur d'aggraver les choses.

Jared me dit bonjour très cordialement et me demanda comment se passaient les travaux. Son sourire me fit comprendre que ma petite dispute avec Kim était oubliée.

– Jacob ne vient pas ? demandais-je à Paul en observant les garçons qui étaient présents.

– Non pas ce soir, mais je pense qu'il sera là dimanche, il gardait Nessie.

– Oh d'accord.

J'avais encore du mal à comprendre les liens qui les unissaient. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient pour vivre mais certains n'étaient pas là, d'autres oui, ensuite ils échangeaient. Il n'y avait aucune cohérence pour ce que je voyais pour expliquer leurs « disparitions ». Ils se lançaient tous des regards pendant le repas, toujours en alerte malgré la bonne humeur. Et je me promis de creuser la piste, parce que tout cela était décidément plein de mystères.

* * *

– Greg ! Je suis ravie de t'entendre.

– Moi aussi Ellie, comment tu te sens ?

– Ça va. Je commence à m'habituer tranquillement.

– Ma petite actrice me manque, mais on gère tout sans toi.

– Tu es adorable, merci mon manager préféré.

Greg rigole avant de me parler des nouvelles des stars que je connais, des projets et des contrats qu'il a réussi à signer. Il m'indique que nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles d'Alex sans s'appesantir.

– Enfin voilà pour les nouvelles les plus récentes, tu manques à Shaun aussi, bien sûr.

– Oh moi aussi il me manque.

– Mais tu ne vas pas revenir, c'est ça ? me demande Greg d'une petite voix.

Je soupire fortement.

– Je ne sais pas, vraiment, je suis tellement heureuse ici. Tu sais que je me débrouille pas mal en cours ?

– Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

– Tu as toujours cru en moi Greg et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça... Mais je suis bien ici, je suis moi. Tu m'as bien vu quand je suis partie, j'étais dévastée. J'aimerai tellement que tu puisses me voir maintenant.

– Je pourrais passer un jour, te voir dans ta nouvelle vie ?

– Oh oui j'adorerais.

Je souris mais je sais qu'il ne viendra pas. Si je romps le contact avec la célébrité, Greg ne prendra pas le risque de venir ici, là où je ne suis qu'Agathe. Je sais qu'il s'occupera de mes affaires, mais que nous ne serons que rarement en contact. La couverture avant tout.

– Je suis désolée de te laisser tomber.

– Ecoute Ellie, tu ne me laisses pas tomber. Tu as été ma révélation et jamais je ne travaillerais avec quelqu'un comme toi mais je préfère que tu partes en bonne santé plutôt que tu ne reviennes pour finir en overdose et malade.

– Oui c'est sûr...

– Les autres auront du mal à le comprendre, mais je serais toujours là pour toi.

– Je ne voulais pas en parler avant d'avoir avancé, mais j'écris depuis que je suis arrivée. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais peut être que tu pourrais me donner ton avis quand ça sera fini ?

– Ça serait génial. Je te considère comme ma fille, rien de ce que tu feras ne me décevra. Alors vis ta vie. Si tu veux revenir tant mieux pour moi mais si tu ne veux pas ou si tu veux écrire ou même si tu veux devenir vétérinaire je te soutiendrais.

– De loin...

– Oui parce qu'Ellie et Greg appartiennent au même monde, mais pas Agathe. Tu es libre d'être qui tu veux dans ta nouvelle vie et si tu choisis cela ça sera sans la célébrité.

– Merci Greg, je te rappelle bientôt.

– Prends soin de toi.


	7. CHAPITRE 6

**_Charlène :_ je te remercie pour ton commentaire er tes encouragements. Je suis ravie que le personnage d'Agathe te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! : )**

**Et que la suite te plaira également, toi qui lis ces lignes !**

* * *

Le dernier meuble décoratif avait été posé par Jared qui était venu m'aider avec Paul. Tout était exactement comme je le voulais. Paul passait énormément de temps ici et j'avais dû revoir quelques éléments de décoration pour qu'il puisse y installer quelques affaires. Nous étions jeunes, mais j'avais le sentiment que ça allait durer et qu'il fallait qu'il se sente bien ici. Comme chez lui. On passait beaucoup de temps à regarder des films ou à jouer à des jeux de société. Nous avions énormément de choses en commun et discuter avec lui était très rafraichissant.

– Salut Barbie, prête pour le jardinage ?

– Euh non pas trop. Je pensais que tu ferais tout et que je pourrais finir ma dissertation d'histoire, dis-je dans un sourire éblouissant à Leah qui arrivait avec son matériel de jardinage.

On avait décidé de refaire toute l'arrière-cour. Il y a quelques semaines Paul avait accepté de me labourer le terrain et d'y planter de l'herbe verte pour redonner vie à ce jardin. La pluie aidant, le jardin était méconnaissable. Il nous restait tout de fois beaucoup de travail pour que le jardin soit parfait. Heureusement la terrasse n'avait pas besoin de rénovation et on pouvait s'y installer sans crainte. J'avais laissé carte-blanche à Leah, et un budget illimité.

– J'ai pris un salon de jardin, viens voir.

Le salon qu'elle avait pris était magnifique, ainsi qu'un barbecue tout équipé. Je savais que je serais ravie de pouvoir inviter mes nouveaux amis, une fois les travaux terminés. J'étais ravie qu'elle ait accepté de venir m'aider pour le jardin

– Bon j'ai prévu énormément de plantes et de fleurs, comme je ne savais pas ce qui te plaisait j'ai pris plus pour que tu ais le choix. Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire de potager mais j'ai pris des herbes, ça peut toujours servir. Et de la peinture pour repeindre la clôture.

– Ouah Leah c'est parfait, vraiment.

On passa notre journée à s'occuper du jardin. Leah qui avait une affinité avec le potager s'en occupa pendant que je repeignais la clôture. Puis j'écoutais tous ses conseils pour planter et m'occuper des fleurs. Leah fut impressionnée par moi sans me l'avouer, et moi aussi j'étais fière de ce que j'avais fait. Je n'avais jamais fait de travail manuel mais j'avais tout fait sans rechigner. Je m'étais mouillée et je m'étais retrouvée couverte de terre, les joues rouges et transpirantes, mais un sourire heureux sur le visage. J'avais l'impression de respirer. L'activité en plein air n'était pas quelque chose que je connaissais mais ça me plaisait. Depuis que j'étais à la Push je m'étais découverte une passion pour la nature, les balades et cette beauté de paysage tortueux et sombre. Alors pouvoir travailler la terre et voir quelque chose pousser de mes propres mains, c'était tellement le pied.

– Ouah Agathe, tu gères ! siffla Jared qui nous observait avec Paul, accoudés à la baie-vitrée, en train de planter un arbre fruitier dans le fond du jardin.

J'essuyais la sueur de mon front avec mon gant et leur sourit de loin. On finit de planter la dernière fleur et je pus contempler notre œuvre. Le jardin, s'il n'était pas fini, était déjà plus ordonné. L'herbe avait été coupée, Leah avait créé un petit potager sur le côté pour que j'y cultive des herbes et la clôture banche était entourée de fleurs multicolores qui embaumaient l'air et donnaient un air joyeux à la maison.

– Vas prendre une douche, rigola Paul alors que je tentais de lui faire un câlin.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas un petit bisou terreux ? demandais-je en l'attrapant et me frottant à lui, son tee-shirt blanc changeant de couleur.

Il soupira mais ne dit rien, sous le regard amusé de Jared.

– Tu en veux aussi Jared ?

– Euh non, sans façon. Félicitations, nous dit-il en observant le jardin, vous avez fait du beau boulot.

– Il reste le salon de jardin dans la camionnette, indiquais-je à Jared, vous pouvez l'installez et restez dîner si ça vous dit ? Je vais prévenir Kim.

– Avec plaisir, dirent Leah et Jared d'une même voix, un peu surpris.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça mais j'espérais que la soirée pourrait les rapprocher, maintenant que Leah avait tant changé. Il pourrait la voir autrement. Je n'invitais pas Seth car il avait tendance à monopoliser la parole. Ce soir c'était soirée avec mes copines. Et un repos bien mérité avec tout ce boulot.

– Et bien, dit Jared au loin alors qu'il pensait que je ne l'entendais pas, elle a bien changé.

– Et oui, c'est une battante, je t'avais dit qu'elle te surprendrait, ajouta Paul dans un éclat de rire.

Je souris malgré moi et parti, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Je voulais changer depuis mon arrivée mais je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà changée. Parce que j'étais Agathe, et je pouvais laisser sortir qui j'étais réellement. J'espérais que, maintenant, ils ne penseraient plus que j'étais une princesse mais que j'étais un peu plus que ça.

Je commençai à prendre mes marques, Paul et moi commencions tout juste à nous connaître et la vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite. Je m'habituais tranquillement au lycée où je n'avais plus besoin de Kim car j'arrivais à suivre et à rattraper mon retard. Je n'étais pas la meilleure mais je me maintenais à la moyenne et, secrètement, je me disais qu'il était possible d'avoir ce diplôme à la fin de l'année.

C'est en sortant du lycée avant les autres que je l'ai vu.

Maintenant je suis persuadée que c'est lui. Alex. Deux fois en quelques jours ce n'est plus une coïncidence.

Alex fait partie d'un passé que je voudrais oublier. C'est lui, principalement, qui m'a fait quitter la célébrité pour ma propre sécurité. C'était au final tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour partir de ce milieu anxiogène. Mais cette histoire m'avait également plongé dans l'anorexie encore plus, parce que, depuis ce jour, je ne me sentais en sécurité qu'avec Paul. J'avais le numéro du FBI s'il y avait un problème. J'étais traquée depuis deux ans maintenant. Et vomir était la seule chose que je contrôlais. Et je comprenais que, même au fin fond de l'Amérique, il parviendrait toujours à me retrouver.

Alex m'avait déjà surveillé. Et c'était l'un des seuls à savoir qui j'étais, réellement, parce qu'il m'avait suivi et que j'avais déjà failli y passer.

Alex avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans mon staff et c'était le plus inquiétant. Au départ il m'apportait mon café sur le tournage de _Paradise Beach_, avant de me donner son avis sur des tenues et de m'aider, devenant mon assistant personnel, celui qui répond aux moindres de mes désirs.

Puis, malgré quelques remarques qui m'avaient mises mal à l'aise, je n'avais pas relevé. Parce que j'étais jeune et qu'on m'incitait à me taire, je n'avais aucun avis à donner. Personne ne m'aidait. Après quelques remarques insistantes, j'avais tout de même été voir le réalisateur qui avait mis Alex sur d'autres projets, sans toutefois l'éloigner totalement de moi. Ses regards tristes m'avaient pris au cœur et la culpabilité que je ressentais, je l'avais assouvi dans mes vomissements, non simulés, lors du tournage du film. Il m'avait demandé mon numéro que j'avais décliné. Puis il avait été insistant et un garde du corps qui passait par là m'avait aidé. Alex avait été renvoyé, par ma faute.

Et ça avait continué. J'avais compris qu'il savait pour moi, pour ma vraie identité, parce qu'il m'envoyait des lettres sur le lieu de tournage, sur mon pallier de maison, adressée à mon vrai nom puis dans la salle à manger. Quand j'avais vu la lettre d'amour j'avais changé d'appartement. Mais ça avait continué. Il me traquait, savait où j'habitais, même sous une fausse identité. Il me connaissait par cœur et ça me faisait flipper. Je dormais chez Shaun. Je vomissais, je dormais constamment.

Un soir où j'étais sortie avec des amies pour fêter la sortie du film, il m'avait suivi et m'avait passé un couteau sous la gorge. Ce sont les personnes qui étaient présentes ce jour-là, un groupe de garçons qui passaient par là, qui m'avaient sauvé de la mort. Parce qu'il avait appuyé tellement fort que le sang avait coulé. Les garçons m'avaient emmené à l'hôpital, choqués de me reconnaître, et déçus de ne pas avoir rattrapé Alex qui s'était enfui.

J'avais été placé sous surveillance mais j'avais peur. Personne n'en savait rien, nous avions étouffé l'affaire pour que ça ne prenne pas de proportions terribles. A partir de ce moment j'ai réellement pété les plombs. Entre la pression de l'oscar, le film _Panique_ qui était un navet et ma sensation de ne rien contrôler, j'avais vraiment eu l'envie de me faire du mal. Parce que j'avais peur des critiques, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir d'autres opportunités, de décevoir, d'être seule.

C'est Greg qui m'avait trouvé en train de vomir dans les toilettes un jour. Il m'avait envoyé en centre et avait contacté le FBI pour que je puisse m'exfiltrer à la Push, un village perdu au fin fond de l'Amérique pour être en sécurité. Il espérait que je parte un an, qu'Alex soit retrouvé et que je puisse rentrer. Mais ça ne se passait pas comme ça et je me demandais s'il ne savait pas, dès le départ, que je ne reviendrais pas et qu'il voulait que je trouve un endroit où vivre, où je me sente bien et où personne ne saurait qui j'étais.

En apercevant Alex au loin, comme un fantôme, je me suis demandée si j'hallucinais. J'ai appelé le numéro du FBI mais ils m'ont affirmé que j'étais surveillée et que personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Qu'Alex n'avait pas encore été retrouvé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se trouver à Forks car personne ne savait où je me trouvais. La dame que j'avais eu au téléphone avait semblé ennuyée, elle devait se dire que j'étais une star à la grosse tête, qui pensait être le centre du monde. J'avais reçu des messages de Paul mais je n'y avais pas répondu. Je rentrais à toute hâte du lycée, prétextant une migraine. Je courrais presque jusqu'à ma maison. Je n'avais qu'un seul objectif.

Les toilettes. Tout de suite. C'était vital. Je devais le faire et j'en étais presque excitée par l'idée. Je voulais retrouver les sensations perdues depuis ces derniers mois. L'estomac qui se tord, les spasmes de la glotte, la joie de sentir ses tripes vides et le contrôle de son corps. Je voulais me vider la tête en me vidant l'estomac, oublier mes problèmes, oublier ma peur et mes angoisses de solitude. Au fond, je voulais juste me faire du mal, pour avoir la sensation d'exister pour quelqu'un, pour me sentir en vie, pour oublier tout ce stress de la célébrité, toutes ces critiques, toute cette peur, me punir pour ce que je me faisais endurer, de ce qu'ils m'avaient fait endurer à un si jeune âge.

Je me ruais sur la porte de la maison et la heurtais sauvagement. Elle était fermée à clé et je n'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir. Je ne trouvais pas mes clés dans mon sac. Je grognais en forçant contre la porte pour tenter de la forcer, j'avais tellement besoin de toilettes. Il fallait que j'entre, coûte que coûte. C'était pour mon bien, non ? Mais j'avais besoin de mes clés. Je renversais le contenu de mon sac sur le sol en continuant de taper contre la porte.

– Agathe arrête ça bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? me hurla Paul qui venait de chez ses parents et qui me tira par le bras.

– Ouvre cette porte ! lui hurlais-je à travers mes larmes.

Je tambourinais frénétiquement sur le battant de bois qui résistait à mes attaques. Je pouvais sentir que Paul était dépassé par ce que je faisais et qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, je voulais qu'il défonce la porte et qu'il parte. Qu'il me laisse seule me faire du bien.

Mais, d'un coup, je me retrouvais sur l'épaule de Paul. Surprise, je ne réagis pas immédiatement mais une fureur intense envahie mon corps. J'aurai pu le tuer. Je remuais mes pieds, frappait de mes mains le dos musclé de Paul sans avoir peur de lui faire mal, de me faire mal, tout en tentant d'hurler à travers mes sanglots déchirants.

– Paul ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi vomir ! Je t'en supplie !

Cette supplique déchirante a dû lui briser le cœur. Et c'est ce que je voulais, faire mal à Paul pour qu'il parte, qu'il me quitte et qu'enfin je sois seule et que je puisse me vider de tout mon saoul. Mais il ne me lâcha pas, malgré les insultes et les coups, il resserra son emprise autour de moi. Je sentis qu'il voulait m'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le monstre avait pris possession de moi et voulait sortir.

Je me sentis tomber et je compris être dans ma baignoire quand il me tint fermement assise et déclencha un jet d'eau glacée.

Et d'un coup, ce fut comme si toute l'animosité, la haine et la fureur que j'avais ressentis s'évacuaient dans les canalisations avec l'eau qui coulait. Un silence de mort pris place dans la salle de bain. Et d'un coup je m'arrêtais. Plus de cris, plus de larmes. Le temps s'arrêta pendant un instant avant que je ne croise le regard de Paul : inquiet, impuissant, mais sans aucune marque de colère malgré son tempérament, malgré ce que je lui avais dit. Juste de l'inquiétude.

Alors je me mis à sangloter en silence en gémissant entre mes mains. J'étais dévastée, terrifiée par cet accès de colère. Il n'avait fallu qu'une simple apparition d'Alex, peut-être fausse, pour que mes démons me rattrapent en une poignée de seconde. J'avais faillis mettre un terme à des mois de travail en quelques instants.

Paul ne parlait toujours pas quand il coupa l'eau, monta dans la baignoire et m'enlaça contre son corps brulant.

– C'est fini Agathe, souffla-t-il la voix cassée, c'est terminé. Je suis là, je ne pars pas.

* * *

– Comment ça tu es au courant ? (...) Depuis quand Seth ? (...) Putain tu abuses sérieux, tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler ? (...) Oh oui elle est en pleine forme, à ton avis ? Elle est malade, elle dort depuis dix heures et elle a pleuré dans son sommeil (...) Non dis à Sam que je reste avec elle. Pas la peine de t'excuser, je ne te pardonne pas.

J'entendais Paul parler mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir de mon sommeil léthargique. Je me sentais faible, épuisée, les yeux gonflés. Je papillonnais pour le voir au bord du lit, jetant son téléphone sur le fauteuil. Je me doutais qu'il venait de parler à Seth de ma crise, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lui en veuille, Seth avait promis de ne rien dire. J'étais juste déçue de moi, d'avoir montré cette partie de moi à Paul ça me rendait malade.

– J'aurai dû te le dire avant, dis-je d'une voix rocailleuse qui me surpris moi-même, n'en veux pas à Seth, je lui ai fait promettre.

– Oh Agathe... il semblait si soulagé que je me mis à pleurer.

– Je suis désolée, je suis nulle...

– Non tu es malade. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Seth, c'est juste que j'aurai pu être au courant si... enfin bref.

Il secoua la tête et me pris dans ses bras en m'embrassant partout les joues, le front, le nez, la bouche, plus longuement. Mes larmes donnaient à ce baiser un goût salé, un goût amer du souvenir de ce qu'il venait d'arriver et de ce que je venais de faire subir à l'homme qui me rendais si heureuse.

– Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas de ta faute, commençais-je en tentant de me relever.

– Agathe, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

– Un homme m'a fait du mal, murmurais-je en voulant à tout prix m'expliquer pour ne pas qu'il pense que je ne suis pas heureuse avec lui, rien de grave, des menaces, il m'a suivi et traquée, la police a fait ce qu'il fallait, mais je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. C'est sûrement une hallucination mais je suis revenue à cet avant, avant qu'on ne se rencontre et que je tombe amoureuse. J'ai eu l'impression d'être seule, sans personne et j'ai flippé. Ma première réaction c'est ça, mais je lutte, je te promets que je lutte mais c'est tellement difficile, j'ai tellement peur...

Je me remets à sangloter mais j'essuie mes larmes avec rage.

– Paul vous m'avez sauvé, tous, mais toi surtout, je suis heureuse mais il y aura des moments de relâchement, de chute et je veux que tu le saches avant de te mettre avec moi, je ne suis pas facile et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas...

Son baiser passionné me fait comprendre que partir n'est pas une option pour lui.

– Agathe, tu es amoureuse de moi ? me dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de retrouver son sérieux quand lui tapais gentiment l'épaule. On va le retrouver ce mec ok ? murmure Paul avant d'envoyer un texto et de se retourner vers moi. Maintenant essaie d'oublier et de penser à toi.

Alors je pense à moi. Et j'embrasse Paul comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je pleure toujours mais ses baisers me calment. Je passe ma main sur son torse et je l'attire inexorablement vers moi, j'ai besoin de sa chaleur, j'ai besoin de lui, tout entier, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il me trouve encore désirable. Il est amoureux certes mais qu'il veut encore de moi. Qu'il me voit toujours comme une femme et pas comme une anorexique malade.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme une personne malade qui ne peut pas...

– Non, tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue, me murmure-t-il en s'approchant encore plus de moi.

Et les baisers continuent, la chaleur monte et je le sens, au plus proche de moi, nous sommes unis, nos corps s'emboitent comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous oublions peu à peu la crise alors que l'on s'enfonce dans les draps. Le plaisir et les frissons se développent dans mon corps. Je n'ai plus froid, tout d'un coup. Et je me laisse aller, je laisse Paul me faire oublier les affres du passé, les larmes et la peur. Il m'enlève tout ça pour ne laisser que du plaisir et de la joie. D'être en vie avec lui.

* * *

Paul a souhaité que nous allions déjeuner chez Sam et Emilie. Je l'ai suivi et quand je suis arrivée j'ai compris que les garçons étaient au courant. Je ne comprenais pas comment mais je me doutais qu'ils avaient un moyen de communiquer que je ne comprenais pas encore. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et je partis voir Emilie dans la cuisine qui m'enlaça doucement. Elle me parla d'autre chose et je fus soulagée que cela ne devienne pas un sujet de conversation. Leah arriva également et je fus touchée qu'elle reste avec nous, malgré ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à Emilie et Sam. Kim arriva après les cours et me déposa les devoirs avant de m'aider à les préparer pour le lendemain, elle aussi ne parla pas de ma crise.

– Merci les filles, fut tout ce que je parviens à dire pour leur témoigner de ma gratitude.

Emilie me fit un clin d'œil en préparant le repas et Kim un sourire si magnifique que je compris pourquoi Jared en était tombé amoureux. Elles étaient géniales. Et c'étaient mes amies.

D'autres copines des garçons avaient pu passer ici mais je ne ressentais pas la même chose à leur égard. Du respect et du copinage, oui, mais ce n'étaient pas mes amies. Juste des connaissances. Les filles étaient vraiment des personnes de confiance, et c'est ce que je recherchais. Ce dont j'avais besoin. Car je me doutais que mon secret allait finir par être révélé. Je ne pouvais pas garder cela pour moi, Paul avait le droit de savoir, les filles aussi.

J'avais simplement peur, mais il fallait qu'il sache à quoi il s'engageait avec moi, et surtout à quels dangers j'étais exposée. Il n'avait pas semblé tout comprendre, surtout pourquoi je me mettais dans un tel état et qui était l'homme qui me recherchait, mais je savais qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger. On ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais le lien que nous avions me rendait confiante et sereine. Paul était avec moi, je ne risquais rien, il ne laisserait personne me toucher, Alex ou non. Je me sentais en sécurité, malgré le fait que je sois dans un village paumé du fin fond de l'Amérique, je me sentais bien plus entourée qu'à l'époque où j'étais célèbre. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

– Salut Barbie, me lança Seth en arrivant dans la petite cuisine, saluant les filles d'un signe de tête. Il me fit un baiser sur la joue et posa ses prunelles pleines de questionnement sur moi.

– Désolée Seth, elle a gagné... murmurais-je en sachant que tout le monde écoutait. Paul était parti avec Sam, sûrement pour discuter, et j'attendais qu'il revienne rapidement.

– Non, affirma Seth en me relevant le menton, pas cette fois, Paul t'a aidé. Je t'avais dit qu'il t'aiderait et t'aimerait peu importe les épreuves.

– Oui tu me l'avais dit, mais je ne t'ai jamais cru.

– On est tous là pour toi, tu vas t'en sortir. Alors maintenant la tête haute. Tu enfiles tes baskets et on y va.

– Où ?

– Tu verras, me dit-il en me relevant doucement et en me poussant. Tes chaussures sont dans la voiture de Paul, il m'a donné son accord alors ne discute pas.

Je surpris le regard des garçons dans le salon avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard quand je les fixais. Et j'allais chercher mes baskets en me demandant ce que Seth allait bien pouvoir inventer, surtout après le _– bon courage »_ lancé par Kim quand je partis.

On revint une heure après, j'avais la gorge en feu, les muscles de mes jambes qui brûlaient et le souffle court, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Seth m'avait emmené courir le bord de la plage, en me demandant une chose : ne pas parler et me laisser porter par la course. J'avais un bon rythme, je courrais il y a quelques années et même si j'avais perdu un peu, j'ai tout de suite retrouvé des automatismes. J'ai trouvé mon rythme de croisière après quelques kilomètres. Je me sentais vidée, comme après les vomissements, mais là c'était sain. Seth m'avait imposé une course tous les deux jours pour commencer, pour que je puisse évacuer sans aller aux toilettes. Et il m'avait promis qu'il retrouverait cet homme, sans en savoir plus parce que je ne pouvais pas en parler, pas encore. Sa sollicitude m'avait touchée.

Et j'étais fière quand j'avais embrassé Paul qui nous attendait en haut des marches et qui serra la main de Seth, me rassurant sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement fâchés. J'eus la bonne surprise de voir Jacob attablé, il ne venait que rarement parce que Jacob et Sam avaient eu une dispute il y a quelques mois et commençaient tout juste à renouer le contact, mais j'étais touchée qu'ils aient fait un effort ce soir. Je me retrouvais avec toutes les personnes qui comptaient, mes « petits gars ».

En rentrant le soir Paul me fixait toujours d'un air inquiet et m'invita fortement à laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, ce que je fis avec plaisir en enlevant mes vêtements et lui jetant un coup d'œil suggestif, l'invitant fortement à me suivre pour être sûr que tout se passait bien, ce qu'il fit avec joie. Je me sentais femme, je me sentais aimée et désirable.

* * *

**« Seth »**

Tu as perdu une bataille pas la guerre. Ne te mine pas avec ça et reprends du service. Tu es Agathe Mills ok ?

**« Agathe »**

Tu es mignon, merci. Heureusement que vous êtes là.

**« Seth »**

Et on le sera toujours. On n'est pas déçus mais inquiets pour toi. Dès que tu as besoin appelle-moi.

On court ensemble demain. Prépare-toi à ne plus pouvoir même penser à réfléchir à tout ça.

**« Agathe »**

J'ai hâte.

* * *

– Tu sais ce qu'il fait toi non ? fis-je à Seth en lui lançant des regards suppliants.

Brady passa à côté de nous et nous fit un signe de tête avant de filer à son cours.

– Oui mais je ne te dirais rien.

– T'es pas un vrai ami.

Paul était parti très tôt ce matin, il ne m'avait même pas accompagné au lycée et avait laissé cette tâche à Seth, nous y étions partis à pied et ça me mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il était sur son portable depuis quelques jours et je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait traficoter. Seth ne voulait rien me dire, mais au regard de son sourire satisfait, ça devrait me faire plaisir.

– T'as compris les équations sinon ? dit-il en changeant de sujet.

Alors que je tentais d'expliquer le cours de maths à Seth, où je me rendis compte que je commençais à prendre mes marques au lycée, une bagarre éclata. Je me levais instantanément quand je reconnu Kim qui se battait contre cette pimbêche d'Amberly. Je me jetais sur cette dernière en lui tirant les cheveux pour qu'elle libère enfin Kim, qui lui adressa une gifle monumentale.

– Tu redis un truc comme ça je te défonce, annonça-t-elle d'un ton glacial, qui résonna dans la cantine devenue silencieuse. Tu te crois supérieure mais tu ne quitteras jamais ton truc perdu. Tu n'es pas une star, tu n'es rien ici. Alors ne t'en prend pas aux plus faibles, parce que c'est toi la faible.

Kim lui lança un regard acéré et parti dans le sens opposé. Je tendis à Amberly une poignée de cheveux que je lui avais arraché et lui lançais un rire amusé avant de courir à la suite de Kim. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi remontée. Elle avait du caractère cette petite, et ça faisait du bien à Amberly qui se pensait star mais qui n'était pas grand-chose.

Je trouvais Kim devant la salle de notre prochain cours, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, en train de griffonner avec force sur son carnet.

– Mon dieu tu étais tellement forte là-bas, j'aimerai avoir ça en moi, m'exclamais-je en me glissant à ses côtés.

– Tu rigoles Agathe ? Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, quand tu dis quelque chose tout le monde t'écoute. Moi je ne suis rien, tout le monde ici me respecte parce que je sors avec Jared mais avant c'était une catastrophe, je ne parlais à personne et personne ne me parlait. Tu es ma première amie tu sais... murmure-t-elle en me prenant la main.

– Je ne peux même pas dire que tu es une amie. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, tu sais. J'ai juste envie de te protéger contre ces pouffes.

On se sourit tranquillement et je commençais à lui parler de ma vie à New-York, sans tout lui révéler, afin de lui changer les idées. Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose mais elle n'a jamais rien dit et je ne peux pas lui dire maintenant. Paul doit être le premier à le savoir, mais je n'arrive pas encore à faire le premier pas. Et malgré notre confiance mutuelle je sais qu'elle aussi elle me cache quelque chose. Les garçons ne sont pas tout blanc, je vois bien comment les autres les regardent. Et si je sais qu'ils ne se droguent pas, ils ont forcément un secret, pour être si fort, si matures, comme s'ils avaient vu la mort en face. Tellement alerte qu'ils seraient prêts, Jared et Paul, à nous sauver, Kim et moi, au péril de leurs vies. Et comment expliquer cet amour qui nous lie, si puissant ? C'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas exister, mais pourtant c'est arrivé, à moi, à Kim, à Nessie et à la petite Claire... à tellement de femmes qui entourent les quilleutes que je me doute qu'il y a un loup quelque part. Et si je ne cherche pas, attendant que Paul m'en parle, je souhaite qu'on ne cherche pas non plus de mon côté. Nous en parlerons quand nous serons prêts.

– Tu te souviens quand je arrivée ? Je n'arrivais même pas à rester une heure en cours. Tu m'as aidé à m'adapter ici, sans toi je serais une attardée du lycée, affirmais-je en rigolant, accompagnée par Kim. Ce n'est pas facile d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée et encore plus dans son premier lycée, alors oui tu es forte, plus que tu ne le penses. Moi quand j'ai peur je vomis, toi tu fonces et tu écrases toutes les personnes qui te menacent, ne te laisse pas abattre par cette fille, elle ne vaut rien, toi tu vaux tellement plus.

– Merci Agathe.

– Je le pense. Oh ! Quand Jared va apprendre ça il va halluciner.

– Il est un peu trop protecteur.

– Oui il faut que tu t'affirmes, tu es quelque chose sans lui tu sais.

– Tu as raison, aujourd'hui la nouvelle Kim arrive. Et Jared n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

– Génial ! m'exclamais-je en tapant dans les mains. Ça va être génial. Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux et je ne te dis pas de le laisser tomber parce que, clairement, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, ajoutais-je en voyant son regard triste, mais tu peux t'affirmer, tu n'as pas besoin que Jared t'aide pour tout, tu es une femme forte.

– Merci Agathe, tu es la première à me dire ça. Je me sens parfois tellement... gamine.

– J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller seule, mais j'aurai adoré être aussi insouciante que toi, alors ne perds jamais ça.

On se prend dans les bras pour se soutenir et se donner du courage quand Seth arrive en criant qu'il veut, lui aussi, un câlin, que nous lui donnons avec plaisir.

* * *

– Tu as fait quoi à Kim au juste ? me demande Leah alors que nous sommes installées dans le petit jardin d'Emilie et Sam, sur des chaises longues, prenant les quelques rayons de soleil qui ont transpercé le ciel pluvieux de la Push. J'ai sorti le petit short et le débardeur et Paul s'est figé en me voyant sortir de la maison d'Emilie, accompagnée de Leah et de son magnifique sourire.

– La même chose qu'à toi on dirait, dis-je en désignant les garçons qui ne cessaient de nous observer.

Emilie avait pleuré quand Leah lui avait fait un câlin et avait discuté avec elle de Sam, lui expliquant qu'elle lui pardonnait tout. Sam avait fait un signe de tête mais il avait aussi les larmes aux yeux.

Leah leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire parlait pour elle.

– Je lui ai juste montré qu'on pouvait être amoureuse mais aussi être indépendante. Elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le pense, mais elle n'a jamais laissé ça sortir alors qu'il faut se battre. Jared peut l'aider et tant mieux mais elle peut aussi affronter ça seule.

– Tu as bien raison !

On se tape dans la main en regardant du coin de l'œil Kim qui a effectivement pris de l'aplomb depuis notre conversation d'hier. Elle a réussi à tenir tête à Amberly et depuis elle a changé. Si Jared continue de la couver elle peut aussi s'affirmer et montrer qu'elle peut faire des choses seule. Et ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça.

– Bon alors, dis-moi ce que tu ressens pour Paul. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, parce que j'ai la version des garçons mais pas des empreintes.

– C'est dommage que tu ne te sois pas liée avec les autres filles.

– Les filles disent tout aux garçons aussi.

– Oui c'est vrai... Mais bon c'est pour lutter contre votre moyen de communique, rigolais-je tout en essayant d'en savoir. Sinon quand je l'ai rencontré j'ai tout de suite ressenti une attraction. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu changer pour lui, comme je ne le ferais pas changer pour moi. J'estime que si on s'aime on apprécie le caractère de l'autre même si je suis parfois chiante.

– Toujours ! hurla Paul, qui jouait avec Jared au foot et écoutait notre conversation de loin.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! lui hurlais-je en retour avant de me tourner vers Leah. Tu vois, on s'adapte.

– J'aime bien le fait que vous ne soyez pas gnian-gnian tous les deux. Et il était tellement attentionné avec toi hier soir.

– Oui il est top. Tu trouveras ça toi aussi, avec tous les loosers que j'ai eus avant je pensais que jamais je ne trouverais de mec qui m'accepte pour qui je suis.

– Et puis tu as raison, la vie continue, je verrais bien ce qu'il m'arrive.

– Que de bonnes choses, ajoutais-je dans un clin d'œil complice avant de murmurer, on fera une autre soirée en boîte.

– Oh oui j'ai hâte.

– Je suis contente de te connaître, tu es une vraie amie.

– Toi aussi, tu m'as montré qui je pouvais être, maintenant c'est à nous de te montrer que tu es une femme géniale, alors laisse-nous te dire que tu es géniale, me dit Leah en souriant, montrant Kim et Emilie qui nous regardent à travers la fenêtre.

– Arrête je vais pleu... Ah ! c'est quoi ça ! hurlais-je en me mettant debout sur ma chaise le regard paniqué.

Mais la chose continuait de tourner autour de ma chaise en jappant et essayant de me monter dessus.

– Paul ! hurlais-je, oubliant toute dignité, au secours !

Mais il ne vint pas. Je me tournais et le vit accoudé à la maison, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, les garçons et Leah éclatant de rire.

– Tu disais quoi à Kim hier, être une femme forte sans avoir besoin d'un homme ? se moqua Jared en hurlant de rire avant de se faire rabrouer par Kim. Pardon mon ange.

– C'est quoi ce monstre ? criais-je en sautant sur ma chaise, encourageant sans m'en rendre compte la bête.

– Calme-toi Agathe, regarde-le.

Je décidais d'écouter Paul et me calma immédiatement, tout comme le chien qui me regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté. Il était immense, tel un loup.

– C'est un chien loup de Saarloos, m'expliqua Paul alors que je descendais de ma chaise et m'approchais du chien. Il avait des membres plutôt allongés et semblait plutôt jeune mais déjà immense par rapport à moi. Il avait effectivement un air de loup et son pelage noir me faisait penser à celui de Paul. Il aboya gentiment et me laissa le caresser affectueusement, la langue pendante. Il sera là pour t'aider quand je ne serais pas là. Il n'a pas de nom. C'est pour ton anniversaire, m'indiqua-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, je ne me suis pas ruiné, c'est un cadeau commun. Il sait reconnaître son maître et, de toute évidence, c'est toi.

Je regardais ce chien déjà amoureusement. Effectivement le chien me suivait du regard, comme s'il attendait mes consignes. Il était magnifique et je me jetais dans les bras de Paul pour le remercier de ce magnifique cadeau.

– Merci je l'adore !

– Comment tu veux l'appeler ?

– Loup.

– Euh, _Loup _?

– Oui je trouve qu'il a une tête de loup donc Loup. Merci Paul. Je suis très touchée.

Je le regardais avec amour

– Je suis amoureuse de toi Paul, dis-je dans un souffle, oubliant où nous étions.

Les garçons s'exclamèrent derrière nous mais Paul me fit basculer et m'embrassa si passionnément que j'eu l'impression d'oublier même mon nom.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, me répondit-il en me retenant de m'évanouir. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à le dresser.

– Un peu comme toi en fait.

– Je suis déjà à tes ordres Agathe, soupira-t-il dans un sourire resplendissant.

– J'espère bien.

* * *

**« Jared »**

Merci pour Kim.

**« Agathe »**

De rien. Elle est plus forte qu'elle ne le pense. Ne la laisse pas tomber. Elle a besoin de toi. Mais aussi de se dire qu'elle est capable de se défendre seule. Elle te surprendra.


	8. CHAPITRE 7

La vie à la Push est simple. Bien loin de New York et de son effervescence, ici on prend son temps. Me réveiller auprès de Paul tous les matins était un pur bonheur, une véritable joie. Notre relation avançait tranquillement et, si nos caractères bien trempés entraînaient beaucoup de disputes, nous réglions ça rapidement. Dans un lit, le plus souvent.

Je continuais d'écrire et mon carnet s'était vite transformé en un ordinateur dernier cri sur lequel je tapais inlassablement, sans revenir en arrière. Et plus j'écrivais mieux je me sentais. J'étais vidée après cela et ça m'aidait à m'endormir. Sans me l'avouer, j'essayais d'aider d'autres jeunes filles à aller mieux. A leur dire qu'on pouvait toujours remonter, qu'on pouvait s'en sortir, que c'était difficile mais qu'on pouvait la vaincre, cette satanée maladie. Je ne savais pas où ça m'emmenait, mais je sentais que c'était important.

Loup et moi priment nos marques assez rapidement. Tous les soirs, après le lycée, je l'emmenais se promener pour une longue balade. Loup ne hurlait jamais. Sauf quand on croisait des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, auquel cas il pouvait se montrer très agressif, très protecteur envers moi. Même Paul acceptait que je me promène dans la forêt avec lui, ce qui me soulageait car j'adorais ça. J'aimais tout dans les bois : l'odeur de pin, les arbres qui m'entouraient, les oiseaux qui chantaient, la pluie qui clapotait. L'environnement ici était magnifique, très pur, et ça faisait tellement de bien.

Je me sentais très libre dans ce silence assourdissant. Tout y était vert et si cette couleur m'avait dégoûtée au départ, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Je m'arrêtais parfois pour observer des animaux, prendre de grandes bouffées d'air frais. J'avançais sur ce qui était mon livre en prenant un carnet, laissant Loup gambader, mais il n'était jamais loin.

Au départ, ce qui n'était qu'un journal intime s'était transformé en un véritable livre que je pensais pouvoir livrer au monde entier. Un dernier témoignage de ma vie d'avant pour prévenir celles à qui cela pouvait arriver et aider celles à qui s'était arrivé. Quand j'avais écrit quelques pages et que Loup s'était bien dépensé on rentrait et je me mettais à travailler pour le lycée.

J'étais devenue très assidue, je rendais tous les devoirs, mes notes augmentaient, surtout grâce à Kim, et ça faisait du bien de réussir quelque chose, de moi-même.

Une fois terminé Paul venait me rejoindre et nous passions la soirée ensemble. Tout était parfait. Mais je savais que je n'étais pas totalement guérie et que la route serait longue, parce que c'était une maladie contre laquelle je me battrais toute ma vie. Et que je restais au fond de moi Ellora, une ancienne actrice un peu égocentrique qui voulait que tout se passe comme elle le voulait.

– On regarde un film ce soir ?

– Choisi, dis-je à Paul en tentant de réussir ma tarte aux poireaux, ce qui semblait mal engagé. Tes parents n'auraient pas quelque chose à nous donner à manger par hasard ?

Paul rigola et je me joignais à lui. Helen avait sans doute préparé quelque chose parce qu'elle connaissait mes talents culinaires. Je devais les rencontrer bientôt, officiellement, et j'espérais qu'elle pourrait m'aider à cuisiner parce que sinon nous allions arrêter de nous nourrir ou squatter chez Sam et Emilie.

– Choisi le film du coup je vais chercher le repas.

.

– Je ne comprends pas, répéta Paul en soupirant.

– Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque ?

– Mais ce n'est pas réaliste, il saute avec sa voiture d'un immeuble et arrive tranquillement dans l'autre.

– C'est un film. Ce n'est pas réaliste.

– Oui mais c'est mal fait.

Paul n'aimait décidément pas le film de voiture que j'avais choisi et ça me fit sourire.

– On peut faire un jeu de cartes si tu veux ?

– Non regarde la fin.

– Je le connais par cœur. Ce n'est pas grave si on n'aime pas les mêmes choses, dis-je en éteignant la télé.

– Je voulais te faire plaisir, dit Paul en baissant la tête.

– Paul, je n'ai pas besoin que tu aimes ce que j'aime pour que tu me fasses plaisir. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi. Si tu n'aimes pas tant pis on fait autre chose.

– Ok pour le jeu de carte, soupira-t-il dans un sourire.

– Cool. Je vais te laminer.

– Ça m'étonnerait.

– On pari ?

– Celui qui gagne choisi le prochain film.

– Vendu.

* * *

– Non je ne veux pas y aller.

– Tu y vas Agathe, grogne Paul. Il commence à me pousser pour que je me lève. Et je commence à hurler.

– Non ! tu ne peux pas forcer t'es personne !

– Mon dieu tu es la personne la plus énervante que je connaisse.

Paul commence à trembler, me foudroie du regard et sort dehors. Je l'entends frapper contre un arbre et grogner, tellement fort que je sors.

– Ok j'y vais, lui dis-je les mains levées en signe de résignation. Je tente un petit sourire angélique, celui qui marche si bien avec mes producteurs et mes fans. Mais Paul le prend très mal, et il tremble encore plus. J'entends Seth qui arrive pour notre séance de sport à laquelle j'ai voulu échapper.

– Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ? hurle-t-il en frappant à nouveau contre l'arbre, le dos tourné vers moi, les jointures blanches de ses mains prêtes à exploser. J'entends Seth avoir un pas plus pressé, il l'a entendu.

– Comment ça ? je murmure, en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe et pourquoi il tremble comme ça.

– Laisse tomber Agathe, laisse-moi me calmer.

Alors je le pousse à bout. Parce que je veux savoir, parce qu'il essaie de me dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort parce qu'il se contient. Mais je ne veux pas de ça. Je l'ai choisi pour ça, parce qu'il est énervé, il est en colère contre le monde comme moi. Et ce qu'il a dire doit sortir pour que nos relations soient pacifiées. Depuis ma crise, nous n'en avons pas reparlé. Il garde tout pour lui. Mais moi je veux savoir ce qu'il pense réellement.

– Je savais que ça t'avait dégoûté, dis-je, ma voix claquant dans le silence. C'est ça hein ? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi, comme tous les autres. Toutes vos messes basses, toutes vos histoires auxquelles je ne comprends rien, tu crois que je ne vois rien, hein, mais si.

Je hurle dans un rire hystérique et je me fiche que Seth soit derrière nous à nous observer. Paul se tourne vers moi, ses prunelles lancent des éclairs et il commence à hurler aussi.

– Tu es malade Agathe, putain. On te propose de l'aide, on est tous là pour toi, Seth sacrifie des heures pour toi parce qu'il t'aime, comme moi. Et toi tu fais ta _star_. Ce mot me foudroie comme une insulte, il ne sait pas, mais il vient de toucher exactement là où ça fait mal. Tu fais comme si tu étais une princesse mais tu n'es personne ok ? Je sais que ta vie ça a été compliquée mais merde, on a tous eu une vie compliquée ici et ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on fait chier le monde. On en a marre de tes caprices. Alors maintenant tu vas courir ou je pars.

Je pensais avoir fait des efforts, depuis la dernière fois, m'être adaptée à ce monde. Mais apparemment pas. Et je sens la solitude me frapper en plein fouet. Mais aussi une volonté de faire du mal à Paul, pour ce qu'il vient de me dire. Et je comprends d'un coup, comme une lumière qui s'allume, que si je me fais vomir ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal mais pour faire du mal aux autres, à ceux qui sont autour de moi, pour leur faire ressentir ce que je ressens et toute la haine qui m'a été envoyée. Pour leur montrer qu'ils ne me contrôlent pas et qu'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Alors je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux, je le blesse.

– Ma star ? Sérieux Paul, vous ne m'aidez pas, vous êtes une bande de jeunes paumés dans un village encore plus paumé ! Vous n'y connaissez rien à la vie. C'est toi qui fait ton mec mais ici tu ne sers à rien.

Et je hurle tellement fort que mes yeux se troublent de colère.

Il suffit d'un instant où je cligne des yeux pour voir Paul en colère disparaître pour un loup géant, grognant, les lèvres retroussées, qui semble sur le point de m'attaquer. J'arrête de hurler instantanément et je sens Seth derrière moi qui court pour se placer devant moi. Mais le loup ne bouge pas. Il souffle fort, je ne peux pas me détacher de cette vision d'horreur et de joie. Enfin il me montre qui il est. Peut-être à cause de tous les films auxquels j'ai participé ou parce qu'au travers de conversations j'ai compris, mais ça ne me surprend pas. Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose et le fait que ça ne soit pas une maîtresse me fait un bien fou. Mais un peu peur.

Je le fixe sans pouvoir bouger, pétrifiée. Le loup commence à se calmer quand il se rend compte que je l'observe, _vraiment_, que j'ai compris. Et il semble attendre. Sans doute que je fasse mon choix. Mais je sens l'anxiété qui transparait dans ses pores, toute trace de colère envolée. Et je me rends compte que, pour Paul, ce n'est pas se faire vomir qui le calme, mais devenir un loup géant. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi, ni ce qu'il fait, mais le fait qu'il ait aussi un moyen de se canaliser me fait plaisir et me rappelle d'à quel point nous nous aimons, parce qu'on se ressemble.

Je me souviens de notre premier regard, de nos disputes et de façon de me protéger, constamment. Seth grogne doucement et je comprends que lui aussi est un loup. Alors oui, ils sont là pour me protéger. Pourquoi Paul m'a choisi alors que je suis une petite egocentrique qui ne pense qu'à elle, ça je le comprends pas, mais je sais que je fais des efforts et qu'il y est pour beaucoup. Qu'il est là, pour moi, et qu'enfin ces amis que j'ai commencé à laisser entrer dans ma vie sont vraiment sincères et m'aiment telle que je suis, malgré mes défauts, parce qu'eux aussi, ils ont des défauts.

– Paul... ma voix est douce, bien qu'éraillée, pardon. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais tu as raison, je suis une capricieuse, je pense être meilleure que les autres et j'ai encore du mal à faire confiance. Mais je t'aime, plus que tout, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu deviens un loup mais c'est toi. Et moi je suis comme ça. Si tu es prêt à accepter le fait que je sois peut-être un petit peu une égocentrique qui croit être le centre du monde parce que je l'ai été pendant des années, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer. Alors avec Seth on va partir courir et tu me diras si tu veux continuer avec moi. J'ai aussi des choses à cacher et tu le sais, mais je ne suis pas prête à t'en parler, alors je te remercie de m'avoir montré qui tu es vraiment, et je vais essayer de te montrer qui je suis, si tu me laisses entrer vraiment dans ta vie.

J'attrape le bras de Seth, assez nerveusement, mais je réussi à sourire au loup avant de l'entraîner loin de tout ça pour courir.

– Seth, ne me parle pas, juste on court si ça te va.

Il hoche la tête et m'entraîne vers la plage, pour une course, pour ne pas que je me réfugie dans les toilettes, pour que je prenne l'air et que j'encaisse le choc. De la situation de Paul, mais aussi de ce que je ne veux pas le perdre et que je veux tout faire pour que ça marche entre nous. Malgré les nombreux obstacles.

On se retrouve à courir au bord de la plage, puis dans la forêt où je me sens en sécurité parce que je sais que Seth sera là pour m'aider si Alex revenait pour me faire du mal. Il ne dit rien, ne me regarde pas, il continue simplement de courir à mon rythme, me laissant dans mes pensées.

Une heure plus tard, notre meilleur score en poche, on arrive chez Sam pour le repas traditionnel du dimanche midi. Je me sens heureuse, vidée de tous mes problèmes et je comprends pourquoi Paul a insisté pour que je continue les entrainements malgré ma flemme. Mais je sais que j'ai encore mes automatismes de stars avec lui et que, parce qu'il me pousse à bout, je les retrouve pour me sentir bien et avoir raison. Je n'hésite pas à lui mentir pour qu'il continue de penser que je suis parfaite et je ne le suis pas. Il a eu raison de me pousser et maintenant je dois faire quelque chose pour être sincère, avec lui, et avec moi. Et ne plus faire comme si je devais être parfaite, j'ai mes failles et je dois les accepter. Sans mentir.

Emilie sort de la maison et au vu de son regard, elle est au courant de notre accrochage. J'aurai voulu voir Leah mais ce n'est pas la plus adaptée pour cette situation, elle me dirait d'aller envoyer paître Paul et de rester indépendante. Emilie sait ce qu'est être une femme de loup. Car oui, Paul est un loup et ça doit impliquer énormément de choses que je ne peux pas comprendre. Alors je m'élance vers Emilie. Les garçons sont tous dehors, attablés au petit jardin d'été et semblent tous me fixer en attendant ma réaction. Paul se lève instinctivement, l'air inquiet et je lui lance un petit signe de la main en souriant.

– Tu es calmé ? demandais-je en ricanant avant de me diriger vers lui. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Je parle avec Emilie et j'arrive, on est ok ?

– Oui, me dit-il en souriant, on est ok.

Je me retourne vers Emilie qui m'accueille les bras ouverts, malgré ma sueur.

– Allez viens, on va se prendre un chocolat, murmure-t-elle en m'entraînant à sa suite.

.

– Je suis choquée, forcément, commençais-je suite au coup d'œil inquiet d'Emilie, mais je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Et j'avais tellement envie de savoir... Mais attends, ils m'entendent là ?

Emilie rigola en me voyant regarder tout autour de moi. Et elle m'expliqua tout. Je voulais que ce soit elle, la fille sérieuse du groupe, la maman, celle qui était là depuis le début et qui savait tout ce qu'impliquait être la copine d'un loup. La conversation dura si longtemps que le soleil fut couché lorsque nous sortîmes. Paul était levé et je sus qu'il m'avait entendu. Je levai les yeux au ciel et saluait la petite troupe d'un signe de main. Sam posa sa main autour d'Emilie et en voyant le regard si amoureux qu'il lui porta, je me dis que j'étais heureuse d'avoir Paul. Que j'avais de la chance, car il me regardait comme ça aussi.

Je me tournai vers mon amoureux en tendant ma main qu'il prit avec hâte, une douce chaleur m'enveloppant alors qu'il m'enlaçait.

– Ouah, murmura un des garçons, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme.

– La ferme Embry, claqua Paul sans toutefois me lâcher.

On partit main dans la main en direction de la maison. Notre maison. Pour en discuter calmement. Mais j'étais prête à affronter tout ça.

* * *

– Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-il alors qu'on s'installe dans le canapé.

– Je vais bien Paul. Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose alors je t'ai poussé à bout pour que tu me montres.

– Tu es chiante, répond-il en soupirant.

– Je ne t'en veux pas.

– Mais tu n'as pas peur ?

– Tu rigoles ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité, m'exclamais-je. Bien sûr j'ai un peu du mal à y croire mais tu t'es transformé devant moi. Les faits sont là.

– Je suis rassuré que tu le prennes comme ça.

Il continuait de me regarder comme si j'allais m'enfuir en courant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis une grande fille. C'est plutôt cool, non ? J'avais juste peur que tu me trompes.

– Et toi qu'est-ce que tu caches ? me demande-t-il d'un air inquiet. Cet homme qui te suit... C'est qui ?

– Paul, s'il te plait, je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant... Je n'y arrive pas...

– D'accord. Je comprends.

Il me prend la main et me regarde dans les yeux.

– Mais il faudra que tu m'en parles un jour, reprend-il, surtout si tu veux qu'on te protège de ce mec.

– D'accord... Mais vous pouvez faire ça ?

– Bien sûr, on protège la Push des vampires mais si quelqu'un s'en prend à toi on va t'aider.

– Trop aimable. Mais alors je ne comprends pas, Emilie m'a dit que vous communiquiez par la pensée... Du coup, pourquoi tu n'étais pas au courant pour mon anorexie si Seth est au courant ?

Et il m'expliqua tout. Depuis sa transformation à aujourd'hui, à comment Jacob s'était désolidarisé du groupe. Et je compris un peu mieux les tensions entre eux et ce qui pouvait se passer. Pourquoi ils étaient tendus, à cause de la guerre contre les Volturis. Et l'amour que Jacob portait aux buveurs de sang.

– Mais je ne comprends pas... Jacob aimait Bella c'est ça ? continuais-je quand Paul hocha la tête. Et elle mariée avec Edward, elle a eu un enfant et il reste avec eux ? Pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi qui le lie à Nessie ?

– Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation.

Plus il me racontait et plus je me retrouvais dans ce qu'il me disait. Je trouvais ça à la fois inquiétant et beau.

– Je me suis imprégné de toi, dit Paul en me regardant dans les yeux.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Etre son imprégnée. Ça me rassura. Je compris enfin pourquoi j'étais tant attirée par lui. Que ce n'était pas grave, que je n'étais pas bizarre, qu'il n'était pas une addiction. Juste la personne avec laquelle je voulais finir ma vie. Qui me protègerait quoi qu'il arrive. Qui s'en ficherait de savoir si j'étais célèbre ou non et m'aimait simplement, pour moi.

Je voulu tout lui raconter, parce qu'ils savaient tous garder un secret et que je savais maintenant que je pouvais leur faire confiance pour leur révéler mon identité. Mais Paul m'embrassa et mon cerveau se déconnecta.

Je me dis que j'avais bien fait de venir m'enterrer ici. Parce que j'étais l'imprégnée de Paul et que je trouvais ça fantastique.

* * *

– Comment tu me trouves ? Ça va pour ce genre d'occasions ? Pff, je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça de ma vie ça me stresse tellement !

– Moi non plus.

– Vraiment ?

– Tu crois que je présente la première venue à mes parents ?

– Non, désolée, je suis juste un peu angoissée.

– Tu les connais déjà !

– Oui, en voisins et pas en tant que beaux-parents.

Paul soupire pour énième fois, allongé sur mon lit, se lançant une balle de tennis. Il m'écoute depuis une heure et me voit en train de changer de tenue à chaque minute. Je ne pensais pas que rencontrer les parents de Paul, officiellement, me mettrait dans un tel état de stress. J'avais fait composer un bouquet pour la maman de Paul, Helen, et pris une bouteille de vin français pour Elliot. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de mourir de stress.

– Tu es très belle comme ça, ils vont t'adorer.

Je me sens rigoler nerveusement en m'observant dans le miroir. Je lisse le bas de ma robe pull, nécessaire en ce temps glacial, j'ai mis des chaussures à talons classiques qui me permettent de ne pas faire minuscule aux côtés de Paul. J'ai relevé mes cheveux en une simple queue de cheval, mes cheveux blonds étant si longs que, même attachés, ils allaient au-delà de mes épaules. Ils avaient tant poussé depuis ma dernière coupe avec Leah, il y a quatre mois. Ça me paraissait être hier.

Je me rendais compte du chemin que nous avions parcouru avec Paul. J'avais encore plus appris à ses côtés et je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. C'est pour cela que je voulais épater ses parents, mais je sais que je ne faisais pas grand-chose de ma vie, devoir mentir sur ce que je faisais avant la Push était de plus en plus compliqué. Je voulais que ses parents m'aiment mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire que si j'étais terriblement inadaptée à la vie normale c'était à cause de mes tournages depuis mes dix ans. J'avais de plus en plus envie de le dire à Paul mais je ne savais pas quand, ni comment, et j'avais tellement peur que ça lui fasse peur ou qu'il m'en veuille de lui mentir que je me reprenais à chaque fois. Mais je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui parler d'Alex car comment lui expliquer sans dire que j'étais célèbre ? Ces non-dits me pesaient énormément.

J'entendis Paul se lever avant de le sentir me retourner pour me faire un câlin. Sentir son odeur et son cœur battre contre mon oreille me fit évacuer toute ma tension et mon stress. Je me détachais de lui en affichant un sourire de battante. J'étais prête.

Je donnais à manger à Loup avant de partir, le couvrant de caresses. Il se plaisait ici, le jardin était grand et il pouvait sortir sans crainte et revenait toujours ici. Je m'étais cogné le pied contre une armoire et il était arrivé en deux secondes, m'assurant qu'il serait là pour me protéger, le regard fier, l'oreille tendue. Ça me rassurait énormément qu'il soit dans cette maison avec moi quand Paul n'était pas là et je pense que c'était son objectif quand il m'a offert le chien.

– Tout va bien se passer, je t'aime et ils respecteront ça, m'affirme Paul en m'embrassant sur le front. Et puis, je sais faire peur, je suis un loup. Et tu es mon empreinte.

– Hum, tu es effrayant, ricanais-je en prenant une de ses joues entre mes mains.

– Arrête ça, grogna-t-il.

– Oui chef.

Je rigolai encore quand je pris mon manteau et que Paul m'ouvrit la porte. Nous avions deux cent mètres à faire, ils habitaient en face et cela me parut à la fois loin et à la fois court comme trajet.

– Bonjour les enfants, nous dit Helen en nous accueillant avec un grand sourire, entrez, vous allez prendre froid.

– Maman, je suis un loup, ok ? Je ne suis jamais malade.

– Peut-être, mais Agathe, non, souffla-t-elle avec une voix autoritaire. Elle me fit entrer et je passai devant Paul en lui lançant un petit regard inquiet. Il m'attrapa la main et ça me donna du courage. Elliot nous attendait derrière les fourneaux, remuant une marmite pleine de bonnes choses. Ça sentait si bon que j'en eus l'eau à la bouche.

– Bonjour monsieur Lahotte, je vous remercie de m'avoir invité, dis-je en lui tendant la bouteille.

– Merci Agathe, c'est Elliot pour toi d'accord ? Monsieur Lahotte est mon père. Il rigole avec Paul tout en regardant d'un œil intéressé la bouteille que je lui ai apportée. Paul a posé les fleurs dans un vase.

– Alors Agathe, comment tu trouves la Push ? me demande Helen tout en servant l'entrée.

– Pluvieux ? dis-je en grimaçant, mais c'est vraiment joli, très vert, paisible.

– Ça doit te changer, tu viens d'où ?

– Je viens de New-York, mais j'ai habité à Los Angeles depuis mes huit ans.

Hollywood oblige, pensais-je en grimaçant dans ma tête.

– Oh Los Angles...

Les parents de Paul se regardent d'un œil et je me demande à quoi ils pensent.

– Ça doit être très...

– Anxiogène, terminais-je en commençant à manger.

Helen me fait un petit sourire désolé.

– C'est très dur de vivre là-bas, on est jugés constamment, la vie y est très dure, au-delà des paillettes. Après c'est magnifique et il y a énormément de choses à faire, mais je préfère quelque chose de plus tranquille.

Le repas se continue sur des conversations plus banales, les cours, notre relation, mes plats préférés. Et Elliot met les pieds dans le plat quand je lui demande ce qu'il fait comme travail exactement.

– Et bien je fais des plans pour des maisons ou des immeubles. Un jour Paul prendra ma suite.

– Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, tu ne travailles pas au garage ?

– Si, m'expliqua Paul en soupirant, mais avec les trucs de loups pas possible pour moi de m'éloigner trop vite. Dans quelques mois Sam va passer le relai à Jared et avec la relève que l'on a je vais pouvoir commencer à penser à mon avenir professionnel. J'envisage de suivre des cours par correspondance pour avoir mon diplôme.

– Ouah je suis impressionnée, c'est courageux de ta part.

– C'est de ma mère que vient le gène du loup, m'explique-t-il.

Effectivement Helen est une indienne pure souche, toutefois Elliot a quelque chose de caucasien et sa pâleur, comparée à sa famille, montre tout de suite qu'il n'est pas d'ici.

– A la réserve nous sommes protégés de par ce statut, mais travailler en tant qu'architecte a toujours été mon rêve avant que ça n'arrive. Donc j'espère pouvoir reprendre après, dans quelques mois ou années.

– Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, regarde-moi je m'en sors plus ou moins alors que ce n'était pas gagné.

Il rigole bruyamment parce qu'il se souvient d'à quel point les débuts avaient été durs.

– Et toi Agathe, que font tes parents ?

Je me fige en mangeant mon éclair au chocolat, maison. Je sens que Paul est intéressé, parce que nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler. Seth a dû lui dire que j'ai eu un tuteur mais il n'a jamais posé de questions et le sujet n'est jamais vraiment venu sur la table.

– Urm, et bien, ma mère était institutrice. Elle est décédée quand elle m'a eu. Et mon père, c'est compliqué, il a virevolté dans pleins de boulots mais jamais de fixes. Nos relations étaient compliquées et je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des années. J'avais un tuteur jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans et maintenant je suis là, élaguais-je sans dire que mon père avait définitivement abandonné ses droits sur moi pour de l'argent, qu'il m'avait laissé à Hollywood sans rien dire, sans m'aider, et me laissant me débrouiller seule. Heureusement que Greg m'avait aidé. Greg, c'est mon tuteur, je le considère comme mon père. Et il est agent pour des acteurs.

– Oh c'est pour cela que tu me demandais si j'aimais les films ?

– Oui j'ai baigné dans tout ça. Et ce n'est pas beau à voir.

– Agathe, je suis vraiment confus, je ne pensais pas que...

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Elliot, ce n'est plus douloureux, je suis heureuse maintenant. Mais je ne changerais pas, la vie à la Push est vraiment plus saine.

Le diner se poursuivit tranquillement, sans sujet qui fâche. Et je voyais qu'Elliot s'en voulait et essayait de se racheter.

Quand on partit de la maison, Helen m'enlaça et me glissa à l'oreille _– je suis ravie que tu sois ma belle-fille, Paul est tellement heureux avec toi »_. Je lui avais simplement souris et j'avais regardé Paul avec tant d'amour qu'il en avait vacillé.

– Tu vois tout s'est bien passé, me dit Paul en prenant ma main pour me raccompagner.

– Oui je suis rassurée, j'ai l'aval de ta maman.

– Je sais, oreille de loup, me dit-il alors que je le regardais avec surprise.

– Oh ! Tu écoutes des conversations qui ne t'étaient pas destinées.

– Allez viens je vais me faire pardonner, me rétorqua-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la chambre.

* * *

**« Kim »**

Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop surprise ?

**« Agathe »**

Oh non. Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir un copain loup-garou qui s'imprègne de toi ?

Pas flippant.

**« Kim »**

Tu vas t'habituer, tu as super bien réagi. Moi il m'a fallu quelques jours avant d'oser rester avec Jared.

**« Agathe »**

Je dois être folle.

**« Kim »**

On le sait déjà tous, tu sors avec Paul.

**« Agathe »**

Il est parfait. Ne le critique pas.

**« Kim »**

Non Jared est parfait !

**« Agathe »**

Cette conversation va tourner en rond.

Je suis plus vieille, tu es ma petite sœur. J'ai raison.

**« Kim »**

Va profiter de ton loup.

**« Agathe »**

Ne dis pas ça sur ce ton... inapproprié. Tu es trop jeune !

**« Kim »**

Quoi tu n'as pas encore vu le loup ?

**« Agathe »**

Non pas toi, si jeune, si innocente... Je t'ai perverti !

**« Kim »**

Je suis constamment avec une meute de loup-garou garçons. Forcément que je suis pervertie )

**« Jared »**

Arrête d'accaparer ma copine.

**« Agathe »**

Pardon. Bonne soirée les amoureux !


	9. CHAPITRE 8

**Merci à tous ! Nous avons passé les 1 000 vues, c'est énorme pour moi ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

* * *

Si je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à accepter la condition de Paul, je culpabilisais de ne lui avoir rien dit sur moi. Je ne savais pas comment faire ni quand le faire. Paul savait qu'il y avait quelque chose que je lui cachais mais je ne parvenais pas à franchir le pas. Et s'il me quittait ?

Je me disais que c'était moins grave qu'apprendre qu'il était un loup-garou, mais tout de même. Ça impliquait des changements : rester cachée. Vivre avec la pression de la célébrité, de mon passé. Comment allait-il réagir ? J'avais embrassé des tas de garçons, j'avais eu des scènes de sexe dans des films, j'avais vécu des tas d'expériences. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente blessé ou qu'il soit jaloux. Je vivrais toujours dans cette angoisse que quelqu'un sache qui je suis réellement, les invitations à des soirées, les propositions de films... Un jour tout s'arrêterait mais quand ? Et mon argent ? J'avais amassé des millions depuis dix ans, qu'allais-je en faire ?

C'était ma vie d'avant mais s'il pensait que c'était la vie dont je rêvais ? Je ne savais pas comment le lui dire ni comment le dire à personne. Je me sentais seule face à ce secret qui me pesais. Je ne répondais plus à Greg par peur de devoir expliquer à Paul à qui je parlais.

Je détestais de plus en plus Ellora. Je partais en balade dès que Kim se mettait à regarder l'un de mes films. Ça me donnait envie de vomir, je voulais prendre la perruque cachée dans la chambre et la brûler, donner tout mon argent. De ne plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Ellora. Elle me dégoutait, elle était faible, elle était tout ce que je ne voulais plus être. J'avais réussi à m'en détacher, à me trouver, moi. Mais ce secret était toujours là, présent, il me pesait et me faisait si peur. Je ne voulais plus être cette personne, plus jamais.

Alors je continuais à écrire, je versais mes larmes et mes peurs dans des pages d'écritures sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je travaillais pour le lycée, énormément, tant et si bien que mes notes s'étaient élevées. Les professeurs me faisaient des compliments, je travaillais quatre heures chaque soir avant que Paul ne rentre. Et j'essayais de ne pas sentir la culpabilité m'envahir quand il me parlait de son travail de loup. Mais c'était tellement dur. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de bon moment. Je profitais juste de ce que j'avais, avant que Paul ne me quitte en découvrant qui j'étais réellement.

Mais un secret ne se garde pas. Surtout pas quand il concerne le passé entier de quelqu'un. Il finit toujours par éclater.

* * *

– Tu penses qu'on pourrait partir ce week-end ? demandais-je à Paul tout sourire.

Avec lui je craignais plus de m'éloigner de ma maison.

– Si tu veux, j'en parlerais avec Sam.

Il m'embrasse rapidement les lèvres avant de m'inviter à avancer. Depuis quelques mois leur travail est moins prenant, le fait que de nouveaux garçons se soient transformés a aidé pour alléger leur travail. J'espère qu'il pourra se libérer. Je compte sur ce week-end loin de tout pour tout lui avouer.

– Salut mec, dure nuit hein, lança-t-il à Seth qui arrivait vers nous.

Paul avait pris l'habitude de me déposer au lycée et, même si le confort de ma limousine pouvait me manquer, je n'aurais raté pour rien au monde un tour dans son camion bancal.

– Oh mon dieu Agathe ! s'exclama Kim en s'avançant vers moi, flanquée de Jared.

– Sex symbol en vue, cria Amberly qui, malgré son éloignement, nous fit profiter de ses commentaires.

– Qui parle de moi ? intervint Paul en gonflant ses muscles.

Mais Kim et Amberly ne regardaient pas Paul. Elles avaient le regard fixé sur le parking, une main sur le cœur pour Kim, l'autre les yeux écarquillés. J'échangeais un regard circonspect avec les garçons mais ils fixaient la même direction, le regard noir. Jared commençait à trembler. Je me retournais et la première chose que je vis fus une Porsche flamant neuve, corail, absolument époustouflante. Je sifflais en la voyant. Puis je vis l'homme qui y était accoudé.

Sourire d'ange, lunettes de soleil remontées sur une tignasse blonde et blouson de cuir noir sur les épaules. Il ne manquait plus que la clope pour que le rôle du parfait bad boy soit à lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais avancée vers lui, inexorablement attirée, laissant mes amis sur le côté, sans pouvoir parler. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Mon cerveau était déconnecté. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne risquerait pas ma couverture pour rien, c'était forcément grave. Ou complètement inconscient, ce qui lui correspondait aussi.

– Mais c'est l'acteur de _Paradise Beach_, non ? souffla Kim d'une voix étrangement aigue.

Les filles du lycée étaient toutes attirées par son aura. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort, et elles ne tarderaient pas à se rendre compte de _qui_ il était. Alors sans réfléchir j'accélérais le pas. Je me retournais vers mes amis, qui me fixaient maintenant avec incrédulité.

– Kim tu peux dire aux profs que je suis malade ? Je n'attends pas sa réponse mais je croise son regard perplexe avant qu'elle n'acquiesce, m'indiquant qu'elle me fait confiance. Je ne regarde pas non plus Paul, je ne peux pas. Pas encore. Je ne veux pas voir son regard triste. Je ne veux pas voir sa déception quand il va comprendre que je ne lui ai pas tout dit, alors que je sais tout de lui. Comment allait-il réagir ? Je ne savais pas mais la seule chose que je souhaitais c'était éloigner Paul de ce passé qui me hantait et dont je ne voulais pas qu'il soit pollué. Il était sain de célébrité.

Alors je mets sur mon visage mon sourire de star, que j'ai tellement fait, et je m'apprête à repartir dans ce monde. Je me tourne vers Shaun qui me fait face et je ne peux que sourire, malgré moi, car il m'a manqué. Il me jette les clés que j'attrape avec agilité. Je le regarde incrédule. Il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose de grave à m'annoncer. Vomir est la première chose à laquelle je pense avant de voir l'image de Paul...

– Tu me laisses conduire ?

– Tu l'érafle, t'es morte.

Je siffle d'admiration en entrant dans la voiture tout confort.

– Allez Ellie, on a plein de choses à se dire.

– Tu m'as ramené ton oscar j'espère.

– Et le tien aussi, si ton mec ne me tues pas avant.

Je rigole nerveusement mais je n'ose pas regarder Paul avant de démarrer à toute allure, me doutant de ce que cela va lui faire, de la peur qu'il va avoir, de la jalousie qui va le tirailler avant que je ne revienne. Parce que je viens de lui briser le cœur. Et ce n'est pas moi, c'est Ellora. Elle revient au contact de Shaun, et ça, ça me fait peur.

.

On s'installe avec Shaun dans le petit café de la Push. Il semble dégoûté par l'aspect des sièges, mais je lui intime de ne pas faire sa célébrité et il s'assoit sans rien ajouter. Nous avons fait un petit tour de voiture, les Porsche et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour, pouvoir la conduire m'a procuré tant de sensations. J'avais pu participer à un film de voitures de courses et ça avait été ma meilleure expérience. J'y avais appris à conduire et depuis j'adorais ça.

Mais maintenant j'ai besoin que Shaun me dise pourquoi il est là et qu'il reparte. Il ne faut pas qu'il contamine Paul et les autres, qui vont changer quand ils sauront la vérité. Parce que maintenant c'est sûr, ma couverture va sauter. Je suis prête à leur dire, mais sont-ils prêts à l'entendre ? Kim aura-t-elle toujours le même comportement ? Paul me pardonnera-t-il ?

– Alors princesse, commence Shaun avec un petit sourire en coin une fois nos cafés reçus, la forme ?

– Pourquoi t'es là Shaun ?

Il soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

– Tu ne peux pas juste être contente de me voir ?

– Tu viens de foutre un bordel pas possible dans ma vie.

– Tu parles du mec baraqué qui voulait me tuer ?

– Oui, c'est Paul mon copain. Il ne sait rien, murmurais-je comme si quelqu'un nous espionnait, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.

– Ellie, il va bien finir par le savoir, tu as des millions sur ton compte en banque, tu as acheté une maison, tu te doutes bien qu'il allait poser des questions. Je t'ai facilité la tâche.

Il sourit et semble vraiment fier de ce qu'il vient de faire.

– Hum... oui totalement, c'est sûr que me voir partir avec un mec qu'il ne connaît pas ça va le toucher.

Je grogne dans mon coin mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir longtemps.

– C'est Greg qui est malade ? Ou quelqu'un est mort ?

– Mais non t'es folle ! Tout va bien, tu n'as pas la télé dans ton trou ?

– Non j'évite les réseaux sociaux, j'ai tout coupé. J'écris quand je m'ennuie.

Il hausse un sourcil si haut que je crains qu'il ne parte se fondre dans ses cheveux.

– Tu es le mystère depuis quelques mois, tout le monde veut savoir où tu es, avec qui et pourquoi.

– Rumeurs de drogue ?

– Majoritairement, oui, mais Greg fait tout pour dire que tu as pris une pause. Je suis là pour te demander si ta pause est définitive ou non.

– Je ne sais pas, je souffle sur mon chocolat chaud pour éviter son regard pénétrant. Tu as quelque chose à me proposer ?

– Greg ne parvient pas à te joindre depuis des semaines. Il voulait savoir si tu étais encore en vie alors je me suis dévoué. Tu as eu des tas de propositions forcément, tu es l'attraction du moment, entre l'oscar et ton départ, mais Greg a retenu un film sympa avec Nolan.

Christopher Nolan. Mon réalisateur préféré. Il y a quelques années, voire mois, c'était mon objectif de tourner avec lui. J'avais tout donné dans _Paradise Beach_ pour qu'il me remarque et me propose un film. J'avais eu la chance de le rencontrer et c'était un homme adorable, plein de passion. Cette proposition c'était mon rêve qui se réalisait. Mais étais-je prête à quitter ma vie à la Push ?

Ce n'était que pour quelques mois mais je savais qu'une fois repartie je ne pourrais plus revenir. J'avais dû me faire interner de force pour arrêter les tournages et ce n'est qu'une fois loin de tout cela que j'avais pris conscience de mon mal-être. Si j'avais craint que Paul soit mon addiction les plateaux de tournage l'étaient beaucoup plus. Ils avaient le pouvoir de nous retenir et de figer le temps, on était comme une famille le temps du film et on avait à peine le temps, à la fin de se rendre compte qu'on n'allait pas bien qu'il fallait enchaîner sur les promotions et les nouveaux tournages. C'était un cercle vicieux dont on sortait difficilement si on n'avait personne sur qui compter.

Etais-je prête à quitter Paul pour ça ? Pour mon jeu d'actrice, pour l'argent, le fait de réaliser quelque chose, les assistants...

– Ecoute Shaun, je...

– Réfléchis. Je suis là quelques jours, tu me diras ce que tu en penses après. Pour l'instant parle-moi du village, tu as réussi à rénover la maison ?

– Oh oui, les garçons m'ont beaucoup aidé forcément, mais elle est magnifique, je l'adore. Et la Push c'est... tu sais qu'on se moquait quand on avait vu cette ville une fois, mais c'est magnifique, tout est vert, tout est calme et...

– Personne ne te connait, ça doit te changer.

Il a un petit regard triste et même si je sais qu'il adore les tournages et que ça le booste parce qu'il y est dans son élément, un peu de calme et d'anonymat ne lui font pas de mal.

– Tu vas voir, c'est magnifique ici, il y a la mer et personne ne viendra t'embêter. Une fois arrivé tu ne pourras plus partir.

– Ça m'étonnerais fortement.

– Allez fini ton café je te fais un tour.

– En cinq minutes c'est fait.

Je tire puérilement ma langue avant de l'entraîner dans un tour de la ville qui est devenu mon chez-moi.

Malgré sa réticence, Shaun semble plutôt surpris de découvrir les lieux. Mais c'est surtout l'océan qui l'intrigue, le paysage est magnifique et je l'ai emmené aux falaises qui surplombe la plage et la forêt, nous rendant forts et surpuissants. Seuls face au monde, sans paparazzis ou critiques. Je sens qu'il commence à se détendre et à comprendre pourquoi j'y suis si attachée.

– Je dois avouer que c'est très joli ici, très paisible.

– C'est le calme qui me surprend et le fait que tu peux sortir sans maquillage sans voir ta photo étalée partout. Et ici j'évite tous les réseaux, et ça c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Plus de critiques, plus de menaces, plus de fans fous...

– Tu as vécu des choses horribles Agathe. Je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de prendre du recul. Mais ces gens, dit-il en désignant la Push de la main, ce sont tes amis, ils comprendront. Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi.

– Oui... mais j'ai peur qu'ils changent.

– Forcément qu'ils vont changer parce que tu leur as caché que tu étais actrice, mais ils vont te pardonner et ils vont te traiter comme celle que tu es : une ancienne actrice qui se fait vomir. C'est ce que tu es, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Alors oui tu as changé mais tu auras toujours une part d'Ellora en toi, même si tu la combats. Ils ont besoin de savoir qui tu es pour t'aider.

Je soupire en donnant un coup de pied à une pierre. Je sais qu'il a raison. Alors j'attrape mon téléphone pour demander à Kim de venir à la maison, avec Seth et Paul. Leah patrouille aujourd'hui, mais j'ai besoin d'eux tous pour leur annoncer. Ce sont mes plus proches amis ici et j'ai besoin qu'ils soient ensemble pour comprendre et que je puisse leur expliquer tout ça.

– Merci Shaun, tu restes avec moi hein ?

– Toujours Ellie. On est amis non ?

– Oh oui. Sans toi j'aurai craqué beaucoup plus tôt. Tu as égayé mes journées de tournage sur Paradise Beach.

– Surtout quand on nous fâchait à longueur de journée.

– Mark a été affreux. Il ne faisait qu'hurler ses consignes pour que je me sente si mal que ça se voit à l'écran.

– Il t'a poussé à bout oui, confirme Shaun en pensant à notre réalisateur, mais tu as fait une performance incroyable grâce à lui.

– C'est sûr. D'où l'oscar.

– D'où l'anorexie, ajoute-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu es comme ma sœur Agathe, pour moi aussi ça a été dur de te voir plonger.

– Je sais Shaun, vous avez été courageux pour me supporter.

– Te voir aujourd'hui ça vaut toutes les récompenses. Tu es radieuse, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse, me dit-il en souriant franchement.

– Si je reste tu viendras me voir ici ?

– Bien sûr, je vais me protéger de mes nombreux fans, dit-il en ricanant, personne ne me trouvera ici.

* * *

L'arrivée à la maison fut plus rapide que la visite de la Push, malgré le fait que je marchais très lentement, ayant peur de les affronter. Shaun me poussait à y aller, il avait hâte de voir la révélation et, je pense, de confronter Paul. Shaun a toujours eu un tempérament téméraire, contrairement à moi. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que l'on avait souvent des prises de tête avec les réalisateurs. Mais faire l'imbécile l'a toujours aidé à tenir.

Je reconnu le pas de Paul avant même de le voir, il tournait en rond en grognant. Kim était assise sur le perron, un livre à la main et Seth était accoudé à un arbre en sifflotant gaiement. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'ils n'étaient venus qu'à trois, sans les autres. Je n'aurai pas pu avoir plus de gens. C'étaient les seuls qui comptaient en ce moment. A eux que je voulais parler en premier avant de l'annoncer à la tribu entière. Shaun me soutenait si fort que je sentais les vibrations positives qui émanaient de lui. Paul se retourna instantanément quand il nous entendit arriver. Je levai les bras au ciel en lui souriant.

– Paul je sais que tu n'as pas compris et je suis désolée, je vais tout te dire mais ne t'énerve pas.

Shaun ricane à côté de moi et je lui jette un regard glacial.

– Shaun est un ami, c'est l'acteur du film _Paradise Beach_, et il faut que je vous parle à tous. Vous avez le droit de savoir.

Paul soupire et baisse la tête, comme pour se concentrer avant de me fixer dans les yeux d'un air de dire qu'il ne fera rien à Shaun sauf s'il l'ennuie ou s'il tente quelque chose avec moi. Seth et Kim se sont levés et m'attendent tranquillement. Ils savent que je cache quelque chose et ils sont simplement curieux de savoir quoi, et surtout en quoi cela concerne Shaun. J'espère que tout va bien se passer. J'ai le cœur qui palpite et je suis prête à rendre mon petit-déjeuner en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Je tremble tellement que Paul l'ouvre à ma place en m'interrogeant du regard. Il doit se demander ce qui me rend si nerveuse. Et ce que je peux bien cacher de si grave.

– Venez avec moi.

Je soupire en indiquant la porte de la chambre d'amis. Paul et Seth remplissent presque tout l'espace, néanmoins Kim parvient à se glisser sur le lit deux places. Shaun reste sur le pas de la porte et foudroie Paul du regard – qui le lui rend bien. J'ouvre la porte du placard et sort une valise noire dans laquelle j'extirpe ma perruque. La voir me donne les larmes aux yeux. Ça fait si longtemps...

Elle est rousse. Ma marque de fabrique, ou plutôt celle d'Ellora. Avec Jessica, ma maquilleuse et coiffeuse, on pouvait mixer différentes couleurs pour toujours se réinventer sans jamais passer par mon blond naturel pour éviter qu'on ne me reconnaisse. Elle avait toujours compris que je ne veuille pas être reconnue, me laisser mon petit jardin secret. On me maquillait de façon importante, sauf dans Paradise Beach où je portais des cernes bleutées et grâce à son talent, et jusqu'ici, jamais personne ne m'avait reconnu. Tout au plus on me trouvait un air de ressemblance que je niais farouchement.

Je n'ose pas regarder Paul. J'attache mes cheveux en un chignon flou et sans avoir besoin de demander à Shaun il se glisse derrière moi pour m'enfiler la perruque et la placer. Paul me regarde médusé, il ne comprend pas, mais Kim laisse échapper un murmure horrifié.

– Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es elle ?

Je me tourne vers le miroir plein pied à ma droite et cette vision me coupe le souffle. Ellora est devant moi. Ses cheveux roux cuivrés, courts, encadrent son visage, mais ses yeux sont perdus. Parce que quand je mets cette perruque, je ne sais plus qui je suis. J'ai trouvé une famille à la Push, moi, Agathe. Et j'ai laissé Ellora au placard, la revoir me ramène à de très mauvais souvenirs, cette peur que j'avais, ces angoisses. _Alex_, bien sûr et surtout cette absence de liberté. Etre épiée constamment, ne pas avoir de vie privée, se sentir seule et triste, jamais heureuse, jamais satisfaite.

– Non Kim, j'étais elle.

Je lui souris tristement et retire brusquement la perruque que je laisse tomber sur le sol. Sans même un regard pour elle, je vais vers Paul. Il doit me comprendre, il le faut, j'ai besoin de lui, il m'a tellement apporté.

– Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi cette perruque ? Tu es de la mafia ?

Les yeux perdus de Paul croisent les miens quand je prends ses mains pour les embrasser.

– Tu te souviens du film _Paradise Beach_ ?

– Le film à l'oscar ? Avec lui, il désigne d'un signe de tête Shaun, et Ellora Finnigan ?

– Je suis Ellora Finnigan.

Je laisse passer un temps pour qu'il encaisse le choc.

– Oui chérie bien sûr.

Il ricane avant de croiser mon regard. Il souffle et il me _regarde_, vraiment.

Il commence à trembler et il part, sans prévenir. Je sais qu'il a besoin de temps, qu'il comprend que je lui ai caché la partie la plus importante de ma vie, mais je suis brisée. Parce que s'il ne revient pas, ma vie sera terminée, parce que, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, la plus importante partie de ma vie c'est lui. Seth doit me lancer un petit _– tout va bien se passer »_ avant de s'élancer à la rencontre de Paul. Kim continue de me regarder mais je n'ose rien dire, je ne veux pas qu'elle change de perception, je suis son amie avant tout et je veux pas qu'elle ne me voit que comme Ellora, la fille célèbre et oscarisée. Je veux juste être son amie.

Shaun se glisse derrière moi en me demandant si tout va bien.

C'est alors que je saisi, que les souvenirs, que la peur et l'angoisse de la séparation me percutent de plein fouet. Que je me rende compte que Paul peut me quitter pour toujours, que je peux rester seule dans son monde, que je ne suis plus rien, que j'ai laissé la peur dicter ma vie mais que je suis heureuse ici, loin de tout, mais que je ne serai plus sous les projecteurs, parce que j'ai peur. Alors je lâche tout, je pleure et je cours vers les toilettes.

Shaun et Kim n'ont pas le temps de faire un mouvement que je vomis tout, les doigts enfoncés dans ma gorge. Puis je sens des bras musclés qui m'entourent, qui m'enveloppent et qui m'éloignent de la cuvette qui me procure tant de bonheur. Alors je hurle, je me débats, je mords. J'aperçois Kim, les mains sur sa bouche, qui me regarde avec des yeux remplis de larmes, mais je suis déchaînée, je suis folle. Parce que j'ai besoin de me faire vomir, j'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ça, d'évacuer cette vie qui me pèse, qui ne vaut rien sans Paul.

Puis une odeur boisée m'enveloppe, je continue de frapper autour de moi mais je sais que Paul est revenu. Il est là pour moi, pour m'aider. Et ça me fait encore plus pleurer.

– Chut Agathe, calme toi.

Si sa voix me calme et que je m'arrête de suite de frapper, je continue de pleurer, encore et encore, parce que mes problèmes ne sont pas réglés. Alex est peut-être derrière les barreaux mais moi, je suis brisée au plus profond de moi. Et je ne pourrais plus redevenir une star. Parce que c'est au-dessus de mes forces, ils m'ont usée, la célébrité m'a eue, elle m'a tuée.

* * *

– Je dois partir patrouiller Agathe. Je reviens vite on en reparlera à mon retour d'accord ? Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis juste perdu.

Je vois Paul partir et je me retrouve avec Kim, Shaun et Seth qui m'entourent. Ces mots c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour reprendre une contenance. Je suis plutôt soulagée même si j'attends notre conversation, car j'ai compris que la célébrité c'était fini. Je viens d'y mettre un trait final. J'aime Paul plus que je n'aime les projecteurs. Je ne lâcherai ça pour rien au monde. La célébrité m'a rendu anorexique. Paul m'a rendu heureuse. Paul m'a donné une famille et l'envie de vivre. Et ça me suffit.

– Alors... commence Kim en jetant un coup d'œil à Shaun à la volée, je n'en reviens pas.

Je viens de leur raconter le pourquoi je suis ici, comment je me suis cachée pendant des années sous le pseudonyme d'Ellora et que, malgré tout, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir une vie normale.

– Je suis désolée de ne rien vous avoir dit, mais déjà je n'avais pas le droit parce que je reste sous la surveillance du FBI, et j'avais peur. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour vous et que vous m'avez toujours aidé mais je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme la star Ellora mais comme moi, je ne suis plus elle.

– Tu m'étonnes que tu sois anorexique avec tout ça.

Kim désigne d'un signe de la main Shaun mais je devine qu'elle parle de toute la pression, des films et des paparazzis. Et ça me soulage tout de suite qu'elle comprenne.

– Tu avais la célébrité, tous les mecs que tu voulais, des films de malade et tu viens à la Push ? s'exclame Seth les mains sur le front. Leah va halluciner.

– J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas, murmurais-je en baissant la tête, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue.

– Jamais, affirma Seth avec force, je passe mes journées avec elle et je peux te dire qu'avec Jacob on voit à quel point elle a changé depuis ton arrivée. Tu es la première à avoir vraiment fait attention à Leah, et pas seulement à avoir pitié par rapport à Sam. Elle t'adore. Je pense qu'elle va être surtout tellement énervée de savoir qu'un mec pareil t'a fait du mal et être triste pour toi par rapport à ce que tu as vécu mais elle te soutiendra. Comme nous.

Seth me fait son sourire le plus brillant et même Shaun en rigole. Ce dernier me prend par les épaules et m'affirme avec force que, lui aussi, il sera là coûte que coûte.

– Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu. Alex.

J'affirme cela avec force car maintenant j'ai une équipe de loups garous derrière moi qui peuvent patrouiller et me protéger. Je sais que la vision de lui que j'ai eue, devant le lycée, était réelle. Seth tremble légèrement mais me fait un petit signe de tête : ils s'en occupent. Tous.

Et je me rends compte d'à quel point cet homme a pu chambouler ma vie. Bien sûr la célébrité et la pression y étaient pour beaucoup, mais Alex lui a complètement transformé ma vie, il a rendu le cauchemar réel et je me suis focalisée sur lui. Maintenant il représente tout ce que je hais dans la célébrité j'ai focalisé sur lui mais au fond mon problème a été d'être connue au départ, si jeune, sans aucun soutient. Etre seule et faire face à cela, c'est inhumain.

Je me souviens de toutes les personnes qui se sont approchées de moi sans me connaître, qui m'ont influencé, qui m'ont fait tomber plus bas que terre en critiquant, en me faisant des coups bas, en m'empêchant d'assister à des répétitions. A un si jeune âge, la célébrité devrait être encadrée, du côté des journalistes, certes, mais également des autres. Ceux qui s'occupent de nous. Ceux qui font de nous leur business.

Alors je me tourne vers Shaun, résolue mais confiante et je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui, entourée des personnes que j'aime par-dessus tout et qui me soutiendront, anorexie ou non, dans tout ce que je ferais. Parce que c'est devenu ma famille, ma vraie, et pas celle qui fera tout pour un oscar.

– Shaun, dis-je en lui souriant calmement, je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser ta proposition qui, si elle me touche beaucoup, n'est pas pour moi. Mais merci de t'être déplacé pour cela. Je te laisse passer le mot à toutes les autres personnes mais Ellora est terminée, je ne reviendrais pas, ma vie est ici. Greg le sait déjà je pense...

Shaun me regarde les yeux écarquillés sans trop y croire.

– Je suis sérieuse, j'aime Paul, j'aime ma vie ici et je suis enfin heureuse, là-bas je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis anorexique, je me fais vomir dès que je reçois une critique, comment je pourrais survivre ? Je vais finir avec overdose, dans mon vomi, non merci. Tu as été un ami fidèle qui m'a beaucoup aidé mais je dois te laisser partir, ta vie est là-bas, tu es fait pour ça. Pas moi.

Shaun m'enlace immédiatement. On se connaît depuis l'âge de dix ans et il sait que ma décision est prise. Il sait aussi que, même s'il connait mon secret, nous pouvons nous passer l'un de l'autre. Je garderais un contact avec Greg, rien que pour le livre et pour la gestion de mon patrimoine, mais mon contact avec cette vie s'arrêtera là. Shaun sait qu'il trouvera une autre co-star et que, dans quelques années, je ne serai plus qu'un vague souvenir pour lui, celle qui a gagné l'oscar. Et ça me va. Je n'ai plus besoin de ça.

– Tu es prête à laisser tout tomber pour... ça, s'esclaffe-t-il en me montrant la pièce du regard. Au fond je sais qu'il veut parler de la Push et de la vie qui y est associée.

– Surtout pour _ça_, indiquais-je en montrant une photo de Paul du regard.

– J'avoue que je laisserai tout tomber pour lui, murmure Shaun en ricanant quand je le foudroie du regard.

– Tu le touches t'es mort.

– Tout doux princesse, me dit-il en levant les mains au ciel comme s'il se rendait. Je savais que tu dirais non, tu n'es pas faite pour cette vie, elle t'a rendu malade. Tu es plus heureuse que je ne t'ai jamais vu.

– Comment tu as fait pour gérer tout ça ? murmure Kim en secouant la tête, tu es si jeune, comme tu as fait pour ne pas perdre pied ?

– C'était dur, encore aujourd'hui je me dis que j'ai de la chance de ne pas être tombée dans la drogue mais j'ai trouvé pire. Ce film, _Paradise Beach_, ça m'a tellement inspiré. J'ai voulu faire toutes les scènes moi-même et quand j'ai compris que vomir pouvait me soulager sans que ça ne se remarque, j'ai foncé. Heureusement que Shaun et Greg ont été là.

– On l'a trainé de force en centre mais on se doutait que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Pourquoi Greg t'a incité à acheter une maison à ton avis ? Il voulait que tu sois bien installée quand tu aurais fait ton choix.

– Comment ça, tu savais en venant ici que je ne reviendrais pas avec toi ?

Shaun rigole en acquiesçant.

– On se connaît depuis dix ans, je te connais par cœur, et j'ai vu ton regard quand tu es partie. Tu te mettais tellement à fond dans les films que quand c'était fini tu faisais une dépression, dit-il en secouant la tête de dépit, quand tu es partie en centre je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi soulagée et à ta sortie tu étais heureuse et tellement contente de partir dans un endroit où personne ne te connaissait. Tu as l'étoffe d'une grande star mais tu ne peux pas l'être, parce que ça te détruit.

Je fus touchée que Shaun puisse aussi bien m'analyser. Je me rendais compte que, depuis toujours, il avait été là pour m'épauler et me soutenir. Et qu'il me connaissait tellement bien qu'il avait su, avant même moi, que je ne reviendrais pas dans son monde. Trop de contraintes, trop de peurs, trop de stress. J'aspirais à une vie normale à présent et je n'en avais jamais été aussi heureuse.

– Oui tu as raison, ça a été un soulagement mais au début ce n'était pas simple de revenir à une vie normale. Je faisais tout pour être moi-même en sortant des tournages mais je n'ai jamais réussi, Ellora était tout, elle prenait trop de place. Maintenant je suis vraiment Agathe, celle que j'étais il y a dix ans.

– J'aime bien la nouvelle aussi.

Shaun me fait un clin d'œil complice.

– Tu repars quand ?

– Demain ou après-demain, je n'étais là qu'en coup de vent pour rassurer Greg mais je reviendrais pour ton mariage avec plaisir.

Je m'apprête à riposter mais je me rends compte que je voudrais me marier prochainement et que, si Paul me demandait, je ne dirais pas non.

– Bon, assez parlé de vous, racontez-nous tout ! s'exclame Kim en nous regardant les yeux brillants.

Ses yeux brillent d'intérêt et elle nous bombarde de question sur la gestion de nos vies, sur les autres stars qu'elle adore. Pas parce qu'elle veut quelque chose en retour. Juste de la curiosité et ça me touche qu'elle soit comme ça.

* * *

**« Agathe » **

Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je voulais à Port Angeles mais je voulais que Paul l'apprenne de ma bouche. Je ne veux pas que ça change nos relations.

**« Leah »**

Tu rigoles ? Je suis plutôt inquiète pour toi, j'ai suivi tes problèmes avec ce mec qui t'a harcelé, je sais que tu es là parce qu'il est encore en liberté. On va te protéger. Tu restes ma copine.

Et maintenant j'accepterais plus facilement les invitations à l'hôtel de Port Angeles.

Prends-moi un autographe de Shaun.

PS : Paul s'en veut de t'avoir laissé mais il avait besoin d'exploser loin de toi.

* * *

Suite aux messages de Leah je pus me détendre et regarder Shaun parler avec passion de son métier. Il était fait pour ça et j'avais eu la chance de tourner avec lui. J'en étais ravie. Kim était pendue à ses lèvres. Shaun était un véritable acteur, il savait raconter ses histoires avec panache, avec style. Je propose de préparer le dîner pour nous quatre, je sais que Paul ne sera pas là avant demain matin car, comme me l'a dit Leah, il a besoin de se calmer (ce qui prend généralement quelques heures) et j'ai besoin d'être entourée.

– Des pâtes ça vous va ?

– C'est parfait ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Seth en attrapant le gruyère dans le frigo.

Je me sentais entourée d'amis et c'était agréable pour une fois. J'espérais enfin, qu'après cela, tout irait mieux.

– Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce monstre ? hurla Shaun en se cachant derrière moi.

– Calme-toi la star, c'est Loup notre chien, il est très gentil, s'il ne sent pas que tu veux m'attaquer.

Le visage pâle de Shaun et ses tremblements nous firent rire alors que j'emmenais Loup dans le jardin.

– Je reviens vite mon chien, Shaun est un ami mais il a un peu peur, ok ?

Il bougea sa tête et j'eue l'impression qu'il me comprenait. Je me demandais si Paul communiquait avec lui sous sa forme lupine. Il gambada dans le jardin et, en voyant la pleine lune magnifique qui emplissait le ciel, je me sentis enfin chez moi.


	10. CHAPITRE 9

La lettre était là ce matin. Posée sur la table de la cuisine de ma maison, bien enveloppée, du parfum dessus et une belle écriture manuscrite. En pensant qu'il s'agissait de Paul je l'ai ouverte avec plaisir en la posant sur mon cœur. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de parler de la découverte de ma célébrité et je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit mot dans lequel il m'avouait qu'il m'aimait qui que je sois, ne l'ayant pas entendu rentrer hier. Puis je l'ai ouverte et je l'ai lâché dans un hurlement en en lisant le contenu. Paul est arrivé de la chambre à coucher, l'air hagard mais prêt à me défendre, il a tout juste eu le temps de me rattraper avant que je ne tombe dans un état hystérique. Loup hurlant à la mort.

* * *

Le médecin du village m'a donné un antibiotique tellement puissant que je suis restée endormie jusqu'au lendemain, chez Sam et Emilie. Paul est resté prêt de moi et je le vois assoupi sur le fauteuil, attendant mon réveil.

– Hey, murmurais-je en tendant ma main vers lui, Paul.

– Oui ? Oh, Agathe !

Il pousse un soupir soulagé en me voyant les yeux ouverts et prend ma main en la serrant doucement. Il a les larmes aux yeux et je me demande à quel point je lui ai fait peur. Je suis un monstre.

– Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Paul secoue négativement la tête et je soupire, les larmes aux yeux, je lui demande d'appeler Greg dans un étranglement, avant de me rendormir.

* * *

Quand je me réveille enfin de mon sommeil léthargique, je me sens vaseuse. J'ai une forte envie de courir aux toilettes pour vomir mais, d'une part, je n'ai rien avalé depuis deux jours et, d'autre part, je sens que Paul n'est pas loin et je lui ai promis de me contrôler – ou de le retrouver si l'envie se fait trop forte. Alors c'est ce que je fais. Je me rends dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir, enfiler un tee-shirt à Paul et je descends doucement les escaliers, mal assurée, car j'ai peur de tomber.

Arrivée dans le salon je me rends compte que tous les garçons (sauf ceux en patrouille) sont devant la télévision et regardent la télé, même Paul, alors qu'ils n'aiment pas spécialement les films et préfèrent les jeux-vidéos.

_« Arrête de te faire du mal ! Tu nous fais du mal à tous, tu me fais du mal à moi._

– _Et alors ? »_.

C'est la voix de Shaun que je reconnais et en jetant un coup d'œil je remarque qu'ils regardent _Paradise Beach._ Je n'ai pas besoin de voir l'écran pour savoir que Shaun m'a attiré vers lui pour me contenir dans ma crise, mon jumeau dans le film, perdu et impuissant face à une maladie déchirante. Le film qui m'a consacré, mais celui qui m'a également lancé dans l'anorexie. Les dialogues sont plutôt classiques mais c'est mon interprétation qui m'a propulsé sur le devant de la scène, après avoir été associée pendant des années à l'univers Disney princesse.

Paul est fixé sur l'écran, il ne dit rien même quand les garçons sifflent quand arrivent la scène où j'enlève mon haut. Je pense qu'il réfléchit à mon histoire personnelle et à comment ce film a été le début de la fin.

Il commence à comprendre que c'est la célébrité qui m'a mis dedans, qui m'a montré comment me faire vomir, comment être maigre, comment avoir le contrôle sur les choses. Il commence à bouillir et moi seule le remarque. Emilie arrive derrière moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule, mais je m'en extirpe pour retrouver Paul et me lover entre ses bras quand il se rend compte que la _vraie_ Agathe-Ellora est ici avec lui et à lui. Les garçons se taisent immédiatement, mais je sens leurs regards sur moi.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Ça peut aller mieux, je murmure en inspirant fortement son odeur. Tu as appelé Greg ?

– Oui, soupire-t-il, comme s'il détestait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse m'aider, le FBI va faire venir un agent et nous sommes tous sur le coup.

– Oui _Ellora_ on est en pleine recherche, Leah est partie patrouiller depuis six heures, elle est tellement énervée que si elle le trouve elle va le démonter, s'exclame Jared en tapant dans la main de Seth. Je le fixe, médusée, j'exècre Alex mais je veux qu'il soit amené devant un tribunal et réponde de ses actes.

– On rigole, murmure Seth en voyant mon teint blanchir, elle ne va pas le démonter, juste l'amener à ton agent du FBI.

– Super, je ne veux pas être complice de meurtre, je suis assez célèbre comme ça, rigolais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Embry s'approche de moi et me fixe.

– Tu peux me signer un autographe ? Ça se vend cher sur ebay ça, non ?

– Va te faire, lance Paul en lui jetant un oreiller qu'il évite avec agilité.

– Tu peux en tirer 1000 dollars pour le moment, dis-je négligemment avant de rigoler en voyant tous les garçons se tourner vers moi. Quoi ? Je suis oscarisée et je suis portée disparue depuis des mois, ça fait monter les ventes.

– Tu déconnes ? 1000 balles ? Sérieux avec ça on peut racheter la Push.

Embry me fixe d'un air halluciné.

– Par contre les gars on va poser les règles tout de suite, personne ne doit savoir que je suis là parce que je ne veux pas de paparazzis ici, personne ne grille ma couverture et surtout personne ne me traite différemment parce que je suis connue, clair ?

– Très clair, me disent-ils tous en cœur, avec un petit sourire en coin.

– En même temps, on a tous compris que tu n'étais pas normale, tu attends toujours qu'on t'ouvre la porte quand tu montes dans une voiture, me lance Seth en rigolant, me faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine.

– Pff, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler aux grandes personnes comme ça.

– T'es une gamine, rétorque-t-il, t'as été nommée chez les Disney oscars, non ?

Je m'apprête à rétorque quand Paul me pince doucement la hanche pour m'indiquer la sortie. Je tire puérilement la langue à Seth avant de me lever, m'étirer et de me faire entraîner par Paul qui a remarqué que mon tee-shirt s'était relevé un petit peu.

– Paul, ils viennent de me voir presque à poil dans Paradise Beach...

– C'était une actrice c'est pas toi, me lance-t-il avant de se retourner vers moi. Quoi, vous n'avez pas des doublures pour ça ?

– Je ne suis pas nue, j'ai juste enlevé mon haut.

– Mais... c'est trop osé, arrêtez de regarder vous ! hurle Paul en se ruant vers la télécommande.

Seth me regarde en me faisant des signes qu'il est maboul. Je rigole la tête baissée, parce que je trouve ça touchant. Paul m'entraîne vers la chambre, juste après que Seth m'ait indiqué que Kim viendrait après les cours.

– Shaun est parti il y a quelques heures, il est resté longtemps mais il avait un tournage, m'indique Paul quand on s'installe sur le lit. C'est un mec bien, il tient beaucoup à toi, murmure-t-il d'une voix tendue, comme s'il détestait l'admettre.

– C'est un gentil garçon, il m'a beaucoup aidé.

– On n'a pas réussi à remonter son odeur, j'ai préféré rester auprès de toi, je savais que si je le retrouvais... Il commence à trembler mais ma main sur la sienne l'empêche de perdre le contrôle. Je vais laisser le FBI faire pour une fois, ils ne vont pas tarder à le trouver, tu seras tranquille une fois qu'il sera en cage.

– Il m'a fait tellement de mal Paul... murmurais-je en prenant sa main entre la mienne. Je sais que Seth t'a raconté mais je veux te le dire moi-même. C'était mon assistant, j'avais confiance en lui. Et il sait qui je suis réellement, donc il avait forcément un pouvoir sur moi, un moyen de faire pression. Quand il m'a suivi ce soir-là et qu'il m'a passé un couteau sous la gorge j'ai vu ma vie défiler et je me suis dit « quelle merde, je vais mourir et je ne suis pas heureuse ». Et après ça a été la descente. Parce que même si je me faisais vomir avant c'est Alex et cette pression constante, cette peur qui m'ont fait plonger dedans encore plus. Je contrôlais un peu ma vie comme ça...

Il m'embrasse doucement et ne dit rien. Je sens qu'il est inquiet.

– Mais maintenant je vais mieux. Greg m'a sorti de là, le centre a été d'une grande aide et je suis heureuse aujourd'hui même si j'ai encore quelques fois envie de vomir, je vais mieux. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

Paul soupire et je vois qu'il réfléchit à la manière de formuler ça sans me faire de la peine.

– On va le trouver, tu n'auras plus de raison de rester cachée ici. Tu vas partir retourner à ta vie de célébrité, et je ne veux pas, tu sais que ma vie est ici et j'ai peur qu'on se sépare. Alors j'espère qu'on ne va pas le trouver pour que tu restes avec moi pour toujours.

Je reste médusée.

– Moi j'ai eu peur que tu me laisses tomber quand tu as appris pour ma célébrité. Pour ce que je t'ai caché, je l'interromps de la main en le voyant commencer à parler, et la possibilité que tu me laisses et qu'on ne se voit plus m'a mis dans un tel état que je suis allée vomir dans les toilettes. C'est là que j'ai compris que je ne voulais plus qu'on se sépare et que je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Parce que la célébrité m'a apporté beaucoup mais elle m'a tellement détruite que je me retrouve à avoir envie de me faire gerber dans les toilettes dès que j'ai de la peine. Alors non, ce n'est pas une vie. Moi je veux vivre et si ça veut dire rester à la Push avec toi alors je reste. Je continuerais à écrire, parce que c'est ça qui me plaît et on verra bi...

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma tirade qu'il m'attire vers lui, que ses bras chauds m'entourent, m'enveloppent et m'entraînent vers le lit défait. Ses baisers m'embrasent et j'oublie un instant qui je suis, pourquoi je suis ici et ce qui m'attend dehors.

* * *

– Tu avais tout, et tu débarques à la Push, non je ne te comprends pas, me dit Embry en me fixant.

On est dehors dans mon jardin avec Quil et Jacob qui me harcèlent de questions, depuis que Paul m'a lâché pour aller patrouiller.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, personne ne peut savoir en fait. Tout ce que tu vois c'est les paillettes, la célébrité...

– Les filles.

– Les garçons oui, c'est important aussi. Mais à côté c'est tellement sombre... Tu sors avec des garçons qui ne sont là que pour ta célébrité.

– Mais non ça t'est arrivée ?

– Bien sûr, m'exclamais-je en haussant les yeux au ciel, en plus des acteurs que tu embrasses dans les films j'ai eu pas mal de copains. Dans ce monde tout va tellement vite... Mais à part Paul ils ont tous cherché à avoir quelque chose de moi : argent, coke ou influence. Et puis ça vient aussi de moi, à force de voir ça tu te blindes et tu ne laisses personne entrer dans ta vie, tu te méfies de tout et de tout le monde. Je me suis vite retrouvée avec Greg uniquement puis Shaun qui avait sa vie à côté. Le reste n'étaient pas des amis, ils te tirent vers le bas.

– Et les critiques aussi, non ? m'interroge Jacob.

– Oui ça n'aide pas... Mais le pire c'est les tournages en eux-mêmes. On est tous ensemble dans une petite pièce, parfois tu tombes sur des réalisateurs horribles, qui t'insultent. Tu sais que tout le monde compte sur toi, il y a des milliards en jeu, des jobs, tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu passes d'une scène où tu vomis dans les toilettes à une où tu es censée être la plus heureuse de la terre, il n'y a aucun fil conducteur, tu dois toujours t'adapter et jouer. Quand tu es chez toi tu joues un rôle, quand tu sors tu joues. Au final tu arrives tu ne sais plus qui tu es ou même qui tu veux être. Tu ne peux pas te reposer parce qu'après le tournage qui est épuisant, physiquement et psychologiquement, tu as la promo du film : interviews, photo, préparation d'un nouveau rôle, attente des critiques...

– Ahhh... je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça.

– Si c'est destructeur. Tu n'as de contrôle sur rien, ce sont les réalisateurs et tes agents qui te contrôlent. Alors la seule façon que j'ai trouvé c'est me faire vomir, parce que, enfin je pouvais contrôler quelque chose chez moi. Parce que tu arrives à un moment où il y a tellement de pression et de cris et de fatigue que si tu ne fais rien tu te flingues ou tu te fais du mal.

– Et Alex il fait partie de ça ?

– Oui.

Je leur racontais toute l'histoire qu'il y avait autour d'Alex et je les sentis se tendre au fur et à mesure.

– Et quand l'affaire Alex s'est révélé j'ai été en surveillance permanente, avec une perruque et une identité que je ne supportais pas, je ne voulais plus d'Ellora. Alors je me faisais encore plus vomir, parce que maintenant, j'avais une peur panique qu'il me tue.

– Tu es des nôtres Agathe, on te protègera, m'affirma Embry en se levant, la main sur le cœur.

– Tu es bête, dit Jacob en le forçant à se rassoir, son coup d'œil me rassurant toutefois sur le fait qu'il allait me protéger d'Alex.

– J'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner des tournages et de la célébrité et maintenant je suis vraiment heureuse, avec vous...

– Et avec Paul.

– Bien sûr, c'est l'homme de ma vie.

– Oh l'imprégnation, ça change un homme.

Jacob foudroie Embry du regard.

– Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera toi.

– Je préfère ma liberté.

– Moi aussi tu sais, commençais-je, j'ai eu du mal au début mais tu ne peux pas dénier que tu as une attirance pour la personne alors, pourquoi pas tenter et tu vois si ça marche et, généralement, ça marche. Mais bon il s'est quand même calmé donc ça aide un peu, il est plus délicat.

On rigole longuement et quand on le voit arriver, sans son tee-shirt, on comprend qu'il vient de se battre et on part dans un fou-rire impossible à arrêter.

* * *

– Agathe, je suis soulagé de t'entendre. Comment tu vas ?

– A ton avis Greg ? Je suis au top.

– J'ai prévenu le FBI et ils m'ont pris au sérieux cette fois vu qu'un de tes amis a dit l'avoir vu.

Je savais que c'était faux mais je remerciais Jacob de tout mon cœur qui avait plaidé en ma faveur pour que des policiers viennent nous voir pour chercher activement Alex qui était, de toute évidence, dérangé.

– Ils arriveront dans quelques jours.

– Semaine, non ? dis-je à Greg en soupirant. Je me doute que ce n'est pas leur priorité. C'est déjà super.

– Oui ils vont le trouver rapidement ne t'en fais pas.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ajoutais-je dans un sourire en voyant Paul arriver, je suis en sécurité ici.

– Super ça me rassure. Tiens-moi au courant de la situation, je suis là et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.

– Tu ne peux pas m'aider, tu sais bien que même à LA il avait réussi à me trouver, alarmes ou non.

– Oui... J'espère qu'ils vont vite le retrouver. Bon, parlons plutôt de ton livre, ça avance comment ? Tu me fais lire ?

* * *

Loup l'a senti arriver avant même que je ne le vois. Il s'est mis sur la défensive, grognant, les lèvres retroussées, fixant un point derrière les arbres et se mettant devant en position d'alerte. Alex est sorti du bois les mains sur un revolver à la vue duquel je m'arrêtais net. Nous étions dans la forêt, proche de la maison. Mais je savais que Paul patrouillait du côté de chez Sam aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'aurait le temps d'arriver assez vite s'il se décidait à tirer sur moi. Mon cœur rata un battement.

J'essayais de me souvenir des enseignements d'un de mes professeurs, j'avais tourné un film où j'avais dû me battre mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir qu'il m'ait parlé d'une situation où quelqu'un me menace avec un revolver, qui a déjà essayé de me tuer et qui réussit à passer outre le FBI et une bande de loups garous.

– Bonjour Ellora... ou plutôt Agathe, commença-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient révulsés et il avait l'air fou. Ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer. Alors je me dis que le mieux était de gagner autant de temps que je pourrais. Loup commença à grogner mais Alex le menaça de son revolver. Alors je dis à Loup de se calmer, ce qu'il fit, comprenant ma peur et se collant contre ma jambe.

– Bon chien, ironisa Alex.

– Comment tu as su, que j'étais Agathe ?

– J'ai contacté ton père quand je travaillais pour toi. Je l'ai embobiné mais pour un peu d'argent ça n'a pas été difficile de cracher le morceau. Avec ça j'avais un coup d'avance sur toi. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu de moi. Jamais voulu me regarder.

Il commença à rigoler nerveusement. Ça s'annonçait mal.

– Je suis désolée. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas juste dit ce que tu ressentais au lieu de me harceler ?

– Parce que tu n'écoutais rien ! Tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête tout le temps. Il te fallait un électrochoc. Je suis l'homme de ta vie. Jamais tu n'aurais dû me laisser.

Il tendit l'arme devant lui et je constatais que, cette fois, il ne tremblait pas.

– Je t'aimais Ellora. Et toi tu m'as fait renvoyer !

– Tu étais mon assis...

– Tais-toi. Tu la ferme ! Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et maintenant tu te pavanes avec ton petit toutou hein. Mais non ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'aura ici. Surtout pas ces ploucs.

– Ce ne sont pas des ploucs ! C'est toi. Tu n'avais aucune chance. Tu es complètement fou.

– Ah oui, fou ?

Il caressa sa barbe qu'il n'avait sans doute pas coupée depuis des jours.

– Comment tu as fait pour éviter les policiers ?

– Ils ne me cherchent pas, affirma-t-il avec force.

– Si, je suis sous surveillance.

Et il hurla de rire.

– Tu es une ancienne star, tout le monde s'en fiche. Je peux te dire qu'ils ne me cherchent pas. Peut-être après le soir où on a eu notre accrochage mais depuis ils ont laissé tomber. Tu es seule ici, personne ne va venir te sauver.

– Mes amis arrivent bientôt. Ils vont te faire souffrir si tu me touches.

– Oh mais ils peuvent. La seule chose que je veux c'est que toi tu souffres, que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert de ton rejet.

Je sens que la conversation tourne en rond. Ça doit faire cinq minutes que l'on est face à face mais ça me paraît des heures. Et je sais que je risque ma vie si je reste ici. Alors je me tends et je pense que Loup comprend mon intention quand je lui hurle d'y aller et que je pars en courant.

Je ne sais pas si Loup me suit, ce que fais Alex, mais je cours à toute jambe en criant, appelant Paul à travers mes larmes. Je trébuche après avoir entendu un coup de feu. Et je vois que Loup ne me suit pas.

Alors j'y retourne dans un mouvement de panique et de peur pour mon chien, et je vois qu'Alex lui a tiré sur dans sa patte. Alors je deviens folle. Il me tourne le dos et j'en profite pour me jeter sur lui, un voile rouge sur mes yeux. Je le frappe et je l'entends qui tire mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a pas touché, alors je continue jusqu'à ce qu'une personne me relève. Je sens l'odeur réconfortante de Paul contre moi et je me précipite sur Loup qui gémit.

– Non Loup ne part pas. Ça va aller.

– Tout va bien se passer Agathe, m'assure Seth qui se dirige vers nous et prend Loup dans ses bras. Suis-moi on rentre.

Je me retourne et je vois Paul, debout, face à Alex qui le regarde avec son sourire ironique. Les loups de la meute sont cachés dans la forêt prêts à intervenir. Paul a les mâchoires tendues et il grogne de douleur et de peur. Il est en position d'attaque, son regard est froid et même en humain il est impressionnant. Il souffle si fort que sa poitrine se soulève. Il se contient pour ne pas se transformer et j'en suis touchée. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'Alex se fasse soigner. Il me regarde brièvement et soulagé de me voir en pleine forme, saute sur Alex. Je ne vois pas la suite car Seth m'entraîne avec force derrière lui. Alors je me concentre sur Loup.

On arrive chez le père de Jacob qui nous regarde avec l'air inquiet. La mère de Seth et Leah est là, ainsi que Charlie son nouveau compagnon. Je suis Seth sans réfléchir, sans rien dire. Charlie tente de me parler et de prendre ma déposition mais je ne dis rien. Je regarde Loup qui souffre, et moi avec, sans penser à Paul pour ne pas m'effondrer. J'entends les autres parler, Seth raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer et de comment Loup m'a sauvé la vie en sautant sur Alex, de comment je me suis enfuie avant de revenir pour sauver mon chien, de ma rage et des garçons qui s'occupent du garçon. C'est alors que le père de Quil débarque, un matériel de sauvetage avec lui et s'occupe de retirer la balle de la patte de Loup. Ils sont habitués à soigner des humains loups, alors un animal ne lui pose pas de problème.

Une fois le bandage fait je m'accroche à Loup de toutes mes forces. Je ne veux plus le lâcher. Mon corps est comme déconnecté. Je ne réagis ni à Emilie qui tente de voir si je suis blessée, ni à Seth qui m'informe que tout le monde va bien et qu'Alex est en prison.

Mais quand j'entends Paul arriver, le souffle court, les yeux hagards, je me relève instantanément et fonds en larmes dans ses bras. Alors il m'enlace et me promet qu'il n'est pas mort. Qu'il s'est contrôlé mais qu'il le voulait terriblement. Que je suis en sécurité à présent.

On reste proche l'un de l'autre pendant plus d'une heure, sur le canapé, sans faire attention aux autres, Loup à côté de nous, comme une famille. Je prends tout le courage de Paul, toute son énergie et j'arrive à me relever et même à sourire. Mon cauchemar est terminé et je dois y mettre définitivement fin en me réveillant. Alors je sors la tête haute et je remercie chaque garçon individuellement pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

– Monsieur Ateara, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le père de Quil, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, ce chien c'est toute ma vie.

– De rien ma petite. Une personne qui retourne vers une arme pour sauver son chien ne peut être qu'une bonne personne.

Je le regarde, touchée, avant de me diriger vers Charlie lui indiquant que je peux raconter ce qui s'est passé. Parce que je suis prête à tout affronter maintenant.

Le soir Paul m'attend dans le lit. Je passe un temps infini sous la douche brûlante pour tout oublier.

– Agathe ça va ?

– Oui j'arrive.

J'essuie la buée sur le miroir de la salle de bain et je me souris à moi-même. Je suis soulagée, heureuse d'être avec Paul ce soir et que Loup aille bien. Je suis si bien que je pourrais chanter de bonheur. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire vomir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un contrôle sur les choses. Parce que, même dans ce moment de peur intense, je n'ai pas laissé la maladie gagner. Parce que je suis forte maintenant, je suis prête à affronter ma nouvelle vie parce que l'ancienne n'est plus. Je suis bien.

Parce que je n'ai plus peur.


	11. CHAPITRE 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue**_

_**Je vous remercie pour tout. **_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**_

_**Charlene**_ : je te temercie pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (:

* * *

– Agathe ? Il a été condamné. Il va aller en centre de soins.

L'annonce de Greg me soulage d'un poids énorme. Il a été prouvé qu'Alex était psychologiquement malade et mon avocat a demandé l'internement, à ma demande. Pas besoin de prison pour ce garçon. Je ne veux plus avoir de ressentiment, je veux juste qu'il puisse être soigné et qu'il ne soit plus un danger pour les autres.

Je soupir de soulagement en retournant à mes révisions. Parce qu'il me reste beaucoup de retard à rattraper et qu'avec tout ça, je doute d'avoir mon diplôme. Alors je révise, énormément. Je ne vois presque plus Paul tant je suis concentrée dans mon travail. Avec Kim on enchaîne les séances de révision pour le jour j. J'en suis capable.

* * *

– Mon dieu j'ai mon diplôme.

Je me tiens devant mon relevé de notes, pantoise. Je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir avoir mon diplôme et je pensais que ce n'était pas important. Maintenant que je l'ai, je comprends à quel point c'était important pour moi. Je me sens fière. J'ai réussi à l'avoir, avec des notes plus que correctes – et sans rattrapage. Je n'ai eu aucun traitement de faveur, j'ai rattrapé un retard de quelques années. Et je suis fière de moi.

– Kim ! Je l'ai eu ! Merci c'est grâce à toi.

Je lui saute dans les bras et elle rigole, mais c'est vrai, sans elle je n'y serais pas arrivée. Elle m'a poussé à réviser, malgré toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées cette année. Elle m'a encouragé et je l'ai eu. Malgré les notes mauvaises tout au long de l'année, c'est la fin qui compte, l'arrivée.

Puis je vois Paul qui attend, presque aussi anxieux que moi, ainsi que ses parents qui sont derrière. Alors je cours vers eux en hurlant que j'ai mon diplôme. Je suis diplômée. Moi, la petite starlette qui n'a jamais mis un pied au lycée, je l'ai eu. Paul me fait tourner en pleurant de joie pour moi, ses parents sont fiers et j'en suis heureuse, ils sont comme une famille pour moi. Les autres loups de la Push sont tous là et nous applaudissent – Kim, Seth et moi. Les trois diplômés de l'année. Je fais une petite révérence et agite ma main comme la miss Amérique que l'on voit à la télévision et que j'ai déjà interprétée au cinéma. Je rejette mes cheveux blonds en arrière.

– Arrête de te la péter Barbie, me lance Paul en me pinçant la hanche, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Sa fierté est ma fierté.

– Seth ! je hurle en le voyant arriver vers moi, c'est parti pour fêter ça gamin !

Il me tape dans la main en me renvoyant un « tellement » avant de partir voir sa mère qui se tient un peu à l'écart, sourire aux lèvres.

L'euphorie est partout. Tout le monde danse, chante, passe une bonne soirée. Nous sommes tous réunis sur la plage, les anciens, les loups, les compagnes. Seth a réussi à ramener une sono et s'il m'a fait valsé plusieurs fois c'est avec Paul que nous avons tout donné : rock, salsa et cha-cha. J'ai pris des cours intensifs lors de ma participation à Danse avec les stars, mais Paul se débrouille également bien, avant de m'avouer que sa grand-mère lui a tout appris. La tension sexuelle entre nous et palpable et rend nos danses extrêmement passionnantes. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : rentrer avec lui dans notre maison.

* * *

– Je l'ai envoyé.

– Félicitations Agathe.

Paul vient m'embrasser. Mon manuscrit envoyé à Greg je sais qu'il fera tout pour qu'il soit enfin publié et qu'il puisse aider un maximum de jeunes femmes. Je l'avais terminé peu de temps après qu'Alex ait été arrêté. J'y avais apporté des modifications à la suite du diplôme, parce que j'avais plus de temps et que je m'y consacrais intégralement en attendant Paul qui rentrait souvent tard le soir.

Loup restait auprès de moi, assis et alerte. Il avait eu peur pour moi aussi et ne voulait plus me lâcher. Quand j'avais mis le point final aux corrections du livre mon cœur avait tremblé de peur, de peur de retrouver un vide. Mais j'étais heureuse, me disant que j'allais pouvoir enfin être libérée de tout ça. Parce qu'une fois envoyé, tout était derrière moi. Je tournais la page d'Ellora une dernière fois et je passais à ma nouvelle vie, celle d'Agathe, copine d'un loup et dont l'avenir restait encore à écrire.

* * *

J'ai mis un jean noir basique, un pull bordeaux, des talons hauts mais je me sens prête à affronter le monde.

– Bonjour, je suis là pour l'entretien avec M. Abernathy.

– Tu es ?

– Agatha Mills.

Je suis dans les locaux du journal local de Port Angeles. C'est Elliot qui m'a indiqué qu'un poste d'assistante était disponible depuis quelques mois. Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de travailler, mais Paul et moi nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'avoir un travail était essentiel pour moi, pour que je puisse me sentir utile, avoir une rétribution que j'estime juste pour un travail fourni. Je n'ai pas souhaité poursuivre mes études, mais Kim part à l'université à une heure de route, ce qui nous permettra de nous revoir souvent, surtout maintenant que Jared a repris les rênes de la meute, pour quelques années tout du moins, attendant que sa promise ne revienne à ses côtés.

– Tu peux patientez dans le petit salon, m'indique la jolie petite blonde qui s'occupe du standard.

Le tutoiement semble de mise, ce qui me tranquillise légèrement. Bien que mon niveau de stress soit élevé.

.

**« Paul »**

Courage la star, tu vas tout déchirer !

.

Le message de Paul me rassure, je sais qu'il est derrière moi et ça me fait du bien. Et je me dis que je n'ai pas la pression de ne pas avoir de travail. Greg a adoré mon livre et je sais qu'avec mon nom de scène sur la couverture, il va être un succès. Mais je préfère garder cet argent, pour nos vieux jours avec Paul, pour nos enfants et leurs études. Alors je me concentre sur ce travail qui va pouvoir m'occuper, me faire voir la vraie vie. Et j'en suis impatiente.

Assise dans le petit salon, sous le coup d'œil de la réceptionniste qui tapote sur son ordinateur, mon regard virevolte sur la table et j'attrape un paquet de feuilles reliées qui parlent de l'environnement, du réchauffement climatique et du danger pour les populations locales. Je suis tant obnubilée par ma lecture que je n'aperçois pas l'homme qui me détaille du regard.

Quand je relève la tête je croise le fameux M. Abernathy.

– Oh, M. Abernathy, bonjour. Agathe Mills, enchantée.

Je lui tends la main sans perdre mon assurance, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise au fil des années de tournage, c'est de ne jamais voir que quelqu'un nous a déstabilisé. Toujours rester droit dans ses bottes et dans ses idées. Sinon on vous écrase.

Je me relève, légèrement en retrait et lui tend ma main pour m'introduire. Il me conduit jusqu'à son bureau, un petit local très épuré, un bureau en bois magnifique qui prend la moitié de la pièce et quelques photos magnifiques de la nature sur les murs qui m'attirent immédiatement. Je me suis prise d'amour pour la nature depuis mon arrivée à la Push. M. Abernathy ferme la porte derrière lui. Il m'indique un petit siège en plastique sur lequel je m'assois.

– Mademoiselle Mills, commence-t-il en s'installant sur son fauteuil large en cuir, quand pouvez-vous commencer ?

– Euh... pardon ?

– Quand pouvez-vous commencer ?

– Tout de suite ?

– Parfait. Vous savez sans doute que le poste est vacant depuis huit mois et vous êtes la seule candidate. Le salaire n'est pas élevé et je suis très exigeant. J'ai besoin de huit cafés par jour. Si vous l'acceptez le poste est à vous.

* * *

Paul et moi fêtons nos un an de relation. J'ai dit à Paul que nous irions dans un restaurant de son choix mais, je sais par Emilie qu'il va finir tard, ce qui me laisse le temps de préparer le dîner.

Trois heures plus tard j'appelle la mère de Paul en panique. Elle arrive et voit un capharnaüm impressionnant. La viande a carbonisé dans le four, la pâte à choux est retombée et les pâtes ont un goût d'eau tellement important que nous sommes obligées de les jeter. Helen s'amuse de la situation et commence par tout nettoyer avant de m'aider à faire des plats simples, mais délicieux. Nous partons sur une tarte aux fruits maisons (des pommes du jardin) ainsi qu'un plat mijoté succulent dont elle m'a donné la recette.

– Comment ça se passe avec mon petit garçon ? me demande-t-elle en buvant un verre d'eau, attendant que la tarte soit cuite et pendant que je prépare la table pour notre dîner.

– C'est parfait. Il est si gentil avec moi.

– C'est sûr que c'est un gentil garçon. Il t'a dit qu'il allait reprendre ses études cette année ?

– Oui Sam prend sa retraite et Jared et lui vont essayer de se donner un peu plus de temps. Je suis contente pour lui. Il va pouvoir prendre du temps pour lui.

– Et toi alors, ton travail ?

– Je commence demain, je suis un peu stressée.

– Ce n'est pas pire qu'un tournage pourtant.

Helen me regarde dans un sourire alors que je la fixe, interloquée. Comment est-elle au courant ?

– Tout se sait à la Push, murmurais-je en soupirant. Oui mais ce n'est pas le même stress.

– Tu vas bien t'en sortir, tu es débrouillarde.

– Enfin pas pour faire des pâtes.

– On a tous commencé un jour, la première fois que j'ai fait des haricots verts je les ai servis non cuits. On progresse tous.

J'écarquille les yeux car Helen est la plus douée de toutes les cuisinières que je connais. Même ma cuisinière à Los Angeles n'était pas aussi douée.

– Et tout le monde ici est impressionné par ce que tu as accomplis, reprend-elle. Si ton travail te plaît tu vas tout donner.

– Oui si vous le dites.

– Tu as rénové une maison, tu as eu ton diplôme c'est énorme. Et tu es prête à retourner vers un homme armé pour protéger ton chien. Je pense que tu feras tout pour que tous ceux que tu aimes soient en sécurité. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.

Je souris de bonheur. Parce que l'approbation de la mère de Paul est si importante pour moi. Elle se rapproche d'une mère que je n'ai jamais eu et avoir de bonnes relations avec les parents de Paul est primordial tant Paul est proche d'eux. Elle m'enlace doucement.

– Tu es ma belle-fille préférée, affirme-t-elle. Passez une bonne soirée.

Et elle part dans un tourbillon de bonnes odeurs maternelles et laissant un repas parfait pour ce soir. Je l'entends se moucher dans l'entrée et moi-même je lutte contre mes larmes.

Paul rentre plus tard que prévu. Tout est froid et je dors sur le canapé, éclairée par les bougies, bercée par un album de chansons d'amour.

– Agathe, désolé mon amour, on a poursuivi un san...

Je l'interromps en l'attirant sur moi. Il s'installe au-dessus de moi sans m'écraser et son visage se détend instantanément quand il voit que je ne lui en veux pas.

– Je t'attendais beau gosse. J'espère que tu n'as pas faim tout de suite, lui dis-je dans un clin d'œil suggestif.

– Non j'ai juste faim de toi.

– Alors tu attends quoi pour m'emmener dans la chambre ?

Ce ne fut pas la soirée d'anniversaire la plus parfaite. Mais elle fut réussie au-delà de toutes nos espérances, car nous étions tous les deux et que nous nous aimions plus que tout.

* * *

_6 mois plus tard _∆

– Parfait, on se retrouve au journal à dix-huit heures. A tout à l'heure Paul.

Je souris en raccrochant, Paul a réussi à se libérer pour quelques jours et il m'emmène en week-end. Je suis ravie, il a réussi à reprendre les études qu'il souhaitait grâce à Jared qui fait surtout travailler les plus jeunes. Le travail de la meute reste essentiel pour les quelques années où les Cullen resteront sur Forks. Toutefois ils sont un peu plus cool, surtout depuis le départ de Sam qui, s'il continue de veiller sur la meute, ne se transforme plus et s'occupe de son Emilie qui attend son premier enfant. Ils sont heureux.

Jacob veille également sur sa propre meute et tout se passe pour le mieux entre les deux troupes qui se retrouvent toujours le dimanche pour des repas chez Emilie. Nous y allons aussi, mais moins souvent, bien que nous restâmes toutes en contact.

Tout le monde n'a jamais été aussi heureux. Je suis heureuse. Je ne me fais plus vomir depuis des mois, et ça fait tellement de bien. Paul et moi habitons officiellement ensemble et si ma maison est pratique j'envisage de prendre un appartement à Port Angeles pour être plus proche du bureau et que Paul soit plus proche de l'université. Nous cherchons activement, mais pour le moment il fait le chemin en quelques minutes lorsqu'il se transforme en loup.

– Agathe, café.

– Oui boss. Je rêve où il a presque dit merci ? lançais-je à Léa, la réceptionniste blonde qui secoue ses boucles en rigolant.

– Plus de travail Agathe, hurle Abernathy de son bureau, nous faisant éclater de rire. Lui-même se retient.

Nous travaillons ensemble depuis six mois et si, au départ, l'adaptation a été compliquée, tant pour lui que pour moi, nous sommes parvenus à une organisation qui nous plaît. Je lui apporte son café, il me fait relire ses reportages toujours passionnants et il recueille même mes idées. Et j'en suis ravie, venant de lui. C'est un très bon journaliste qui aurait pu finir dans un journal prestigieux, mais qui, par amour, a terminé à Port Angeles. On s'est retrouvé sur ça et ça nous aide d'en parler parce que, parfois, on donnerait tout pour prendre un Starbucks avant le travail.

– Café, annonçais-je en entrant dans son bureau. J'ai corrigé l'article sur les oscarisés de cette année, dis-je en lui donnant l'article qu'il a rédigé.

C'est son article fétiche depuis qu'il travaille ici et que les autres lui laissent volontiers. Il travaille sur la rubrique cinéma, en plus des articles de fond qui sont très inspirants. Cette année les nommés sont tous très bons mais j'ai été ravie de voir que Shaun avait reçu la révélation masculine de l'année. Ce garçon ira loin. La critique d'Abernathy était plutôt dithyrambique mais je sais que mon amour pour Shaun ne me rend pas objective.

– Super, dit-il sans même regarder les modifications. Il faut qu'on cause. Prend une chaise.

J'hausse un sourcil en voyant son air sérieux.

– Le chef m'a mis sur un projet, je sais que tu es particulièrement intéressée par l'environnement et la protection des espèces. Alors on en a discuté et on te donne le sujet.

– Pardon ?

Mon cœur s'emballe. Depuis que je suis arrivée j'ai tout tenté pour attirer l'attention des journalistes sur la Push et les conséquences du réchauffement climatique sur la réserve et sur toutes les populations indiennes et les tribus du pays. C'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur quand je vois à quel point les garçons sont inquiets de voir les sécheresses alourdir le climat et jaunir les arbres majestueux, les pluies moins fréquentes et l'augmentation du niveau des eaux. Le fait qu'ils aient enfin décidé de réaliser un reportage sur ce sujet me met en joie. Mais... moi ?

– Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne suis pas journaliste.

– C'est rien ça, tout le monde peut l'être, c'est l'occasion de faire tes preuves. Tu prends le sujet et si c'est nul tant pis, mais sinon tu perds quoi à tenter ? me demande-t-il en souriant ironiquement.

Nous avons une relation très fusionnelle et le fait qu'il me pousse me remplit de fierté mais me fais aussi peur. Et s'il détestait mon article ?

– Bon, d'accord. Mais si ça ne marche pas tu ne me vires pas, hein ?

– Comment je ferais sans toi ?

Il me fait un clin d'œil et me parle de la nouvelle rubrique environnement qu'ils souhaitent développer dans le journal mais dont personne ne veut s'occuper. Ce ne serait pas des articles à plein temps mais une version mensuelle pour le moment, des articles de fond qui pourraient m'intéresser. Je souris à n'en plus pouvoir quand je me rends compte que j'ai des idées et que cet article peut finalement m'intéresser et m'inspirer. Des idées fusent, que j'inscris sur un petit carnet, on en discute avec Abernathy, on en raye certaines puis on trouve un angle d'attaque probable et il m'annonce qu'il me laisse carte blanche.

– Tu l'écris, je le corrige et on l'envoie au chef.

– Euh... ok. Super, je te remercie pour cette opportunité, j'espère que je ne vais te déc...

– Non. Tu as une très belle plume, ne t'en fais pas, élude-t-il en retournant à son ordinateur.

– Je te fais juste des corrections d'articles et des mails, comment tu sais si j'écris bien ?

Et là il me lance le regard le plus intriguant : un regard entendu et ironique, comme s'il savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Aurait-il lu des dossiers sur mon ordinateur dans lesquels j'écris des pensées, des idées de papiers ou dans lesquels je reprends les articles de certains journalistes qui ne me plaisent pas ?

– Tu as écrit un livre. Je sais comment tu écris.

Et il me sort le livre d'Ellora Finnigan. Il sort dans un mois mais les journalistes critiques littéraires l'ont déjà reçu. Je me demande comment il l'a eu puis je me souviens qu'il a écrit pendant plusieurs années dans la revue littéraire du Times. La couverture est magnifique, Greg a repris une photo d'un de mes shootings. Il a mis la photo en noir et blanc mais je sais qu'à l'époque je portais une perruque rousse magnifique et j'étais maquillée à outrance. J'effleure la couverture du doigt, je la connais mais voir cette photo me fait toujours autant d'effet. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi. C'est si étrange.

Puis je percute. Je relève la tête, m'écarte du livre et le regarde avec peur. Il peut tirer un paquet d'argent de ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Un an et demi que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie. Une autre identité. Les journaux tueraient pour cette information.

– Comment tu...

– Tu rigoles ? On se voit tous les jours, blonde ou pas je t'ai reconnu. Sérieusement, personne n'a jamais rien découvert ? Une perruque, j'hallucine qu'on n'ait jamais compris ça !

– Je... tu vas faire un article ?

– Tu es la meilleure assistante que j'ai eue, pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Il hausse un sourcil, presque blessé à l'idée que j'ai pu penser cela.

– Du coup, tu en as pensé quoi ?

– Que tu as de la chance de t'en être sortie et que tu ferais mieux d'aller parler des espèces en voie de disparition au lieu de parler de toi.

Son ton est sévère et je me doute qu'on reparlera de tout cela un jour, mais il rigole au fond de lui et ça me rassure de voir qu'il ne va rien changer à sa façon de travailler avec moi. Parce que j'adore mon boss avec qui je fais un travail passionnant et qui viens de me donner la tête de toute rubrique alors que je n'ai aucun diplôme. Mais surtout j'adore mon job.

* * *

– Oui Leah, attends deux secondes, je suis avec Paul.

Paul lève les yeux au ciel quand il arrive et qu'il me voit au téléphone avec Leah. Il m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse passionnément. Abernathy qui passe à côté de nous ricane. Il n'a jamais été pour les effusions personnelles, mais je sais qu'il respecte Paul.

– On peut se voir demain si tu veux ? (...) Avec Craig ? (...) Super ! Venez à la maison. Je pourrais cuisiner. Paul me regarde l'air atterré. Bon, Paul cuisinera. C'est plus sûr pour nous. A demain, bisous.

Je souris quand je raccroche. L'imprégnation de Leah avec Craig a surpris beaucoup de personnes car ce garçon, un grand baraqué adepte des salles de sport et Leah au caractère trempé, auraient pu faire des étincelles. Mais leur histoire est magnifique, à l'instar de toutes les imprégnées. Seth n'avait encore trouvé personne mais préférait être seul pour le moment, profitant de sa jeunesse et formant les nouveaux loups. Il était heureux dans ce qu'il faisait.

– Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

– Oui et toi ?

Je lui expliquais avec bonheur ma journée avant que les opportunités que j'avais eu, tout en lui racontant ma conservation avec Abernathy qui ne le surpris pas.

– On va où ? demandais-je en le voyant tourner à droite au lieu d'aller sur le parking où était garée ma voiture que Jacob avait rénové au poil pour que je puisse faire les allers et retours sans difficulté.

Il ne me répondit pas mais je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Quand il pointa du doigt une maison abandonnée, aux murs branlants, mais terriblement adorable, je fondis en larmes.

– On va habiter là c'est ça ? lui demandais-je en essayant de me faire comprendre à travers mes sanglots.

– Je veux devenir architecte, autant commencer par construire notre maison.

Je lui souris avant de le suivre en me disant que Loup, notre chien, allait l'adorer. Il avait déjà posé un dossier et pensait que nous pourrions l'avoir rapidement. Acheter ensemble était un pas important que nous étions prêts à franchir depuis des mois, être plus proches de nos travails comptait énormément pour nous, pour se voir le plus souvent. Paul n'en avait que pour quelques minutes en loup mais il commençait à se transformer de moins en moins et il était ravi de se poser pour poursuivre ses études d'architecture.

– Tu vas construire notre maison, répétais-je, ma main sur mon cœur. Je t'aime. Merci.

– Je t'aime aussi. Même si tu m'énerves parfois, je veux qu'on s'énerve dans notre maison.

– Tu m'énerves aussi, rigolais-je en essuyant mes larmes. Je suis tellement heureuse. C'est magnifique.

– Oh oui, dit Paul, un sourire dans la voix.

Mais en me tournant vers lui je compris qu'il parlait de moi et pas de la maison. Alors je l'embrassais.

– Tu veux m'épouser ?

Paul me regarda interloqué en se demandant si j'étais folle.

– Je sais que c'est le garçon qui demande généralement, mais je t'aime et je pense qu'on pourrait... tu fais quoi là ?

En voyant Paul se figer je me dis que c'est ça, l'imprégnation, une aide, un coup de pouce pour que les loups puissent savoir que cette personne est la bonne. Ensuite, c'est une connexion incompréhensible, un lien que l'on ne comprend pas et qui réserve de terribles surprises.

Parce qu'il s'agenouille sans prévenir, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Et il sort un écrin de sa poche.

Avec, dedans, la plus belle bague de fiançailles que je n'ai jamais vue.

.

* * *

_1 an plus tard _∆

La délivrance.

Les vomissements ne s'arrêtaient pas depuis quelques minutes puis, enfin, je me senti mieux. Ma tête arrêta de tourner, les larmes ne coulaient plus sur mes joues et je se senti bien, sereine. Je tirai la chasse et me lavai trois fois les mains. J'avais eu le temps de m'attacher les cheveux et je ne portais aucune trace de vomis. Je gardais quelques traces sur le visage, traces qui restaient pendant quelques heures. Mon visage est pâle, fatigué, mais je souri à pleines dents. Pendant quelques instants, malgré les larmes, malgré la douleur.

Puis Paul entre en furie dans la salle de bain, me regarde, observe les toilettes et me jette un regard triste.

– Agathe... pourquoi ? Ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas fait ça. Tu as des problèmes, tu veux que...

– Paul, s'il te plaît.

Je lui lance un regard amusé et attendri. Je comprends qu'il s'inquiète, je lui en ai fait voir en trois ans de relation, j'ai déjà recommencé à vomir, parfois, quand les contraintes et la peur étaient trop fortes, mais j'ai tenu bon, je suis heureuse maintenant. Je me sens enfin à ma place.

– On en a parlé, si tu as envie de vomir, appelle-moi avant. Je veux être là dans tous les moments, dans la santé et dans la maladie.

Il prend ma main pour me montrer la bague de fiançailles et mon alliance dont il est si fier.

Mais je continue de sourire sans me sentir gênée qu'il m'ait surpris. J'attrape les mains de Paul pour l'embrasser passionnément. Si Paul est réticent au départ, il finit par me rendre mon baiser en m'attirant tout prêt de lui. Je tente de me contenir et je prends les mains de Paul pour les poser sur son ventre et lui lançant un sourire diaboliquement sexy.

– Je ne me fais pas vomir. Ce sont des nausées matinales. Je suis enceinte.


	12. EPILOGUE

Chers lecteurs, nous avons le plaisir de recevoir les confidences d'Ellora Finnigan, star adulée et auréolée d'un oscar pour sa brillante interprétation dans _Paradise Beach_. Si elle a disparu des écrans depuis deux ans, elle reste dans les têtes de tous les américains. Tout le monde se demande où elle se trouve, avec qui et pourquoi elle est partie. Nous l'avons joint par téléphone et elle a accepté de nous livrer une interview exclusive. Elle en profite pour parler de son ouvrage sorti il y a deux ans, si émouvant et primé, _Délivrez-moi_.

_-Bonjour Ellora, nous sommes ravis de parler avec vous, vous êtes partie loin des médias et du monde du cinéma depuis deux ans, pouvez-vous nous en donner les raisons ?_

Bonjour à vous. J'ai surtout eu besoin de prendre une pause. Je suis dans la célébrité depuis mes dix ans, j'étais psychologiquement épuisée. Comme mon agent l'a indiqué, un fan m'a poursuivi et a tenté de me tuer. Pour une jeune femme de vingt ans, c'est éprouvant. J'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul et de m'éloigner de cette vie très anxiogène, suivie et traquée par tous. La célébrité est plus dure à gérer que ce que l'on pense.

_-Dans votre livre vous évoquez votre anorexie, est-ce dû au film Paradise Beach dans lequel vous interprétez une adolescente atteinte de cette maladie, ou est-ce dû à ce fan qui vous a harcelé pendant plus d'un an._

Les deux sont liés. Si ce fan m'a effectivement poussé dans mes retranchements, c'est le film Paradise Beach qui a été, bien que l'apogée de ma carrière, aussi ma fin. J'ai subi énormément de pression, je m'en suis mise également, le fait d'être au centre de l'attention, de recevoir cet oscar, je n'étais pas prête. Je me suis retrouvée dans quelque chose que je ne maîtrisais plus.

_-Dans votre livre vous distinguez l'anorexie pour perdre du poids et l'anorexie psychologique, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?_

J'ai souffert d'anorexie psychologique. Ce n'est pas comme si je me focalisais sur mon poids ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je restais plusieurs jours – parfois deux ou trois d'affilée – sans rien manger du tout. Je me faisais vomir parce que comme ça j'avais l'impression de contrôler ma vie, de contrôler mon corps. C'est allé assez loin même si à l'époque je ne voyais pas la réalité en face. Mais ce n'était pas dans une optique de perte de poids, juste dans une volonté de contrôler quelque chose qui m'échappais.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler de ma vie, et la nourriture c'était quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler donc je me suis servi de ça. J'ai perdu tellement de poids que je suis tombé malade. La charge de travail, la cadence folle des tournages ainsi que la pression et tout ce qui allait avec l'oscar, les nouvelles opportunités, la peur de faire un film nul, a gravement affecté mes habitudes alimentaires.

Je m'en suis sortie aujourd'hui et c'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à vous accorder cette interview, je veux que toutes les personnes qui souffrent de troubles du comportement alimentaire sachent qu'il est possible de s'en sortir car je m'en suis sortie.

_-Comment êtes-vous sortie de cet engrenage ?_

Il faut comprendre que le problème résidait dans l'aspect célébrité. Cela peut paraître très prétentieux mais ceux qui ne le vivent pas ne peuvent pas comprendre. La célébrité est pesante, vous êtes observées, attaquée alors même que vous n'êtes qu'une adolescente. C'est très difficile à vivre. Une fois la célébrité partie, j'allais déjà beaucoup mieux. Je suis allée dans un centre pendant deux mois pour réapprendre à manger et à vivre. Puis je me suis installée dans un lieu magnifique et paisible dont je ne souhaite pas parler. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui.

_-Etes-vous en couple ?_

Je suis mariée mais je ne ferais pas plus de commentaires.

_-Que pensez-vous du fait que votre livre soit primé et en tête des ventes depuis un mois ?_

Je suis ravie, avant tout parce que cela peut permettre à de nombreuses personnes de le lire et d'y trouver de l'espoir. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de le publier sous un nom anonyme ou sous mon nom. L'avantage de la célébrité c'est qu'il a obtenu des regards très importants et peut permettre à un maximum de personnes d'en profiter, de comprendre qu'il s'agit d'une maladie et qu'il faut être accompagnée pour lutter. Cela ne se fait pas sur une simple volonté, c'est plus complexe que cela et c'est ce que j'essaie de transmettre. Le prix n'est pas une fin en soi, c'est important pour moi d'aider les autres.

_-Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?_

Je me retire définitivement. Je reviendrais peut-être avec un nouveau livre ou un nouveau script mais pas sous le nom d'Ellora Finnigan. Je veux voir ce que la vie me réserve. Si vous me trouvez, faites-moi un signe mais laissez-moi vivre. J'ai donné dix ans au cinéma, j'ai le droit au reste de ma vie. Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez vous en sortir.

C'est ainsi que nous quittons Ellora Finnigan, jeune femme adorable qui a répondu à nos questions avec une maturité étonnante. Foncez acheter son livre qui est disponible dans...

.

– Mhm... Agathe, laisse-moi finir de lire... soupire Paul en tentant de reprendre le journal que je tiens à l'écart avant de le lancer dans la pièce.

– Non. Tu en as assez lu, Charlie dort, Abernathy va m'en parler pendant dix ans et je suis là, alors occupe-toi de moi pendant que tu peux et avant que le monstre ne se réveille.

Je lance un clin d'œil à Paul avant de me diriger vers la chambre où il me suit avec joie.

Il aura le temps de lire le journal plus tard et de m'en faire le compte-rendu.

_Toute une vie._

* * *

**Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi dans cette histoire.**

**J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a des années avant de l'abandonner. Puis suite à une déception je l'ai reprise, ce que je ne regrette pas. Pouvoir aboutir cette histoire était un grand plaisir. **

**J****'ai beaucoup aimé Agathe et Paul, j'ai voulu faire de leur histoire quelque chose de plus "simple", parce qu'ils sont plus âgés, qu'ils savent ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne voulais pas d'histoire d'amour à grand coups de je t'aime. J'espère avoir réussi mon pari. **

**Agathe est un personnage que j'ai adoré travaillé, parce qu'elle a ses failles, qu'elle peut être énervante par moment, mais qui a beaucoup souffert.**

**Je vais clore définitivement cette histoire et laisser Agathe, Paul, Charlie et _bébé deux en marche_ vivre leur vie ;) **

**Je vous remercie, pour avoir lu cette histoire, l'avoir commenté, l'avoir apprécié (ou non). N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Merci !**


End file.
